Kann es Liebe sein?
by Herm84
Summary: Herm. und Co. sind in ihrem Letzten Schuljahr, Hermine ist mit Ron zusammen, doch sie streiten fast nur noch! Doch was hat Snape damit zu tun? SSHG story!EPILOG is ON!Entgültig ABGESCHLOSSEN 2011 Ich denke über eine Bearbeitung und Snapes Sicht nach
1. Chap 1

Da bin ich mal wieder! So das ist meine 4 Fic.!  
  
Titel: KANN ES LIEBE SEIN?  
  
Autorin: ICH * g* Herm84  
  
Weitere Storys: And the Sky was Crying; True Love; Ein Wiedersehen mit Folgen  
  
Inhalt: Hermine und Co. Sind in ihrem 7 und letzten Schuljahr, Hermine ist seit längerem mit Ron zusammen, doch es kommt immer öfter zu Streit... Aber was spielt Snape für eine Rolle? ACHTUNG!! EINE SNAPE/HERM: GESCHICHTE! ALLES DIE ES NICHT MÖGEN HIER NICHT WEITER LESEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Widmung: Ralna (Lest ihre Fic.! Lost Memories - Witness of Hate), Miss Shirley-Blythe (sie liest immer fleißig meine Story's! DDDAAANNNKKKEEE dafür! ^^ Und sie schreib auch schöne Strorys), Zivi, Miri (einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben!  
  
Wie immer verdiene ich damit kein Geld, und die Figuren gehören leider auch nicht mir... So jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und bitte immer fleißig Rev.! ^^ DDANNNKKEEE!! ***************************************************  
  
Kann es Liebe sein?  
  
"Miss Granger, haben sie ein Problem mit meiner Unterrichtsform?"  
  
Snapes eiskalte und raue Stimme hallte durch den Kerker und Hermine spürte die Blicke der anderen auf ihrem Rücken.  
  
Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?  
  
Es fing schon heute Morgen an, als sie zum ersten mal in sieben Jahren Hogwarts verschlief. Sie stürzte zwar sofort aus dem Bett, kam aber dennoch zu spät zu "Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste". Doch Prof. Lupin, der seit kurzen wieder als Lehrer an Hogwarts arbeitete, hatte Verständnis.  
  
Beim Mittagessen stritt sie sich mal wieder mit Ron, der nicht verstehen wollte, dass Hermine einfach auch mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich brauchte und nicht immer mit Ron Zeit verbringe wollte. Immerhin waren sie schon seit 1 Jahr zusammen. Zum krönenden Abschluss des heute total schlecht gelaufenen Tages, hatte sie Snape in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke immer wieder Widerworte gegeben und anscheinend platzte ihm jetzt der Kragen.  
  
Hermine wusste selber nicht warum sie das grade gesagt hatte, auf einmal fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so stark, wie vor einer Minute...  
  
Snape trat bedrohlich nah an sie heran, so, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte...  
  
Er schaute sie angriffslustig mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen an und seine strähnigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht...  
  
"Also, Miss Granger?" fragte Snape mit einer ruhigen Stimme.  
  
Doch Hermine hatte Glück, denn der Gong leitete das Ende der Stunde ein. Snape trat von Hermine weg und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine packte schnell ihre Sachen. Sie wollte nur noch raus hier... Sie quetschte sich an den anderen vorbei und war fast an der Tür.  
  
"Sie, Miss Granger, bleiben hier!" raunte Snape von seinem Schreibtisch aus Hermine an. Es baute Hermine nicht grade auf, dass ihr Harry einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf und Ron einfach an ihr vorbei rauschte.  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern und zitternden Händen näherte sich Hermine dem Schreibtisch. Snape kitzelte irgendetwas auf ein Stück Pergament.  
  
"Was war das vorhin, Miss Granger?" Er schaute sie nicht an, was Hermine ganz recht war.  
  
"Ja, also wissen sie Prof. Snape... Ich hatte heute einen schlechten Tag und..." doch weiter kam Hermine gar nicht.  
  
"Ach ja, Miss Granger, hatte sie das? Wissen sie was? Das INTERESSIERT MICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!" er erhob leicht die Stimme und Hermine war total verunsichert. Sie blickte sich nervös um...  
  
"Gucken sie mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit ihnen Rede!"  
  
Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute ihm dann ihn seine Schwarzen Augen.  
  
'Wie kann man nur soviel Kälte in seine Augen haben? Hat der Mann überhaupt Gefühle?'  
  
fragte sich Hermine in Gedanken.  
  
"Ich warte immer noch, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermine konnte seinen Blick nicht standhalten und schaute etwas über ihn hinweg, da er immer noch auf seinem Stuhl saß.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Professor! Kann ich gehen?" Hermine versuchte das zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Nein, Miss Granger, können sie nicht! Haben sie ein Problem damit, wie ich meinen Unterricht führe?" Snape schaute sie durchdringend an.  
  
"Nein, Professor!"  
  
"Und warum haben sie mich vor der gesamten Klasse bloß gestellt?"  
  
"Das wolle ich nicht" Hermine spürte wieder etwas Mut in sich.  
  
"Aber wie sie Neville behandelt haben, das war nicht fair!"  
  
Hermine schaute ihm wieder in seine kalten Augen.  
  
"Ach, war es nicht?" Snape sprang vor Zorn von seinem Stuhl auf. "Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich, Miss Granger?"  
  
Snape hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle und Hermine trat instinkttief ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Sie wissen ganz genau, dass Neville immer etwas länger braucht! Langsam müssten sie das aber wissen!" Hermine verstand sich selber nicht mehr, hatte sie das grade wirklich zu Snape gesagt?  
  
"Was erlauben sie sich, Granger? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrers!" Snapes Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Unterton an.  
  
Doch Hermine fühlte sich auf einmal mutig, mutig genug um einmal ihn ihrem Leben Snape die Stirn zu bieten.  
  
"Das ist auch nicht fair, und das wissen sie! Sie haben Neville vor der gesamten Klasse bloßgestellt! Er hat Angst vor ihnen!!"  
  
Snape verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seine blasse haut nahm den Farbe von saurer Milch an...  
  
'Wie kann es diese kleine Göre nur wagen?'  
  
"Was wollen sie eigentlich, Miss Granger? Es wäre besser, wenn sie auch etwas RESPEKT vor mir hätten! Das täte ihrem strapazierten EGO gut! Und überhaupt, haben sie keine anderen Probleme, als sich um diesen Trottel Longbottom zu kümmern? Zum Beispiel haben die in Aritmatik nur 99.5 Punkte erreicht, anstatt 100! Ich bin enttäuscht von ihnen! Sie sollten daran arbeiten! Finden sie nicht auch?" Snapes Sarkasmus war schon zum Greifen nah.  
  
Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen, aber ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Sie konnte einfach nichts mehr sagen... was sollte sie ihm auch noch sagen? Es würde doch alles nur noch schlimmer machen! Doch Snape hörte nicht auf...  
  
"Na, sprachlos, Miss Granger? Das kennt man ja gar nicht von ihnen! Sie wissen doch sonst immer alles und haben sonst immer eine Antwort parat!" Snape musterte Hermine von oben bis unten... Hermine schossen die Tränen in die Augen und sie kam sich total beschämt vor, doch Snape hatte immer noch nicht genug!  
  
'Eine typische Gryffindor Göre, überheblich und zu Mutig'  
  
"Nun fangen sie nicht an zu Heulen! Das bringt sie auch nicht weiter! Oder machen sie das immer, wenn sie Probleme mit ihrem Weasley haben? Er hält es wohl auch nicht lange mit ihnen aus, wenn man so ihre großen Krisen mitbekommt!" Seine Stimme klang so zufrieden...  
  
Hermine schluckte ihre Tränen runter und flüsterte ein:" Kann ich jetzt gehen Prof. Snape?"  
  
"Nein dürfen sie nicht! Mischen sie sich nie wieder in meinen Unterricht ein! Noch mal 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Unverschämtheit! Und ihre Strafarbeit können sie sich Morgen in meinem Büro abholen! Kommen sie bloß pünktlich um 19.00 Uhr, sonst sehe ich ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke gefährdet! Sie können gehen und machen sie die Tür hinter sich zu!"  
  
Hermine schaute ihn nicht mehr an und gab keinen Laut von sich! Er hatte sie total verletzt. Mit hängendem Kopf und den Blick starr auf dem Boden gerichtet, ging sie mit schnellen Schritten zu Tür. Sie war so wütend... Sie drehte sich noch mal um und blickte mit hasserfüllten Augen Snape entgegen.  
  
"Das ist nicht fair" flüsterte sie noch, ging dann jedoch raus und knallte die Kerkertür hinter sich zu. Es störte sie nicht, im Gegenteil, sie rannte einfach los. Nach einer Weile ließ sie sich weinend an einer Wand herunter sinken. Sie stütze ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und schluchzte laut los...  
  
'Er ist so gemein. Ich hasse ihn! Nie wird irgendeiner ihn mögen. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so Gefühlskalt sein?'  
  
Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile dort, bis sie sich aufrappeln konnte und sich zum Mädchenschlafsaal schleppen konnte. 


	2. Chap 2

So, da ist Chapter 2, tut mir Leid, aber Sev. Kommt hier noch net zum Einsatz, weil die Story grade zum Rollen beginnt, aber Sev. Bekommt noch eine bedeutende Rolle, keine Angst! * fg* Dann möchte ich noch Kiki1966d; Gracie und Queenie danken, für eure Rev.! Hab mich wirklich gefreut! Ihr dürft gespannt sein, es heißt nicht umsonst KANN ES LIEBE SEIN? * sfg* Mal schaun was sich Sev. alles einfallen lässt... Dann wie immer einen SUPER LIEBEN GRUß an RALNA M., die mir mit ihren Ideen sehr weiterhilft und neben bei auch noch korrigiert! *hug you so much* Wenn ich DICH nicht hätte. Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte nicht vergessen ein keines Rev. da zu lassen! *ganz lieb guck* *************************************************************  
  
Chap. 2: Kann es liebe sein?  
  
Hermine wachte irgendwann am Morgen auf. Zum Glück war Wochenende, denn ausnahmsweise hatte sie keine Lust auf Schule...  
  
Sie überlegte sich, ob sie überhaupt zum Frühstück gehen sollte, denn dort würde sie Ron treffen und auch ganz sicher Snape. Da hatte sie nicht wirklich Lust drauf.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihr ein, dass sie heute abend bei Snape auf der Matte stehen musste...  
  
Sie stöhnte kurz auf, als ihr das bewusst wurde, rappelte sich dann aber auf, um unter die heiße Dusche zu gehen. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch.  
  
Als sie das heiße Wasser auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte, lief ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Die Dusche wurde bald von einem heißen Dunst umgeben und Hermine ließ einfach nur das Wasser auf sich einprasseln.  
  
'Was hat Snape sich nur dabei gedacht? Zum Glück nur noch 3 Wochen und ich muss ihn hoffentlich nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen!'  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde glaubte Hermine das es genug war, denn ihre Haut war schon total aufgeweicht und langsam aber sicher tat das prasselnde heiße Wasser auf ihrer Haut weh. Sie machte sich fertig, in der Zwischenzeit waren auch die restlichen Mädchen wach geworden. Doch Hermine hatte keine große Lust auf Gesellschaft, also schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und ging wie so oft in die Bibliothek.  
  
Snapes Worte gingen Hermine einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
  
'Oder machen sie das immer, wenn sie Probleme mit ihrem Weasley haben? Er hält es wohl auch nicht lange mit ihnen aus...'  
  
War sie wirklichst schlimm? Doch Ron liebte sie, so wie sie war... oder etwa nicht? 'Was geht es Snape auch überhaupt an? Hat er keine eigenen Probleme?' Hermine starrte auf ihr "Verteidigung gegen die Dunkelenkünste" Buch, ohne auch nur eine Zeile zu lesen.  
  
"Hermine, was machst du denn hier? Warum bist du den nicht fertig? So kannst du doch nicht gehen!" Rons Stimme holte Hermine zurück aus ihren Gedanken. Sie verstand nicht.  
  
"Wohin gehen Ron?"  
  
"Hast du es etwa vergessen? Heute ist doch Hogsmeade Wochenende! Unser letzter Besuch, bevor wir Hogwarts verlassen! Wir wollten doch mit Harry hin!"  
  
Ron hatte recht... Sie hatte sich so viele Gedanken um Snape gemacht, dass sie Hogsmeade und Ron völlig vergessen hatte.  
  
"JA stimmt. Sorry, Ron, aber ich war zu beschäftigt mit dem Lernen, es sind doch bald Prüfungen!" Hermine wollte nichts von Snape sagen, es würde Ron nur wieder unnötig aufregen!  
  
"Och ne, jetzt hör' bloß auf mit diesen doofen Prüfungen... hatten wir das Thema nicht schon gestern? Und überhaupt, wo warst du gestern? Ich dachte du würdest noch vorbei kommen?"  
  
"Mir sind meine Noten wichtig, Ron." Hermine hatte keine Lust wieder, mit diesem Thema anzufangen... Ron störte es sowieso schon, dass sie immer lernte und zu wenig Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.  
  
"Mir doch auch, aber ich will auch noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, also komm! Wir machen uns einen schönen Abend in Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Ron, es geht nicht... Ich muss um 19.00Uhr bei Snape sein, wegen gestern!" Schon bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sich Hermine... "Bitte was? Kann doch nicht wahr sein! Am Wochenende? Was will er denn von dir?" Das wusste Hermine selber nicht.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Als ich gestern bei ihm war, gab es eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen mir und Snape... Na ja, deshalb wollte er mich heute abend noch sehen und mir eine Strafarbeit geben!" Hermine wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was das wieder sein würde.  
  
"Geh doch einfach nicht hin! Was soll er schon sagen? Immerhin ist es unser letzter Besuch in Hogsmeade! Ich wollte mit dir gemütlich in die drei Besen gehen! Und lernen kannst du immer noch!"  
  
"Ja klar Ron, ich geh einfach nicht hin! Snape hat gesagt, wenn ich nicht komme, dann ist mein Abschluss in Zaubertränke gefährdet!"  
  
"Ach so, also versteh ich es richtig, dass dir dein Abschluss wichtiger ist, als ich?" Wie Ron da stand... Er war unheimlich gewachsen, fast größer als Harry, und hatte sich seine Roten haare etwas länger wachsen lassen, was Hermine gut gefiel...  
  
"Nein, mein Süßer, so war es nicht gemeint! Aber versteh doch..."  
  
"Nein, ich kann und will es nicht verstehen, ich dachte, dir würde etwas an mir liegen!"  
  
Ron wurde lauter und die restlichen Schüler schauten schon rüber.  
  
"Nicht so laut Ron, bitte! Können wir nicht in Ruhe darüber reden?"  
  
"Ich rede so laut ich will... und was gibt es da noch so groß zu reden?" Langsam wurde Hermine wütend! Was wollte er denn hören?  
  
"Ron, bitte versteh doch! Ich muss einfach zu Snape, er würde mir sonst das Leben zur Hölle machen! Du kennst ihn doch!"  
  
"Du siehst ihn nur noch 3 Wochen! Nur noch 3 Wochen Hermine... dann ist es doch vorbei! Und wir können endlich zusammen ziehen..." Hermine hasste es, wenn Ron so sprach. Ihr ging das alles zu schnell... Sie waren doch erst ein Jahr zusammen und es lief auch nicht immer rosig in der Beziehung!  
  
"Ron, bitte können wir das nicht ein anderes mal besprechen? Ich muss gleich zu Snape und ich habe noch nichts gegessen und ich muss mich noch fertig machen!"  
  
"Ach, ist es dir zu lästig, wenn ich über unser Leben rede? Und fertig machen musst du dich auch noch? Für wen? Für Snape?"  
  
"Spinnst du jetzt total? Kannst du nicht ohne mich nach Hogsmeade gehen? Harry kommt doch auch mit!"  
  
"Ja super, deshalb habe ich auch 'ne Freundin, um mit Harry nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Toll echt klasse! Ich bin begeistert Hermine! Aber weißt du was? Ich habe auf den ganzen Mist einfach keinen Bock mehr!" Rons Gesicht hatte die Farbe von seinen Haaren übertroffen!  
  
"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Snape mich unbedingt heute sehen will, oder?"  
  
"Hättest du nicht einfach den Mund halten können, wie sonst auch? Dann wäre das alles auch nicht passiert!"  
  
"Was soll das denn jetzt bitteschön heißen? Dass ich auch noch Schuld daran bin? Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?"  
  
Hermine konnte sich noch kaum auf dem Stuhl halten, am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine gescheuert!  
  
"Ich versteh' dich einfach nicht mehr! Das ist mein Problem! Warum sind wir überhaupt noch zusammen? Wir sehen uns doch kaum noch! Du bist mehr bei Snape und in der Bibliothek als bei mir!"  
  
"Das frag' ich mich auch gerade! Warum sind wir überhaupt noch zusammen?" Hermine wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war... doch es war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Ron brachte ein sarkastisches Lachen zum Vorschein...  
  
'Er kann es schon fast so gut wie Snape' dachte Hermine.  
  
"Gut, gut. Wenn du das so siehst Hermine... dann sollten wir es doch einfach lassen! Oder nicht? Dir scheint es ja nur recht zu sein! Bitte, wenn du es willst, dann war es das...!" Ron drehte sich um und stürmte zur Tür.  
  
"Ron, bitte warte, so war es doch nicht gemeint!"  
  
Doch Ron hörte sie nicht und lief wutentbrannt aus der Bibliothek. 'Womit hab ich das eigentlich alles verdient,' fragte sich Hermine, als sie ihre Sachen packte und sich zum Schlafsaal aufmachte. Hermine Schmiss ihre Bücher bei Seite und zog sich einen anderen Umhang an, in Schwarz, wie es grade ihrer Stimmung entsprach. Sie war total wütend und hätte sich am liebsten heulend aufs Bett geworfen, doch Snape wartete bestimmt schon auf sie... 


	3. Chap 3

So, hier ist Chapter 3... Snape bekommt endlich seinen Auftritt! *g* Wie immer muss ich mich bei meiner BeTa-leserin bedanken! RALNA!!!! * hug you so much* Und einen fetten DANK an alle die meine Story lesen und ein Rev. da lassen! So, jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen! **************************************  
  
Chap.3: Kann es Liebe sein?  
  
Hermine trottete lustlos durch die Gänge Richtung Kerker. Doch sie blieb plötzlich stehen. Sie glaubte nicht, was sie da sah. Eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors stand dort und mitten drin Ron, händchenhaltend mit dieser alten Schnepfe! Sie wollte schon lange was von Ron. Hermine hatte nicht die Lust und auch nicht die Kraft sich jetzt mit Ron auseinander zusetzen.  
  
Sie klopfte hart an die Kerkertür und man hörte ein genervtes "Was ist den?" von drinnen. Hermine öffnete die Tür und stand in Snapes Büro. "Was wollen die denn hier, Miss Granger? Haben sie sich verlaufen?" raunzte Snape sie an.  
  
'Sie sieht gestresst aus...' dachte Snape, aber was interessierte es ihn überhaupt?  
  
"Sie haben gestern gesagt, dass ich um 19.00uhr hier sein soll und da bin ich!"  
  
"Ja das sehe ich... nun gut.. wo waren wir gestern stehen geblieben?" Snape wollte sie reizen, und Hermine fiel natürlich voll drauf rein.  
  
"Wir haben gestern da aufgehört, wo sie mich beleidigt haben!" Hermine war es jetzt egal was sie sagte, sie war einfach nur Stocksauer! Und auf Snape nahm sie einfach keine Rücksicht, sie konnte ihren Frust einfach bei ihm abladen! Snapes Mund kräuselte sich.  
  
"Ach ja stimmt... nun gut, wollen wir da weiter machen?" Seine Stimme klang sehr amüsiert.  
  
"Wenn sie Spaß dran haben. Mich kann heute nicht mehr viel schocken!" sagte Hermine gleichgültig.  
  
'Was ist denn in die gefahren? Irgendwas muss sie total aufgeregt haben!'  
  
"Wie bitte, Miss Granger? Habe ich da richtig gehört?"  
  
"JA, das haben sie! Haben sie ein Problem damit? Sagen sie mir doch einfach, was ich machen soll!"  
  
'Wie eine kleine Rebellin. Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten von der Ach so schlauen Granger! Es steht ihr gut...'  
  
Snape erwischte sich selber dabei, wie er mehr und mehr über diese kleine Göre nachdachte... Er sollte mal öfters aus seinen Kerkern raus... Aber was konnte er auch dafür? Er hatte schon so lange keine Frau mehr begehrt! Und dann stand da diese kleine Göre von Granger, die gar nicht mehr so klein war. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sehr weibliche Formen angenommen und eigentlich hatte sie ein niedliches Gesicht, vor allem wenn sie sich aufregte. Er konnte Weasley schon verstehen...  
  
"Miss Granger, was erlauben sie sich eigentlich?" Snape wollte nicht weiter spinnen und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.  
  
"Wie reden sie mit mir?"  
  
Hermine störte es nicht. Jetzt fühlte sie sich nicht hilflos und alleine wie gestern. Es war ihr einfach egal, Ron hatte mit ihr Schluss gemacht, dann könnte sie jetzt auch Snape die Stirn bieten! Sie würde einfach ihre Wut an ihm auslassen, auch wenn es wohl Gryffindor viele Punkte kosten würde!!!  
  
"So wie sie gestern mit mir geredet haben Prof. Snape!" sagte Hermine bestimmend.  
  
Snape traute seinen Ohren nicht! Die kleine Granger traute sich ja richtig was. Noch nie hatte sich eine Schülerin getraut, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Das beeindruckte ihn schon etwas. Aber das wollte er sich nicht anmerken lassen.  
  
"Meinen sie nicht, dass sie sich etwas im Ton vergreifen, Miss Granger?" Hermine wunderte sich, es gab noch gar keinen Punkteabzug...  
  
"Nein Prof. Snape! Anders haben sie gestern auch nicht mit mir geredet!" Hermine wusste, dass sie es zu weit trieb, aber was interessierte sie es noch?  
  
Snape trat von seinem Schreibtisch weg, auf sie zu... Sein Schwarzer Umhang wehte hinter ihm und voller Arroganz trat er zu Hermine rüber.  
  
"Wissen sie eigentlich, was sie da grade tun? Das kostet Gryffindor eine menge Punkte und ihren Abschluss!" Hermine beobachtete ihn genau...  
  
'Noch nie hab ich ihn mit einer Frau gesehen... Ob er jemals eine hatte? Wie es wohl ist, wenn er küsst. Kann er überhaupt küssen?'  
  
Hermine schüttelte sich, bei ihren Gedanken. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas von Snape denken? Aber warum nicht? Er war einfach nur ein Mann, der bestimmt auch seine Vorteile hatte, wobei Hermine keine auffielen. Snape stand direkt vor Hermine und sie schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Hermine blitze ihm entgegen... 'Sie hat schöne Augen, dass mir das nicht mal früher eingefallen ist... Aber was mache ich hier eigentlich?'  
  
"Was haben sie eigentlich gegen mich? Was habe ich ihnen getan, dass sie immer auf mir herumhacken?"  
  
Hermine spürte wie ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen, aber diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht mehr geben!  
  
'Eine so Stolze Frau, mit tränen in den Augen?!'  
  
Snape wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, zum ersten mal in seinem Leben war er sprachlos, und es war ihm peinlich!  
  
"Was soll ich schon gegen sie haben? Sie sind eine elende Besserwisserin und das nervt mich tierisch!"  
  
Snape wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber er tat ihr immer mehr weh. Doch Hermine steckte es ungewöhnlich gut weg.  
  
"Ach bin ich das? Und wenn schon, was sind sie den? Sie leben hier in ihren Kerkern... einsam und verlassen. Haben sie überhaupt jemals eine Frau geküsst, geschweige den geliebt? Dass kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen! Es würde sie keiner haben wollen! Jeder hasst sie, jeder!"  
  
Aua, das hatte gesessen... Hermine wurde jetzt erst bewusste was sie da gesagt hatte... Sie sah in diese tief schwarzen Augen, und für einen kurzen Moment, glaubte sie so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Snape war total verunsichert. ' Wie kann sie es wagen...'  
  
"Wie können sie es wagen? Was glauben sie eigentlich, wer sie sind? Sie sind gar nichts! Was wissen sie schon? Sie haben grade ihren Zaubertränkelehrer zu tiefst beleidigt! Das war es dann auch mit ihrem Abschluss in Zaubertränke, Miss Granger! Und... 150 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
Snape wusste, dass er nur dies gegen sie anwenden konnte... Hermine fiel alles aus dem Gesicht...  
  
"Das können sie nicht machen Prof. Snape! Sie haben mit mir genau das gleiche getan! Das ist wieder mal nicht fair! Und das wissen sie!"  
  
Doch Snape antwortete nicht, er schaute sie einfach nur an, ganz tief. Seine schwarzen langen Haare fielen ihn ins Gesicht und Hermine gefiel es sehr... Wie er da stand, seine schwarzen kalten Augen sie durchdringend anstarrten, wie seine blasse Haut im Kerzenschein schimmerte... Sie hatte seinen Wunden Punkt getroffen... Aber er würde es ihr schon zeigen...  
  
Er beugte sich zu Hermine runter, seine schlanken Finger hoben ihren Kinn an und dann presste er seine Lippen hart auf ihre. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment und Hermine wusste nicht, was hier geschah. Sie erhob ihre Hand und wollte ihm grade eine klatschen, doch reaktionsschnell ergriff Snape ihr Handgelenk. Sie starrte ihn an und Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. Es war, als ob eine Maske von Snapes Gesicht fiel... Sie sah ihn seinen Augen Lust... Lust und Begierde, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie Angst, aber wovor?  
  
***********************  
  
Ich weiß, ich bin gemein... *fg* Aber es soll ja auch spannende bleiben, ich möchte ja meine Treuen Leser net verlieren! :o) So, wäre geht's ganz lieb wenn ihr ein Rev. Da lassen würdet! Damit ich weiß ob es euch gefällt oder nicht?! * fleh* * ganz lieb guck* DANKE!!! Im voraus!  
  
HERM.!^^ 


	4. Chap 4

So, hier ist Chapter 4! Einen fetten Kuss an alle die mir ge- Rev.-t haben! * Freu* Ich hab mich super darüber gefreut, da macht das weiter schreiben doppelt Spaß! :o) Wieder ein dicken Knuddler an RALNA! *hug you so much* Lest ihre Story!! Ja, der Sev. Bekommt jetzt eine Bedeutende Rolle! *g*  
  
Talina: Er hat sie geküsst, weil er ihr zeigen wollte das er das sehr wohl kann! * g* Da sie ihn ja gefragt hat ob er überhaupt küssen kann! * g* Aber es wird später noch etwas aufgeklärt und erläutert! Ach ja... Ich weiß... sie kommen hier sehr schnell zur Sache, aber dass muss so sein, um den weiteren Verlauf der Story einen Sinn zu geben! ^^  
  
Noch mal ACH JA! Sorry, ich hab EHRLICH versucht das Sev. nicht ganz OOC wird! Aber ich denke das Gelingt mir überhaupt nicht im weiteren Verlauf der Story... Es tut mir echt Leid... Aber ich versuch mein bestes! :o)  
  
FREU MICH IMMER ÜBER NETTE ODER BÖSE REV.! DANKE! *lieb guck* Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen... ********************************************************  
  
Chap.4: Kann es Liebe sein?  
  
Snape hielt immer noch Hermines Handgelenk. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wegrennen? Schreien? Aber warum sollte sie? Snape schaute sie einfach nur an.  
  
'Was mach ich hier eigentlich?' Dachte Snape, doch nun war es zu spät.  
  
"Könnten sie mich bitte loslassen Prof. Snape?" presst Hermine hervor.  
  
Er ließ sie los, aber schaute ihr immer noch unentwegt in die Augen. Hermine schritt zur Tür, doch dann blieb sie stehen... Sie drehte sich zu Snape um...  
  
'Was hat dieser Mann nur an sich, dass es mich so zu ihm hinzieht?' Doch Snape riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Sie können gehen, Miss Granger, wenn sie wollen! Aber denken sie daran, sie haben nur diese eine Chance! Ein zweites Mal wird es nicht geben... überlegen sie sich es genau, bevor sie die Türschwelle überschreiten!"  
  
Sie wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie näherte sich automatisch Snape. Vielleicht war es ihr Stolz, denn was Ron konnte, konnte sie auch. Vielleicht sehnte sie sich einfach in diesen Moment nach Liebe. Oder vielleicht zog der Zaubertränkemeister sie einfach in seinem Bann, denn er war so voller Geheimnisse und schwarzer Magie, dass sie dem Angebot nicht widerstehen konnte. Vergessen war sein Sarkasmus, seine Gefühlskälte, vergessen war auch das er ein Slytherin war und dazu noch SEVERUS SNAPE hieß, hier Lehrer. Und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, sah sie Severus Snape triumphierend Lächeln.  
  
Sie schritt auf Snape zu und jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie sexy er im Kerzenlicht aussah... Seine schwarze Robe fest um den Oberkörper und sein schwarzer Umhang, seine schwarze enge Hose... Hermine fühlte Erregung in sich hochkommen . Sie stand nun vor Snape und er ließ seine langen Finger zu ihrem Hals gleiten. Er öffnete ihren Schwarzen Umhang und er fiel zu Boden. Sie bleib einfach Reglos stehen. Snape begutachtete Hermine und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte einen schlichten grauen Rock an, ein weißes Hemd und den Gryffindorpullunder drüber... dann zog er Hermine zu sich.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du nicht gehst..!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste dann ihren Hals.  
  
Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Dann spürte sie wieder Severus Lippen auf ihren. Er drang hart, aber vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge in Hermines Mund ein, sie ließ ihn einfach gewähren. Er ertastete ihre Mundhöhle und forderte dann ihre Zunge auf. Hermine ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und auch ihre Zunge glitt in Severus Mundhöhle. Er schmeckte gut und seine Lippen waren wohlig warm. Severus unterbrach den Kuss und schaute sie wieder an. Hermine sah eindeutig Begierde und Lust in seinen Augen, er konnte tatsächlich Gefühle zeigen!!  
  
"Noch kannst du zurück... überleg es dir gut...!" seine Stimme klang rau und kalt.  
  
Hermine beantwortete dies, indem sie seinen Umhang zu Boden gleiten ließ. Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, dann zog er sie zu seinen Privatgemächern.  
  
Hermine schaute sich um. Im Wohnzimmer prasselte ein reges Feuer im Kamin. Davor standen zwei bequeme schwarze Ledersessel und ein Eichentisch, der Raum erschien feucht, dennoch war es wohligwarm. Er führte sie weiter zu seinem Schlafsaal. Es bestand aus einem hohen, großen und dunkelbraunen Himmelbett. Seine Bettdecke und Kissen bestanden aus feiner Seide in dunkelgrün.  
  
Sie standen vor seinem Bett, als Severus anfing ihr den Pullunder auszuziehen. Auch hier ließ Hermine in gewähren und schaute ihm dabei zu. Mit etwas Gewalt öffnete er ihr Hemd und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Er betrachtete ihre wunderschönen Brüste. Dann entwendete er ihr den Rock... Da stand sie nun vor ihm... wunderschön! Er genoss den Anblick eine Weile, bis Hermine anfing seine Robe aufzuknöpfen. Dann legte er Hermine mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett. Wieder fand seine Zunge der ihrige und sie spielten eine Weile miteinander... Dann glitt seine Zunge an ihrem Ohr... er knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen, küsste dann ihren Hals und wanderte dann zu ihrem BH. Hermine ließ sich fallen und schloss die Augen. Severus öffnete fix den BH und strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über ihre Brust. Seine Zunge wanderte zu ihren Brustwarzen und er saugte leicht an ihnen. Hermine spürte ihre Erregung. Severus Hand wanderte zu Hermines Innenschenkel und sie spürte seine Erregung an ihren Beinen. Seine Zunge wanderte zu ihrem Bauchnabel... er umkreiste ihn mit seiner Zunge. Dann ließ er sie wieder hochfahren und küsste Hermine gierig. Sie streifte Severus das schwarze Hemd aus, was er noch unter seiner Robe trug. Dan erschrak sie leicht. Es kam eine blasse geschundene Haut zum Vorschein. Seine Brust zierten Narben, so wie auch seinen Rücken.  
  
'Die Wunden eines Todessers' dachte Hermine, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment störte es sie einfach nicht. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur, vergessen war das Hier vergessen war das Morgen, es gab nur JETZT, sie beide...  
  
Sie strich ihn über seinem Rücken und sah seine muskulösen Arme. Er beobachtete sie einfach nur. Dann knöpfte sie bewusst langsam seine Hose auf und ließ auch sie auf dem Boden neben dem Bett fallen. In seiner engen Boxershorts konnte man deutlich seine Männliche Erregung sehen. Doch es störte Hermine nicht, im Gegenteil. Hermines Hand glitt kurz über seine Erregung und sie hörte einen kurzen Seufzer von Severus. Severus küsste Hermine wieder gierig und hart, doch es störte sie nicht. Auch sie küsste ihn hart aber bedacht. Dabei ließ Severus seine Hände zu ihrer Hüpfte gleiten und zog ihren Slip aus. Er spürte die Wärme, die von ihrer Weiblichkeit ausging und es steigerte seine Lust erheblich. Hermine machte es ihm nach und zog auch seine Boxershorts aus und erblickte seine volle Männlichkeit. Es brauchte keine Worte um zu verstehen, was beide wollten!  
  
Er beugte sich über Hermine, sie schloss genüsslich ihre Augen und ließ sich entspannt auf sein Bett sinken. Severus Hände wanderten wieder zu ihren Schenkeln und er presste sie mit etwas Gewalt auseinander. Dann spürte Hermine wie er seine erregte Männlichkeit langsam in sie einführte. Er füllte sie total aus und Hermine stöhnte leise auf... sie ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und genoss seine rhythmischen Bewegungen. Sie hob leicht ihr Becken an, damit er tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Auch Severus entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und er intensivierte seine Bewegungen. Hermine schloss sich ihnen an. Immer wieder hob sie ihr Becken an und ließ sich wieder sanft ins Bett fallen. Severus stütze sich mit seinem Starken armen ab und küsste sie ab und zu mit einer gewissen zärtlichen Härte. Hermine spürte wie sie ihre Erregung kaum noch stoppen konnte. Sie fühlte auf einmal wie erst eine heiße dann eine kalte Welle der Gefühle sie durchströmte. Sie stöhnte auf indem selben Moment, wie es auch Severus tat. Sie ließ sich erschöpft ins Bett fallen und auch Snape sank neben ihr nieder. Sie atmeten beide schwer, dann drehte sich Hermine zu Severus. Er lag total erschöpft auf dem Rücken und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Haare klebten ihm an seinem schweißnassen Gesicht und er atmete schnell ein und aus. Hermine beobachtete ihn eine Weile, sie konnte ihn atmen hören... sah seine blasse helle Haut... und roch einen süßlich angenehmen Duft. Noch immer war sie wie von Sinnen als sie sich wieder zu Severus runter beugte und ihn leidenschaftlich und fordernd küsste. Severus schien es auch zu gefallen, denn er erwiderte ihren fordernden Kuss. Hermine drehte den Spieß um und bedeckte seine blasse Haut mit Küssen. Sie glitt seinen Hals runter, zu seiner Brust. Sie küsste sie und glitt dann wieder hoch zu seinem Mund. Er öffnete die Augen und Hermine erblickte wieder rege Lust in ihnen. Sie versank in seinen Schwarzen Augen, die in diesem Moment soviel Gefühl und Leidenschaft ausdrückten. Severus zog Hermine auf sich und sie setzte sich. Sie nahm seine Arme und streckte sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach oben, dann hielt sie die Hände fest. Hermine genoss es, dass sie über Severus Besitz ergriffen hatte, und er wehrte sich nicht einmal. Sie erhob sich leicht und spürte wieder seine erregte Männlichkeit in sich gleiten. Wieder entfuhr ihr ein leises Stöhnen und sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Hermine ließ Severus Hände los und ihre Finger krallten sich sanft in seine Schultern. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Hüfte und umklammerte sie sanft. Hermine intensivierte ihre Bewegungen und beide atmeten immer schneller und stöhnten auf...  
  
Dieses Spiel führten sie die ganze Nacht fort und schliefen dann gegen Morgengrauen erschöpft und befriedigt nebeneinander ein.  
  
************************************************* So, ich hoffe auch dieses Chapter hat euch gefallen?! Wenn JA oder auch NEIN hinterlasst doch bitte ein kleines Rev.! *fleh * Ich brauche eure Meinung! Jetzt bitte weiter Lesen, ich weiß, das es schon ziemlich zur Sache geht, aber die Story fängt grade erst an, und diese Nacht wird Hermine wohl noch bereuen, es wird also spannende! (hoff ich doch...)! ALSO BITTE BLEIBT MIR TREU!!!  
  
HERM.!^^ 


	5. Chap 5

Da bin ich mal wieder... Chapter 5 ist mehr als Kurz, aber dafür bekommt ihr auch 3 Chaps. Auf einmal also bitte nicht nörgeln! *g* Ich werde jetzt für ne Woche in den Urlaub verschwinden, hatte aber keine großen Auswirkungen auf die Story... ich wollts euch nur mal sagen... *lach*

Wie immer meinen tiefen DANK an **RALNA**! *hug you so much*

**Amalyinchen**: Ich sag nur LASS DICH ÜBERRASCHEN... aber du hast gute Ideen! *g*

**Eisblume**: Warum sie es bereut, bekommt man schnell mit! (Hoff ich doch)

**Silent Roses**: Danke für dein Rev.! Und danke das du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast... ;o)

Euch allen nen FETT DANK und einen dicken Knuddler für eure Rev.! Das muntert mich immer wieder auf, es gibt wirklich Leute die das Lesen... man Stelle sich vor! *Lach*

Nun genug gelabert... viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 5: Kann es Liebe sein?_**

Hermine wurden von den einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Sie blinzelte und erschrak leicht. Die schweren schwarzen Vorhänge verbargen den dahinter liegenden Tag. Sie raffte sich verschlafen auf und schaute sich um... Sie lag in einem großen dunklen Himmelbett... Nackt und alleine. Hermine brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu erinnern, dann erblickte sie auf dem Tisch einen Nachricht und ein Tablett... Frühstück.. Sie stand auf, zog sich schnell etwas über und lass.

Miss Granger,

Ich habe ihnen etwas zu essen kommen lassen. Bitte bedienen sie sich. Wenn sie möchten, können sie sich auch meiner Dusche bedienen. Ich ersuche sie später, um ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen.

S.S

Hermine rührte das Essen nicht an, sie verspürte einfach keinen Hunger, sondern ging direkt unter die Dusche. Sie stellte das Wasser ein und erblickte eine Flasche Haarshampoo, sie musste leicht schmunzeln, stellte sich dann aber unter die Dusche. Hermine lehnte sich an die Wand und ließ das Wasser einfach nur auf sich einprasseln...

'Was hab ich hier eigentlich getan? Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen? Wie soll ich das nur Ron erklären, wenn ich es mir selber nicht mal erklären kann?!'

Hermine fühlte sich auf einmal total schrecklich. Ihr wurde grade bewusst, dass sie Ron betrogen hatte... mit SEVERUS SNAPE! Aber war sie mit Ron eigentlich noch zusammen? Und warum hatte sie sich von Snape verführen lassen? Und hatte sie es nicht selber gewollt?

Hermine wollte nur noch weg hier... Die einstürzenden Gedanken versuchten Hermine zu erdrücken. Sie stellte die Dusche ab, trocknete sich ab und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen die auf dem ganzen Boden verstreut herumlagen. 

Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Snape...

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie gelangte sie zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Hermine schmiss sich Gedanken verloren aufs Bett.

'Du liebst doch Ron, warum hast du dann mit Snape geschlafen? Eigentlich empfindest du doch gar nichts für diesen Mann. Er ist doch einfach nur dein Lehrer und dazu noch der meist gehasste...'

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte es tatsächlich mit Severus Snape getrieben... Wie sollte sie Ron jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Geschweige denn, dann Snape.

Hermine blieb den restlichen Sonntag im Mädchenschlafsaal, hier war sie sicher vor Ron und Snape. Aber irgendwann musste sie sich ihnen stellen, sie konnte nicht ewig hier oben bleiben...

*********************************************************************

So weit so gut... weiter zu Chapter 6....

HERM.!^^


	6. Chap 6

**_Chapter 6: Kann es Liebe sein?_****__**

Zum Glück hatte Hermine erst am Mittwoch wieder Zaubertränke. So musste sie nur Ron gegenüber treten. Mit grausamen Magenkneifen wachte sie Montag morgen auf, zog sich widerwillig an und schlich zum Frühstück. Sie war einer der ersten die da waren und von Ron und Harry war noch nichts in Sicht...

'Typisch... sie schlafen sich noch mal Tod'

Hermine stocherte in ihren Rühreiern rum, als sie im Augenwinkel eine Schwarze Gestallt mit wehendem Umhang auf sich zugehen sah.

'Was...'

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger, wie ich sehe haben sie wieder Appetit" flüsterte Snape mit gewohnt kalter Stimme. Hermine antwortet nicht und starrte einfach nur auf ihren Teller.

„Ich habe sie gestern überall gesucht, Miss Granger, wir müssen dringend miteinander reden!"

Snapes stimme klang wie immer.. kein Anzeichen von Emotionen.

„Ja? Müssen wir das? Ich wüsste nicht warum!" Hermine stellte sich dumm. Doch ihr Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken.

„Das wissen sie ganz genau, Miss Granger!" Hermine spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut... Es kam ihr so vor, als ob Snape immer näher kam.

Doch plötzlich wandte Snape sich von ihr ab und ging zum Lehrertisch. Zum ersten mal war Hermine richtig froh, Ron und Harry zu sehen.

„Morgen Herm." sagte Harry verschlafen und setzte sich etwas weiter weg...

'Dann kann ich mir ja denken was jetzt komm...'

„Hermine, können wir Reden?" Sie hatte recht mit ihrer Vermutung. 

„Ja sicher, Ron. Setz dich doch!" Hermine hatte eigentlich keine Lust, aber immer noch besser, als sich mit Snape auseinander setzen zu müssen!

„Wegen gestern... Tut mir leid, Hermine, es war nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur sauer, weil ich mich so gefreut hatte mit dir nach Hogsmead zu gehen!"

„Ja, dass hab ich gemerkt und da dachtest du, dann geh ich halt mit dieser...dieser Kuh dahin...!"

„Du hast mich gestern noch gesehen?" fragte Ron irritiert.

„Ja Ron, muss ja toll gewesen sein, ihre Hand zu halten!" Hermines Stimme klang gleichgültig...

„Nein, es war aber anders! Sie hat sie einfach meine Hand genommen..."

„Ach und der arme kleine Ron konnte sich dagegen natürlich nicht wehren!" unterbrach ihn Hermine. Sie klang schon so wie Snape.

„Nein...also... ich..." stotterte Ron rum.

„Kannst du dir denken, dass das kein schöner Anblick war..." Hermine fühlte sich bei diesen Worten total mies... Wer hatte den wen betrogen?

„Natürlich! Aber es wird nie wieder vorkommen Hermine, du weißt doch das ich nur dich liebe! Bitte verzeih mir!"

Was sollte Hermine dazu sagen? Sie liebte Ron doch auch noch... Und von Snape wollte sie bestimmt nichts... sie entschied Ron und sich noch mal eine zweite Chance zu geben.

Zum ersten mal schaute sie Ron an...

„Ok, Ron. Probieren wir es noch mal! Aber das ist deine ALLER LETZTE CHANCE!"

Ron strahlte über beide Ohren und umarmte Hermine. Dabei erblickte Hermine Snape... er sah sie mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, den Hermine nicht deuten konnte.

Sie beschloss Ron nichts von ihrer Nacht mit Snape zu erzählen, warum auch? Es gab jetzt keinen Grund mehr! Auch Harry war sichtlich erfreut, dass sich Ron und Hermine wieder zusammen gerauft hatten. 

Der Montag und der Dienstag verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle... Sie war wieder glücklich mit Ron und war sich sicher, dass das mit Snape nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen war. Doch Snape suchte immer wieder ihre Nähe um mit ihr zu reden. Doch Hermine gelang es immer zu entkommen. So verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit mit Ron oder im Mädchenschlafsaal. 

Hermine hatte sich schon überlegt, einfach nicht zu Zaubertränke zu gehen, aber sie wusste genau, dass sie das nie machen könnte. Snape würde ihr sicher eins reinwürgen und es waren nur noch 2 Wochen bis zu den Abschluss Prüfungen. 

Natürlich verging der Dienstag wie im Flug und schon stand sie Hand in Hand mit Ron vor den Kerkern. Sie schloss ihre Augen, atmete noch mal tief ein und betrat dann den Kerker. Sie suchte sich einen Platz weit hinten mit Ron und schon kam er ernst mit seinem wehenden schwarzen Umhang in den Kerker zu seinem Schreibtisch, stellte sich davor und sagte:" In zwei Wochen sind ihre Abschluss Prüfungen. Also sollten sie ab heute genau aufpassen, denn dies alles könnte ich dran nehmen! Es könnte sein das ich einen von ihnen vergifte und sein zugeteilter Partner müsste dann schnell einen Gegengift zubereiten können! Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass einer krepiert, nicht wahr. Mister Potter?" Snapes Stimme klang kalt und berechnend, und seine Ironie war mal wieder greifbar. Doch danach blitzte er zu Hermine rüber oder bildete sich Hermine das nur ein? 

Partnerarbeit war angesagt, so brauten Hermine und Ron zusammen ein Gegengift. Ron küsste Hermine flüchtig auf die Wange...

„Mister Weasley, könnten sie das bitte in meinem Unterricht lassen? Sie sollen sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, sonst werden wir das Gegengift gleich an Miss Granger testen!" hallte Snapes Stimme durch den Kerker. 

„Ob der Überhaupt weiß, was Liebe und Gefühle sind? Meinst du, er hat jemals in seinem Leben eine Frau geküsst?" murmelte Ron, Hermine zu.

'Ja das hat er und er kann es verdammt gut...' Hermine erwischte sich bei diesem Gedanken und hörte auf damit bevor sie...

„Nein Ron, bestimmt nicht" antwortete sie matt. Die Doppelstunde verflog viel zu schnell, denn Hermine hatte die Befürchtung das Snape die Gunst der Stunde nutzen würde, um mit ihr zu reden. Es gongte und wieder packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und versuchte sich beim heraus gehen hinter Ron zu verstecken... aber zu früh gefreut!

„Sie, Miss Granger bleiben hier!" schnarrte Snape, ohne von seinem Schreibtisch hoch zu schauen.

„Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder von dir? Langsam nervt er..."

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Ron..." Was natürlich glatt gelogen war!

Snape schaute hoch und zu ihnen rüber.

„Sie, Mister Weasley, können gehen!" 

Ron gab Hermine noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und verließ dann wiederwillig den Kerker...

Hermine trat an Snapes Schreibtisch ran und blickte ihn eisern in die Augen. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von Gefühl und Leidenschaft, die üblichen kalten schwarzen Augen blickten sie an.

„Hier bin ich, Professor, was gib es?" fragte Hermine Snape mit einer gewissen Arroganz in der Stimme, die eigentlich immer Snape hatte!

Snapes Augen blitzten auf...

„Das wissen wie genau, Miss Granger! Hat es einen besonderen Grund, warum sie mir dauernd aus dem Weg gehen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Es ist nicht anders als sonst!" Snape wusste genau, dass das gelogen war...

Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hasse es angelogen zu werden, Miss Granger... Ich wollte mit ihnen über den Samstag Abend reden..."  
Doch weiter kam Snape gar nicht.

„Da gibt es nicht mehr viel zu reden! Was wollen sie den von mir hören? Dass ich sie Liebe? Absurd... Ich bereue zu tiefst, was ich da getan habe und ihnen sollte es nicht anders ergehen! Ich liebe Ron und bin weiterhin mit ihm zusammen! Sie tun mir leid!"

Hermine drehte sich um und stürmte aus den Kerkern, sie gab Snape gar keine Chance, um zu antworten.

Ron hatte draußen auf Hermine gewartet.

„Das ging aber schnell, was wollte er denn von dir?"

„Ach nichts..." um nicht weiter Reden zu müssen, küsste sie Ron. Sie war sich sicher, dass es mit Snape überhaupt keine Bedeutung hatte, sie liebte doch Ron...

***********************************************************

So, das war es erste mal so weit von mir... wenn es euch gefallen hat oder auch net dann sagt mir doch bitte durch ein kleines Rev. bescheid! Ich freu mich immer riesig, und da macht das weiter schreiben doppelt Spaß! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr weiter Rätseln wie es weiter geht, bin für alles offen! *g*

für alle, denen es mit Herm. und Rons. Versöhnung zu schnell ging. herm will einfach net zu lange an Sev. denke, will sich nicht eingestehen, dass sie ihn anziehend und interessant findet, deshalb nimmt sie Ron zurück! Einiger maßen verständlich??

Nun gut, noch mals DANK an meine Treuen Leser! Ihr seit die besten! *g *;o)

HERM.!^^


	7. Chap 7

TATATATA! *g* Hier is das nächste Chapter... ich weiß...etwas spät im Gegensatz zu den anderen... Verzeiht bitte!!

Silent.: Lass dich überraschen ob Sev wirklich die Prinzessin am Ende bekommt...*g* Jo, ich hab im Urlaub geschrieben, aber net dieses Chapter sondern das Ende...(Obwohl ich eigentlich gar nicht so weit bin)

Amalyinchen: Ich danke dir sehr für dein REV.! Ich habe mich supi drüber gefreut! Also Sev Gefühle werden in dieser Story leider nicht wirklich beschrieben, da es aus der Sicht von Herm ist... aber es gibt versteckte hinweise darauf wie er sie findet! Findest du sie? *g* Und ob Herm sich belügt... ich denke du bist schon auf der richtigen Spur... aber wird sie auch merken das sie sich selber belügt? *fieses Grins* 

Seducing Severus: Danke für dein Rev! Hat mich auch sehr gefreut! Tja... vielleicht findet es Ron ja gar nicht raus? Und Herm sieht das wirklich als einmalige Sache? *gg* Und lebt glücklich und zufrieden mit Ron zusammen nach der Schule?! Lass dich überraschen! Ähm, das Stimmt, das Sev hier nicht wirklich seine Gefühlte äußert oder Gedanken! Ich habe drüber nach gedacht auch ihn „Denken" zu lassen, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden nur aus Hermines Sicht zu schreiben! Deshalb kommt Sev. Hier seht kurz... Sorry! Aber weiters dazu findest du nach der Story unten... Was die anderen Denken? Wer weiß ob es überhaupt bekannt wird? Vielleicht ja nicht... * Fies grins* Ich versuch so gut es geht die Sache langsam aber sicher aufzuklären...

Nochmal DANKE und einen Fetten Knuddler an: yvyMaus, Anyaka3 und BlackAngel8... ich freue mich immer wenn ihr Mädels (hoffe ich sag nix falschen?) ein nettes Rev da lässt! Ihr alle baut mich immer auf, wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe!!!!

Nochmals und wieder DANKE an Ralna M. mein BeTa ... **hug you so much** Aber gehtz genug gelabert.....

VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN! :o)

***********************************************************************************************

  
**_Kann es Liebe sein?_**

****

Es war so weit, nur noch eine Woche und Hermine würde Hogwarts verlassen müssen... Sie wusste noch nicht genau, was sie nach Hogwarts machen sollte, aber zu erst wollte sie ihre Eltern besuchen. Alle im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum lernten wie verrückt, da auch die anderen Jahrgänge ihre Prüfungen hatten. Hermine verkroch sich meistens mit Ron zusammen in die Bibliothek. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich nach dieser Nacht sichtlich gebessert. Ron ließ ihr jetzt den Freiraum, den sie brauchte und lernte sogar mit ihr. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape ihr aus dem Weg gehen würde, das war ihr aber nur recht! Sie sah ihn nur noch in Zaubertränke und da war er so kalt und abweisend wie immer. Nichts war mehr zu spüren von seiner Leidenschaft und Liebe. Doch jedes Mal, wenn Hermine anfing darüber nach zu denken, riss sie den Gedankenstrom einfach ab. Sie wollte sich einfach nicht mehr mit Snape beschäftigen, zum Glück musste sie ihn nur noch 6 Std. in Zaubertränke ertragen, dann würde sie ihn nie wieder sehen. Natürlich hatte Hermine ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Ron, doch sie hielt es für das beste ihm nichts zu sagen.

'Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht Heiß' dachte sie immer.

Es war ein Mittwoch, als Snape Hermine nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht zu sich bat oder eher befahl.

„Was gibt es denn so dringendes, Prof. Snape?"

Hermine stand vor ihm und obwohl sie schon fast 18 Jahre alt war, war sie doch noch deutlich kleiner als Snape. Sie musste etwas hochsehen um ihm in seine schwarzen nichtssagenden Augen zu blicken.

„Ich wollte mit ihnen über ihren Abschluss reden, Miss Granger" antwortete ihr Snape emotionslos wie immer.

„Meinen Abschluss?" fragte Hermine sichtlich verwirrt. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er wieder mit der alten Sache ankommen würde.

„Ja, Miss Granger, sie haben richtig gehört! Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie schon wissen, was sie nach der Schule machen wollen?"

Hermine war nun total verunsichert. Was wollte Snape den bloß von ihr?

„Ähm... ich weiß noch nicht Professor. Ich werde erst einmal meine Eltern besuchen und dann mal schauen"

Warum erzählte sie das Snape überhaupt? Es ging ihn doch gar nichts an.

„Das hätte ich von ihnen nicht gedacht, Miss Granger, sie sind doch sonst immer so Zielstrebig!"

Diese Antwort überraschte Hermine total, weil er sie mal ausnahmsweise völlig neutral aussprach.

„Wieso? Hätten sie einen Vorschlag?"

Hermine konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen, doch Snapes kalte Augen ruhten immer noch auf ihren und er verzog keine Mine. 

„Durchaus, das hätte ich...ich hatte schon lange keine so gute Schülerin in Zaubertränke wie sie, auch wenn sie zu meinen Bedauern eine Gryffindor sind."

Hermine viel jetzt ganz vom Glauben ab. War es wirklich Snape, der vor ihr stand? Er hatte sie zum ersten mal gelobt, seit 7 Jahren, das gab Hermine zu bedenken.

„Sie denken doch nicht etwa..." doch als ob Snape ihre Gedanken lesen könnte...  
  


"Doch genau das, Miss Granger! Wollen sie nicht Zaubertränke studieren und nach ihrem Abschluss nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um bei mir zu lernen?"

Hermine ließ sich in dem Stuhl sinken, der hinter ihr stand. Das war das wenigste, was sie erwartet hätte. Sie sollte ausgerechnet Zaubertränke Studieren und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? Und ausgerechnet bei ihm lernen? Doch sie musste zu ihrem erschrecken feststellen, dass ihr der Gedanke gar nicht zu unangenehm war, wie sie jetzt tat. Sie hatte sich immer wohl gefühlt in Hogwarts und als Lehrerin angenommen zu werden, war das größte. Doch ausgerechnet Zaubertränke? Sie hatte eher an Arithmatik  oder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gedacht...

Hermine bemerkte gar nicht, dass Snape sie von oben bis unten musterte und wohl auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Nun, Miss Granger?" fragte Snape schließlich ungeduldig.

„Ich... Ich fühle mich geehrt, Prof. Snape. Doch ihr Angebot kommt jetzt etwas plötzlich... damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, ich würde gerne drüber nach denken, bevor ich mich entscheide..."

Snape zog abwertend seine Augenbraue hoch...

„Natürlich, Miss Granger, sie können gehen!" presste er säuerlich durch seine Zähne...

Doch Hermine blieb einfach sitzen, sie war total baff von dem was Snape ihr gesagt hatte... Auch nach dieser Nacht hätte sie nie erwartet, dass dies jemals Snapes Mund verlassen würde... Immerhin hatte sie ihn danach total abblitzen lassen.

„Ich habe gesagt, sie können gehen, Miss Granger, JETZT"

Brüllte Snape mit einem mal durch den Kerker. Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, nahm aber ihre Tasche, sprang auf und lief raus, bloß weg von ihm.

'Was ist das für ein Mensch, der soviel Liebe zeigen kann und dennoch das Böse in Person verkörpert?'

Snape hatte Hermine völlig durcheinander gebracht, sie versuchte sich immer wieder auf ihre Bücher zu konzentrieren... doch ihre Gedanken blieben immer bei Snape hängen... Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es nur an seinem Angebot lag, aber woran sonst? Sie hatte die Sache schon längst abgehakt. Natürlich war es nicht zu leugnen, dass es eine Wunderschöne Nacht mit Severus war. Sie durfte einmal hinter Snapes Maske sehen... einmal durfte sie Severus sehen, mit Gefühlen und Leidenschaft... unheimlich aufregend und mit einem Blinden Verständnis...

„Hermine? Hallo? Was ist los mit dir?"

Ron riss sie wiedereinmal aus ihren Gedanken, worüber sie aber auch froh war.

„Ähm.. Nichts... mir geht's gut!"

„Mh... warum glaube ich dir das nur nicht? Du sahst aus, als ob du ganz weit weg wärst"

„Du kennst mich schon zu gut, Ron!" Hermine grinste Ron an, in der Hoffnung, dass er aufhören würde zu fragen, doch sie kannte Ron besser...

„Ist es wegen Snape? Was wollte er den jetzt schon wieder von dir?" Ron klang richtig besorgt!

„Ach, da war nichts! Er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht...!"

„Ein was? Angebot? Für was denn?" Man hätte Rons entsetzten mit Händen greifen können.

Hermine blieb nun nichts mehr anderes übrig, als es ihm zu erzählen!

„Snape hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Zaubertränke studieren möchte und dann bei ihm lernen möchte!" Man konnte eine leichte Freude aus ihrer Stimmer heraus hören.

Doch Ron fand das alles gar nicht so angenehm!

„Er hat was? Was denkt er sich eigentlich dabei? Als ob du studieren würdest, und grade Zaubertränke! Wie kommt er denn auf den Mist? Wer will denn schon bei diesem Mann lernen? Kein Mensch!"

„Ron, beruhig dich mal wieder! Er hat es mir doch nur angeboten! Ich fand es nett von ihm, dass er mich auserwählt hat, immerhin bin ich eine Gryffindor! Aber keine Angst, ich denke nicht, dass ich das Angebot annehmen werde!"

Hermine fühlte sich aber eigentlich gar nicht so wohl bei dem Gedanken, dabei wollte sie doch wirklich nicht.

„Das will ich auch hoffen! Ich dachte wir würden nach Hogwarts zusammen ziehen! Ich würde dann einen Job im Ministerium bekommen und du könntest dich dann bald um die Kinder kümmern!"

Hermine hasste dieses Thema! Warum ging sie den auf diese Schule? Bestimmt nicht um Hausfrau und Mutter zu werden, doch sie wusste nicht wie sie das Ron begreiflich machen sollte! Sie hatten sich doch erst grade wieder zusammen gerauft!

„Komm, lass und weiterlernen! Morgen steht die erste Prüfung in „Magische Geschöpfe" an und übermorgen ist „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" dran, wir müssen noch 5 Bücher durchgehen!"

Damit beließ Ron es Gott sei dank auch.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tja, das war Chapter sieben... ich weiß, dafür das ich euch relativ lange drauf hab warten lassen is es auch net grade Lang... **Sorry!**

Ich hoffe auch dieses Chap. hat euch gefallen! Wenn JA oder auch NEIN... einfach da unten auf den Button klicken und ein kleines oder auch langes ;o) Rev. da lassen... darüber freu ich mich besonders und da macht mir das weiter schreiben noch mal so viel Spaß! :o)

So, ich hoffe ich hab euch mit dem jetzigen Verlauf der Story nicht überrollt...ja ich weiß, sehr ungewöhnlich das Sev grade jetzt Herm ein Angebot macht, aber wer weiß was Sev sich dabei Gedacht hat! Und wenn alles Gut läuft wird Herm das ja wohl annehmen! Wer würde das nicht? *g* Aber das wäre wohl zu einfach oder? 

Also, lasst euch Überraschen, ich nehme an, oder bessere gesagt, ich hoffe das ich euch alle noch ein bisschen Überraschen und Schocken kann... 

Ich wollte es nur noch mal für alle sagen: **ICH SCHREIBE DIESE STORY AUS DER SICHT VON HERMINE, ICH HÄTTE AUCH GERNE DIE GEFÜHLE UND DAS DENKEN VON SEV EINGEBAUT, ABER DANN WÄRE ICH MEINEN AUFBAU DER STORY NET TREU GEBLIEBEN UND SO KOMMT SEV DOCH RELATIV KURZ! DESHAKB WIRD AUCH NICHT DEUTLICH WAS SEV ÜBER DIESE NACHT DENKT UND FÜHLT...!!!**_Das tut mir leid!_

Aber ich arbeite neben bei an einer Short-Fic. Von Herm und Sev da schreib ich aus der Sicht von Sev wenn das einige beruight?*g*

Nun jut, genug gelabert! DANKE an alle die bis hier hin gelesen haben! *g*

IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN! :o)

HERM.!^^


	8. Chap 8

Hier, meine treuen Leser! Ich weiß, wieder etwas spät...

Anmerkungen etc. am Schluss!

**Sjofna:** Danke das du es gut findest das man Sevs Gefühle nicht „sieht"! Hat mich aufgebaut!

**Amalyinchen:** Danke für deinen Lieben Revs, sie bauen mich immer wieder auf!... Tja...ob er dabei Hintergedanken hat, bleibt sein Geheimnis! *g*

„Na ja, es kann kommen was will, ich ließ die Story auf JEDEN FALL weiter, is wirklich toll, spannend, einfach nur lesenswerts *nick*" àHier für möchte ich mich besonders bedanken, da ich im Moment ein bisschen Probleme habe zu schreiben! *knuddel*

Ja, Ron is relativ gut weg gekommen!*g*  
Ja, nettes Paar, aber Herm gehört nun mal Sev! ;)

**Eisblume:** Vielen vielen vielen Dank! Es baut mich immer wieder auf!

**Anyanka3: **Sorry, schaff es irgendwie nie lange zu schreiben! *schäm*

**BlackAngel8:** Nicht schlimm. Les wenn du Zeit hast! Es freut mich aber das du dir für meine Story zeit nimmst! :)

**yvymaus: **Danke dir, ich hab mich sehr über dein Rev gefreut! :) Freut mich das es dir gefallen hat und hoffe das ich dich nicht enttäuschen werde!

**Curlylein: **Danke auch dir! Es freut mich das es dir gefällt und du weiter lesen möchtest!

**Jada_:** Danke! Zum ersten mal Gerev. Das freut mich natürlich sehr das es dir bis hierhin gefällt! Ich verspreche dir mir mühe zu geben beim weiter schreiben!

Dann wie immer eine dickes *hug you so much* an **RALNA M.** *waves*

Hoffe euch gefällt es weiterhin! So, genug gelabert!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :) 

***********************************************************************************

****

**_Kann es Liebe sein?_**

Die Prüfung in „Magische Geschöpfe" und „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" hatten alle drei gut überstanden. Für Hermine stand nur noch „Arithmantik" und die Prüfung in „Zaubertränke" an. Also saß sie wie so oft mit Ron in der Bibliothek, als plötzlich Harry mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie zukam.

„Hermine? Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Es ist wirklich dringend!"

„Sicher...", sagte Hermine leicht irritiert, da sie nicht wusste, was Harry von ihr wollte. 

Sie stand auf und Ron tat es ihr gleich.

„Alleine!" Harry blickte Ron durchdringend an.

Hermine lief völlig verwirrt hinter Harry her. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sagte Harry kein Wort, sondern starrte sie nur an.

„Harry, was ist denn los? Rede doch endlich!"

„Nicht hier, komm mit!"

Und wieder folgte Hermine Harry, bis sie in seinem Zimmer angelangt waren.

„Du weißt, dass ich da nicht rein darf, Harry!"

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle!" und schon hatte er Hermine in das Zimmer gezogen. 

„Nun sag schon, Harry, was ist los?"

„Tja, es ist schwierig, ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll."

„Bitte, Harry, jetzt erzähl schon!"

Harry blickte Hermine tief in die Augen.

„Dobby war heute Morgen bei mir!"

„Oh Wahnsinn, Harry!" sagte Hermine mit gespielter Begeisterung und ihre Anspannung fiel von ihr ab

„Und?"

„Das ist nicht alles..."

„Wieso? Hat er dir wieder Socken geschenkt oder was?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen, das war so wichtig gewesen?

„Nein, darum ging es nicht! Er hat sich mit mir unterhalten!"

„Oh Mann, Harry, nun lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! WORÜBER DENN?"

Langsam wurde Hermine ungeduldig.

„Über _dich_...", sagte Harry, so dass Hermine es kaum verstand.

„Über mich? Warum das denn?" Hermine zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Dobby hatte noch nie mit Harry über sie geredet. Schon spürte sie wieder diese Anspannung in ihrem Körper.

Und auf einmal sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

„Er hat mir erzählt, dass er _DICH_ am Sonntag Morgen bei Snape im Bett liegen gesehen hat, als er ihm das Frühstück bringen wollte! Ich hoffe jetzt nur, dass Snape eine Geliebte hat, die genauso aussieht wie DU!"  
  


Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, denn ihr Magen drehte sich um. Warum hatte Snape auch nicht daran gedacht? 

'Wie soll ich ihm das jetzt erklären...', dachte Hermine. 

Sie ließ den Blick nervös und völlig verunsichert durch das Zimmer schweifen als ob sie erwartete eine Lösung an der Wand zu finden.

„Es ist also wahr?" Harry sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Hermine blickte in seine Augen und sah den puren Ekel. 

„Bist du krank? Was hast du in SNAPES Bett gemacht, Hermine?"

Tja, wie sollte sie ihm das verständlich machen?

„Keine Ahnung Harry... ich hab Ron gesehen, wie er mit dieser Kuh Händchen haltend in der großen Halle stand..."  
  


"Ach, und da musst du es ausgerechnet mit Snape treiben?"

Hermine stand auf und ging zum Fenster rüber, sie konnte Harry einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Nein... ich meine, ich war so sauer und dann musste ich auch noch zu Snape!"

„Aber, das heißt doch nicht, dass du mit ihm im Bett landen musst! Ausgerechnet Snape! Hermine, ich bitte dich!"

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht, wie es passiert ist! Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, weil er mich einfach bis aufs Blut gereizt hat, ich glaube, ich war etwas heftig... und dann..." Hermine stockte, sie wollte nicht weiter erzählen.

„Was, und dann?", bohrte Harry nach.

„Hat Snape mich geküsst...", flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar.

„Er hat was? Was hast du ihm denn an den Kopf geworfen?" Harry wurde lauter.

„Dass er nicht wüsste, was Liebe ist und dass er bestimmt noch nie geküsst hätte... er wollte mich wohl eines Besseren belehren...!"

„Hat er dir wehgetan?"

„NEIN!" Sie drehte sich zu Harry.

„Aber was dann? Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Hat er dir gedroht? Ich meine, du hast dir das doch nicht gefallen lassen?!", fragte Harry zornig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss, ich wollte dann auch gehen..." Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht.

„Aber er hat dich fest gehalten? Also ich trau ihm viel zu, aber das! Dem werd ich's zeigen!" Harry wollte schon zur Tür raus marschieren, als Hermine ihn noch grade eben hindern konnte.

„Nein, Harry, jetzt hör mir doch mal zu! Ich wollte gehen... aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht... Er war nicht der Snape, den du kennst!"  
  


"War er nicht? Er hat dich verzaubert! Das ist alles! Anders kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen!"

Hermine schaute beschämt zu Boden.

„Nein, auch das nicht, Harry, ich wollte es, er hat mich entscheiden lassen... und ich habe ihm zugestimmt...hab den Anfang gemacht...!"

Hermine konnte Harrys Blick nicht ganz deuten, es war eine Mischung aus Nicht verstehen, Ekel, Mitleid und Hass.

„Warum? Warum nur? Liebst du Ron etwa nicht mehr?" Harry schaute Hermine schief an.

„Doch, ich liebe ihn noch!", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Aber warum warst du mit Snape im Bett? Hermine, wir reden hier von Snape... Dazu sollten wir nicht vergessen dass er noch dein Lehrer ist, und Slytherin, und einfach eklig! Wie kannst du Ron nur noch in die Augen blicken?"

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir sagen! Er war so anders, wie soll ich dir das erklären? So zärtlich...!" Bei diesem Gedanken bekam Hermine eine Gänsehaut.

„Zärtlich? Hermine wir reden hier von Snape! Wie kann so was zärtlich sein? Und was ist jetzt mit euch beiden? Ron hat sich solche Vorwürfe gemacht...!"

„Nichts, was soll da schon sein! Harry, ich habe mit Snape geschlafen, ja, aber ich bereue es zu tiefst! Ich will mit diesem Mann nie wieder was zu tun haben! Es war ein Ausrutscher, Harry, und es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Aber ich kann es leider nicht ungeschehen machen! Ich liebe Ron über alles!" Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Harry trat zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ja, das kannst du nicht, aber wie soll es denn jetzt weiter gehen? Du kannst es Ron nicht sagen!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn liebe!"

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Hermine und Harry zuckten merkbar zusammen.

„Und du erzählst mir was von Vertrauen und Liebe!?"

Hermine schaute entsetzt zu Ron, der wutentbrannt am Türpfosten stand.

„Ron, was...!"

„Du bist das Letzte, Hermine! Du machst mir ein schlechtes Gewissen und vögelst mit Snape? Du bist das Allerletzte! Mit Snape... Was muss mich nur da geritten haben, dass ich mich in so was verliebt habe! Ich kann's nicht glauben! Deshalb also immer schön nach dem Unterricht zu Snape! Und ich Trottel mach mir Sorgen und glaub dir auch noch! Muss ich blind gewesen sein! Ich schäme mich, mit so was zusammengewesen zu sein! Das ist doch unglaublich...!"

„Warte doch, Ron! Lass uns doch in Ruhe reden!" Harry versuchte Ron zu beruhigen.

„Was soll es da noch zu reden geben? ES IST AUS UND ZWAR FÜR IMMER! Ich könnte dich nie wieder anpacken! Wenn ich daran denke, dass ER dich angefasst hat! Ich könnte kotzen! Ich hoffe, nach dem Abschluss verschwindest du aus meinen Leben und zwar für IMMER und ich muss dich nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen!" und dann knallte Ron auch schon die Tür hinter sich zu.

Hermine sank auf den Boden und fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Ich hab ihn für immer verloren, Harry, und es ist alles meine Schuld!!", schluchzte sie.

************************************************************************************

Erst mal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, da Sev wohl jetzt etwas kürzer tritt... und nicht wirklich oft zu „sehen" ist... tut mir leid!

Des weiteren möchte ich sagen, dass die Story etwas aus dem Ruder gerät... alles ein bisschen anders gekommen... gebe mit Mühe alles wieder hin zu bekommen!

Dann möchte ich euch etwas Schocken... ich habe im Moment große Probleme damit meine Ideen im Kopf auf Papier zu bringen... auf Deutsch: Ich hab wohl eine kleine Schreib Blockade! Aber ich tu wirklich alles um weiter zu kommen, da ich euch nicht warten lassen möchte! Ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe! 

Aber mich würde gerne mal interessierten wie ihr euch es so vorstellt wie es weiter gehen könnte! Vielleicht hilft es mir ja??!!

Schon mal ein **FETTES DANKE**!

Wie immer seit ihr die BESTEN der Besten! Ich Liebe euch Mädels! :)

Ach ja, bitte nicht vergesse zu Rev'n! Es baut immer auf zu wissen dass das hier einer ließt! *gg*

Kann auch ruhig Kritik sein oder wirft mir irgendwas um die Ohren... lang oder Kurz, egal!!! 

Danke

Eure HERM.!^^


	9. Chap 9

Hurra hier bin ich wieder! *g* Schreibblockade einfach wegbekommen indem ich „Failed love" geschrieben habe und ich habe euch versprochen net all zu lange zu verweilen!

Versprochen ist versprochen und wir auch net gebrochen! *g*

**Willl**: Ich danke dir für dein Rev.! Hat mich sehr gefreut... Na ja, ob Ron und Herm wieder zusammen kommen?! Also wäre ich Ron würde ich es Hermine nicht verziehen...also mach ich dir in der Beziehung Mut! :)

**Curlylein:** Danke, ich liebe deine Storys wie auch deine Revs.! *g* Ich hoffe ich enttäusch dich wirklich nicht...das wäre nämlich unverzeihlich! *g* Ich gebe mein bestes! Ja, ok, wäre wirklich seltsam wenn Sev. unterm Bett gewesen wäre...*g* Aber jetzt tritt Sev. wieder in Aktion! *g* _*HDL*_

**Jada:** Danke dir auch. Dein Rev. hat mich sehr aufgebaut und geehrt das du bei mir schon bei Chap. 8 bist und hoffe das ich dich bis zum Ende ans Lesen fesseln kann! *g* Gib mein bestes!

****

**Amalyinchen**: Dein Rev. Hat mich total ungehauen! *_dich dafür Tod knuddel_* Danke dir 100 mal dafür! Ich versteh schon...das Reizvolle an den beiden...*g* *_räusper_* Ja, Harry hält zu Herm. fragt sich nur wie lange... Es werden noch eine Menge Probleme auf sie zu kommen! Es fängt erst richtig an! Dein Rev. hat dazu beigetragen das ich die Story nicht auf Eis gelegt habe...dann hätte es wirklich lange gedauert bis ich weiter geschrieben hätte!

*_kiss dafür_* *_Hug you_* Ich hoffe ich enttäusch dich jetzt net… Ich bin mit dem Chap. nämlich nicht ganz zufrieden... *_HDL_*****

****

**BlackAngel8:** Auch dir ein fettes Danke für dein Rev.! Und danke für deine Vorschläge! :) Tja, ob Herm Sev. liebt oder nicht...das ist grade das schwierige... ich hoffe ich kann dich mit dem Ende (_was ich schon im Kopf habe_) etwas überraschen und es wird nicht zu durchsichtig! Nein, da hast du recht, Herm würde ohne ihre Freunde nie glücklich werden!!

****

**QueenBonnie:** Danke dir auch! Ich hoffe auch dich kann ich noch ein bisschen Überraschen, denn Herm will ganz bestimmt kein Hausmütterchen werden! Aber kann sie nach dieser Nacht das Angebot von Sev. Überhaupt annehmen?

****

**Nachtschatten:** Danke, ihr baut mich echt auf! :)

**Sissi:** erst mal möchte ich dir für dein erstes Rev. danken, und ja ich bin in Rechtschreibung schlechter als in allem anderen! *_schäm_* Aber THATS LIFE! *g* Ich hab mir aber 2 BeTaS angeschafft und hoffe das es gehtz besser wird! Danke das du findest das meine Charas gut getroffen sind, manchmal bin ich mir nämlich nicht so sicher! Warum Ron sich ekelt? Nun ja... Stell dir eine Person vor die du nicht grade magst und in deinen Augen total Eklig aussieht... würdest du diese Person nicht „eklig" wenn sie mit deinem Partner im Bett war? *g* Ich denke net, oder?

****

An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch mal **_RALNA M_**. erwähnen, denn ohne Sie wäre ich nicht so weit mit dieser Story! Sie hilft mir ungemein und steht mir immer mit Rat und Tat zu Seite obwohl sie nicht wirklich ein Sev/Herm Anhänger ist! Sie ist meine _MUSE_! *g* Meine _MENTOR(in)_

Dann möchte ich noch mal **_EUCH ALLEN_**, meinen Fleißigen Rever. Danken! Ihr seit einfach die besten, und bin total überwältigt das ich schon so viele Rev. bekommen habe und immer so aufbauende! Nur wegen **_EUCH_** ist diese Story so wie sie ist, jeder einziger von euch _inspiriert_ mich! **_DANKE! *Hug all so much*_**

****

Meine Güte, jetzt aber genug gelabert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen !

********************************************************************************************

****

**Chapter 9: Kann es Liebe sein?**

Für Hermine begann nach der Enthüllung über sie und Snape eine unerträgliche Zeit. Zwar sagte Ron den anderen nichts, aber er sprach auch nicht mehr mit ihr. Kein einziger Blick traf Hermine und sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einsam. 

Auch wenn es Harry nicht zugab, distanzierte er sich von ihr. 

Natürlich war es nur noch eine Woche und sie würde Hogwarts verlassen. Aber sie hatte eigentlich nicht vor, ihre Freunde hinter sich zu lassen! Die Prüfungen hatte sie natürlich mit den besten Noten bestanden und sogar in Zaubertränke, was vor ihr nur sehr wenige geschafft hatten. Doch freuen konnte sie sich nicht darüber, wie auch? Was nützten ihr gute Noten, wenn sie keine Freunde hatte? Bald würde der Abschlussball stattfinden und sie würde alleine hingehen müssen! Noch schmerzlicher war für sie mit anzusehen, dass Ron nun mit dieser dummen Ziege zusammen war, die doch viel schöner als sie selbst war. Also versuchte sie Ron so wenig wie möglich über den Weg zu laufen und verschanzte sich in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek. Doch sie las nicht, denn ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Ron und jedes Mal kullerten ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Was hatte sie da nur getan? Sie liebte Ron doch, warum musste sie auch fremdgehen? Und ausgerechnet mit Snape... 

Auch Snape schien kein weiteres Interesse an Hermine zu zeigen, er war so kalt und gehässig wie immer, aber was hatte sie auch verlangt? Sie wollte es doch so...! Sie liebte Ron, und ihn hatte sie für immer verloren.

„Kommst du auch heute Abend, Hermine?"

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, denn schon lange hatte Harry sie nicht angesprochen, mehr als ein knappes „Hi" und „Ciao" war nicht drin gewesen. 

Schüchtern schaute sie zu Harry auf.

„Ja, sicher. Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore es erlauben würde, dass einer nicht kommt, sogar Snape muss kommen!", antwortete sie knapp und schaute dann wieder auf das Buch, was vor ihr lag.

Nach ihrem Satz, in dem das Wort SNAPE fiel, war eine unerträgliche Stille entstanden. Harry schaute sich immer wieder nervös um und unterbrach nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten die Stille.

„Und weißt du schon, mit wem du hingehen wirst?"

„Ich denke, dass ich alleine gehen werde! Mit wem Ron geht, ist ja nicht schwer zu erraten!"

„Du hast ihn zutiefst verletzt! Er kann dir das einfach nicht verzeihen!"

„Ja, ich weiß! Ich kann es mir selber nicht verzeihen." Hermine stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen, was ein Zeichen für Harry war zu gehen.

„O.K., wir sehen uns dann heute Abend, Hermine!"

Hermine nickte nur und unterdrückte die Tränen.

Da war er also gekommen, der letzte Abend als Schülerin in Hogwarts. Sie zog ihr dunkelrotes Abendkleid an, steckte sich ihre sonst sehr widerspenstigen Haare hoch und ließ sich zwei Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen.

'Für wenn tu ich das überhaupt?', dachte Hermine, bevor sie lustlos zur großen Halle schritt. 

Auf der Treppe traf sie Ron mit dieser Kuh, doch sie versuchte stolz an ihm vorbei zu gehen, was ihr auch relativ gut gelang. 

Die große Halle war mühevoll geschmückt und die Tische waren bei Seite geschafft worden. Schnell suchte sich Hermine einen Platz in der hintersten Ecke, sie wollte nur, dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei ging, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie eigentlich mit Ron hier sitzen und jede Menge Spaß haben sollte. Doch es kam alles anders, so dass sie nun völlig allein an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte und nur auf den Boden starrte. Sie würde es nicht ertragen, Ron zu sehen. 

Hermine hörte die vielen Schüler lachen und wagte einen kurzen Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch, wobei allzu viele saßen gar nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz! Professor Dumbledore tanzte vergnügt mit Professor McGonagall und auch die anderen Lehrer tanzen fröhlich, bis auf einen... Severus Snape... Hermine blickte ihn an, als plötzlich seine tiefschwarzen Augen ihre trafen. Hermine versuchte wegzuschauen, doch ihre Augen führten sie immer wieder zu ihm. 

Severus verzog keine Miene, er hatte wie immer seine schwarze Robe an und seine langen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm immer wieder strähnig ins Gesicht. 

Er fixierte sie und blickte sie stumm an. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihr gefiel, wie er sie anschaute, doch es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und er blickte wieder zu der tanzenden Menge. 

Hermine stellte ernüchtert fest, dass sie soeben den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft getrunken hatte, also musste sie sich neuen holen. Denn irgendeine Beschäftigung brauchte sie, um diesen Abend zu überleben.

Also erhob sie sich langsam und schlich zum Stand, an dem der Kürbissaft ausgeschenkt wurde, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alle es in diesem Saal wussten und sie bei jeder Bewegung beobachteten. 

Nachdem sie ihr Glas wieder aufgefüllt hatte, ging Hermine in die hinterste Ecke der Halle. Sie war leicht verdeckt von den schweren goldfarbenen Vorhängen, die an diesem Abend die kalten Steinwände bedecken sollten. 

Hermine lehnte sich an der besagten kalten Wand an und starrte abwesend in ihr Glas. Sie fühlte sich mal wieder einsam, jeder hatte Spaß an diesen Abend, nur sie nicht. Aber sie war selber schuld, sie musste ja ausgerechnet mit Sna...

„Miss Granger... so alleine?"

Hermine spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken, sie bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut.

„Wie Sie sehen tanzt mein Ex-Freund mit dieser... na ja...eben mit ihr. Und Harry ist auch anderweitig beschäftigt...! Da bleiben nicht mehr viele Alternativen!"

Sie hatte mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen als zu ihm... aber er hatte jedes Wort verstanden.

„Wie wäre es mit mir?", flüsterte er leise.

Hermine drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm.

„Mit Ihnen?", kicherte sie.

Snape schaute beleidigt zur Seite.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor, das war nicht so gemeint, ich dachte nur...!" abermals kam sie nicht weiter.

Er packte Hermine sanft am Arm und zog sie ganz hinter die schweren Vorhänge. Dort zog er sie ganz nah an sich und fing langsam an, sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Hermine schaute ihn irritiert an und sie sah wieder sein seltenes ehrliches Lächeln. Schon wieder bemerkte Hermine, wie sie in seinen Augen versank, wie sie langsam anfing, ihm im Takt zu folgen, und wieder alles um sich herum vergaß. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber in seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich so geborgen, sicher und wohl. 

Hermine versuchte wieder gegen ihre aufkommenden Gefühle anzukämpfen, weil sie wusste, wohin das führen würde, aber sie konnte einfach nicht... sie schmiegte sich an seinen starken Körper und ließ sich treiben.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die Musik geendet hatte. Hermine wollte nicht, dass es endete, sie hätte ewig mit ihm weiter tanzen können. Hermine drückte sich mehr an ihn, um seinem Körper so nah wie möglich zu sein. Er ließ es zu...

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie einfach nur dagestanden hatten, als Severus sich langsam von ihr löste und ihr fest in die Augen schaute. Dann näherte er sich langsam ihrem Gesicht und sie schloss die Augen. Das Nächste, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie seine weichen Lippen auf ihren spürte und er ihre Zunge behutsam aufforderte, seiner zu folgen. Hermine spürte ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Körper und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, das Severus dazu veranlasste, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Komm zurück nach Hogwarts... zu mir!", flüsterte Severus ihr entgegen.

Hermine schaute beschämt zur Seite.

„Ich kann nicht!"

Severus ließ sie los und Hermine machte direkt ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Sie konnte in seiner Nähe nicht klar denken.

„Warum?"

„Es geht einfach nicht! Ich kann einfach nicht wiederkommen! Seit ich weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin, wollte ich Lehrerin an dieser Schule werden! Aber jetzt ist einfach zu viel passiert! In den letzten Wochen ging es mir wirklich schlecht! Ich habe Ron verloren, obwohl ich ihn noch liebe!"

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn noch liebst? Machst du dir da nicht was vor?"

„JA, ich liebe Ron noch immer, und das wird sich durch dich nicht ändern!", sagte Hermine bestimmend. 

'Ich liebe Ron, ich liebe Ron, ich liebe Ron...', sagte sie sich immer wieder in Gedanken  

"Aber ich ...!"    

„Kein aber. es geht hier nicht um dich oder was du willst. es geht ganz alleine um mich und um meine Gefühle!"

Hermine trat wieder näher an Severus heran, schaute ihn tief in die Augen und küsste ihn sanft für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Dann löste sie sich wieder von ihm:" Und ich denke nicht, dass ich das will! Leb wohl!"

Hermine drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

Severus schaute Hermine noch lange hinterher.

'Genau das ist es: du denkst zu wissen, was du willst. Aber ich weiß, was du wirklich willst...'

Hermine wachte früh auf. Die anderen Mädchen schliefen noch, also beschloss sie noch einen allerletzten Spaziergang über die Länderein von Hogwarts zu machen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie es sobald nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen würde.

Als sie aus der Eingangshalle trat, zeichneten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont ab. Eine leichte Brise umspielte ihren Körper. 

Sie schlenderte verträumt zum See hinunter und ließ sich dort eine Weile nieder. Hermine roch das frische Gras und den modrigen Geruch des Seeufers. Ihre Blicke schienen die Landschaft zu liebkosen und sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, diesen Geruch und diesen Anblick nie wieder zu erblicken. Hermine holten die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen wieder ein... wie oft sie schon mit Ron und Harry hier am See gesessen hatte, was sie nicht schon alles erlebt hatten, doch das alles spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr.

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Sie sah vor sich zwei tiefschwarze Augen, die sie schmerzlich ansahen...

Hermine wisperte ein leises „Es tut mir Leid" ließ sich ins Gras fallen und schloss wieder die und wieder sah sie diese Augen die sie so schmerzvoll ansahen. 

' Es tut mir wirklich Leid das ich dir weh getan habe, aber Ron ist mir wichtiger, auch wenn mir das jetzt nichts mehr bringt. Alles ist aus, weil wir unbedingt...!" Hermine stoppte den Gedanken, sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken.

Hermine krallte ihre Finger in das Gras, warum tat es ihr den Leid? Musste sie den nicht genauso leiden wie er, wenn nicht noch schlimmer? Es war ganz allein seine Schuld gewesen!

„Miss Granger? Was tun sie so früh am Morgen hier? Geht es ihnen nicht Gut?" Eine sanfte Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie öffnete abrupt ihre Augen und schaute direkt in das Gesicht von Prof. McGonagall. Hermine rappelte sich schnell auf und suchte eine Erklärung und plötzlich kam sich Hermine ziemlich albern vor.

„Nein, alles ok Professor!"

„Sind Sie sicher Miss Granger? Sie erscheinen mir schon seit einigen Wochen etwas bedrückt?!"

„Ja wirklich alles ok!"

„Wenn sie meinen! Sie können mir alles erzählen! Das wissen Sie doch oder?

„Ja Professor!

Eine peinliche Stille entstand.

„Machen sie ihren letzten Sparziergang?" fragte McGonagall lächelnd.

„Ja, sie haben Recht!" Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich etwas...letzter Sparziergang...

„Aber wir werden uns schon bald wieder sehen, wer sonst außer unserer schlausten Schülerin sollte als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts wieder zurückkehren?"  
Hermine lächelte gequält. „Eher nicht!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich wollte es Ihnen früher sagen, aber ich habe mich entschieden, dass ich nicht als Lehrerin nach Hogwarts zurückkommen werde! Ich habe beschlossen, zu meinen Eltern in die Muggelwelt zurückzukehren und dort ihre Praxis zu übernehmen! Sie sind nicht mehr die Jüngsten und brauchen mich jetzt einfach! Das bin ich ihnen schuldig!"

Hermine sah die bittere Enttäuschung in Minervas Augen.

„Wir sollten zum Frühstück gehen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine verspürte zwar keinen Hunger, aber sie folgte der alten Hexe in die große Halle. Ihr Blick fiel automatisch zum Lehrertisch, doch Snape saß nicht wie gewohnt auf seinem Platz.

Das Frühstück ging schnell vorbei, Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit nur abwesend auf ihren Teller gestarrt, es folgte noch eine kleine Rede von Prof. Dumbledore und schon befand sie sich auf dem Weg zum Hogwarts Express.

Bevor die Schüler in den Zug stiegen, verabschiedeten sich alle von ihren Lehrern. Hermine strecke teilnahmslos jedem Lehrer die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie. Prof. Snape war nicht da und es machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr breit, sie hatte doch nicht etwa... nein, daran wollte sie nicht denken. 

Bevor sie in den Zug stieg, schloss sie kurz ihre Augen und atmete noch mal tief durch, drehte sich dann ein allerletztes Mal Hogwarts zu und stieg dann mit Tränen in den Augen in den Zug ein. Hermine hatte Harry und Ron nur kurz beim Frühstück gesehen. Also hatte sie sich zu Neville und Ginny ins Abteil gesetzt. Die beiden bombardierten sie mit Fragen, warum sie denn nicht mehr mit Ron zusammen wäre und warum auf einmal alles so anders war. Hermine hatte ihnen erzählt, dass sie und Ron sich einfach nicht mehr verstanden hätten und sie so in den Prüfungen vertieft war, dass sie Ron und Harry einfach vernachlässigt hätte. Was hätte sie auch sonst erzählen sollen?

Dass Hermine Ginnys Bruder mit Snape betrogen hatte? Dass sie mit der Person im Bett war, vor der Neville am meisten Angst hatte? 

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und Hermine schaute mit starrem Blick nach draußen. Hogwarts verschwand hinter den Bergen...

****

****

***********************************************************************************************

Jo, meine Damen, dass war es dann auch schon wieder! Ich hoffe ich hab euch alle nicht enttäuscht, denn das würde ich mir garantiert nie verzeihen! *g*

Meine Blockade war wohl nicht zu schlimm (euch sei Dank!), den ich habe mich einfach hingesetzt und eine andere Short-Fic. Angefangen und mich so etwas abgelenkt... schein funktioniert zu haben! *g*

Ich weiß, Sev. Ist hier schon mehr als OOC... er und tanzen? Also bitte... aber ich hab ihn mir ein bisschen zurecht gebogen...*g* Versuch aber das es nicht zu extrem wird!

Ähm, ich hoffe das dass alles nicht zu verwirrend für euch ist oder etwas unklar?... Wenn doch, dann sagt mir einfach bescheid und ich versuch es euch zu erklären! :)

Was als nächstes kommt kann man sich hoffentlich noch nicht so klar denken *g*, denn ich versuch die Story relativ spannend zu halten... für euch, damit euch nicht langweilig wird!  
So, jetzt haut mir nur noch Kritik um die Ohren! *lach* Oder einfach das was ihr los werden möchtet! Freu mich über jegliche art von Revs.! Es kann kurz, lang, schief, geschrieen, beschwerden, Kritik, Tomaten Werfer oder sonst etwas sein... ich bin mit allen zufrieden Hauptsache es kommt etwas! *g*

HIER SPRECHE ICH AUCH DIE SCHWARZLESER AN! SCHREIB IRGEDNWAS! *hihi* 

Arbeite schon an Chap. 10 und 11... also wird es wohl nicht all zu lange dauern bis was nach kommt! Wieder versprochen!

Zum Schluss: **MÄDELS, IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN! ICH LIEBE EUCH**! ;) 

Eure HERM.!^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Seite: '#'  
'"  [SK1]


	10. Chap 10

Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry!! Es tut mir wirklich leid das ich jetzt erst update und dann nur so ein winzie bisschen! Wirklich Sorry, aber ich hab im Moment echt viel um die Ohren mit den schei* Klausuren in der Schule und dann ging auch noch mein Pc kaputt... KLASSE... leider wirft mich das alles ein bisschen in meiner Planung mit Chapter 11 zurück... und auch mit „Failed Love", da ich jetzt noch eine Weihnachststory Anfang... Alles etwas viel, aber ich verspreche euch ich geb mir wirklich Mühe! 

**Curlylein**: Erst mal DANKE für dein Rev. Ich fühle mich geehrt wenn eine so gute „Autorin" meine Story ließt! :) Ja, ich wollte auch eigentlich net das Sev. Mit Herm tanz, aber es ging net anders und hinterher fand ich es auch ganz süß...obwohl er sehr OOC ist...

****

**LexLuther:** Danke für dein Rev.! Nein, die Story geht noch weiter, keine Angst! *g*

**Will:** Danke dir auch sehr für dein Rev.!

****

**OflowerO:** Danke das dir die Story gefällt! :) Ähm... ja Herm und Snape werden es nicht einfach haben...wer weiß ob sie jemals wieder zusammen finden, so wie Herm drauf ist?! Lass dich da Überraschen! Sorry das Chap. 10 nicht lang ist, geb mir bei 11 mehr Mühe!

**Jada:** Tja, dass hab ich mich auch gefragt wie Herm ihn nur wiederstehen kann... Sorry das ich so spät erst poste und es wirklich mehr als wenig ist...geb mir Mühe das es bei 11 schneller und länger wird! *re.- Knuddel*

**QueenBonnie:** Danke für dein Kompliment! Tja, du kennst Herm. Sie ist sehr rational und Sev und Gefühle? Ich glaube er macht sich net noch mal „Affen", also würd ich da eher schwarz sehen...*g*

*Das kann einen ehrlich dazu verleiten das Schlimmste zu befürchten, Herm wird Hausmütterchen und Sev wird auch unglücklich. och, nö... Also, ich will ein Happy-End sehen! Und das besonders von DIR! :p ;) Die immer bei jeder anderen HG/SS-FF ein Happy-End fordert! So, und ich fordere eins von dir! Ein super-leucht-pinkfarbenes Ende mit so viel Schmalz, das man Eimer unter die Computer stellen muss, damit sie nicht wegfließen ;) *

Ähm... _*räusper*..._dass kann ich dir beim bestenwillen nicht versprechen da ich das ende schon im Kopf habe, ich kann dir nur sagen das es voll net SUPER-LEUCHT-PINKFARBENES-ENDE wird...ich habs angedeutet!!! àDRAMA! 

Aber auch danke vielmals für dein Rev. , ich hoffe das du trotz aller Ungewissheit weiterließt, würde mich sehr darüber freuen, freue mich immer sehr über dein Rev.! :)

**Anyanka3**: Hey, danke für dein Rev.! Hat mich sehr gefreut! Sorry das es so kurz ist...Tja, meinst du wirklich das es Liebe ist??? _*gg* _

**Vengari**: Danke für dein liebes Rev.! Tja... „Kann es Liebe sein?" ich denke der Titel wird erst im letzen Chapter bzw. im Epilog geklärt werden... _*g*_ Ähm... danke dafür das du findest das ich sevs gefühle „wunderbar eingebaut" habe... er wird es nur noch einmal tun in einem Chap., sonst ist Herm. Im Vordergrund, hoffe das stört dich nicht!

**Amalyinchen:** *denn die Story ist echt genial, super, einzigartig, grandios, atemberaubend, berauschend und und und.. EIN MEISTERWERK! * Ich bin so Rot geworden, dass glaubst du garnet! Danke vielmals dafür, bekommst nen fetten KNDDUDEL dafür!!! Ich sehe das mal als Kompliment an das du sprachlos warst! *g* Es freut mich sehr das dir dieser Teil gefallen hat!  
Ist dein Zimmer jetzt wieder Trocken? ;)    
Tja, ob Sev. Sie jetzt liebt oder nicht...das weiß nur ich und Ralna M.... _*fies Lach*,_ es wird wohl erst am ende klar wer wenn überhaupt leibt!   
Jo, Herm is jetzt wohl alleine und kommt wohl net mehr nach Hogwarts, aber lass dich da einfach mal überraschen! _*g*_

Ja, ich weiß, du bist net die einzige die es gut finden würde wenn ich Sevs Gefühle ansatzweise anbauen würde... ich versuch mein bestes, und in einem Chapter wird wohl auch mal die Sicht von Sev deutlich, aber verlass dich drauf, am Ende weißt du genau was Sev fühlt... (hab das ende nämlich schon im Kop und halb auf Papier *gg*)

Ich liebe dich für deine Revs an mich, ich freue mich jedemals riesig wenn ich von dir eins bekomme, sie sind immer sehr aufbauend und erfrischend! DANKE DAFÜR UND DAFÜR BEKOMMST DU EINEN *_KUSS*_ und wird's mal gaaaannnnzzzzz doll gedrückt _*Knuddel_*  
 Entschuldige bitte dass das Chapter so kurz ist und du so lange warten musstes...aber ich hab etwas Streß, beeil mich aber mit 11 so gut es geht! :)  
   
**Eisblume:** Ich danke dir sehr dafür, dass du meinst das ich alle Gefühle in einem Chap. Reinbekommen habe! Das war meine größte Angst das ich das net gebacken bekomme! Deshalb freut es mich sehr! :)

Ich danke euch allen sehr, ich weiß was ich an meinen fleißigen lesern habe und deshalb habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen weil das Chapter nur so kurz ist und auch net wirklich der bringer... verzeiht bitte...

Noch einen fetten Knuddelr an meiner MENTOR(IN) **_RALNA.M_**! _*hug you so much*_

So, jetzt is mein gelaber länger als das Chapter! -_-'''  Viel spaß beim lesen!  
  


************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10: Kann es Liebe sein?**

****

Hermines Wecker klingelte wie immer um sieben Uhr morgens. Verschlafen bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch das Bettzeug und schaltete den verdammten Wecker aus. Sie ließ sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen und schloss noch für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Hermine hätte gestern nicht so lange feiern sollen, wo sie doch wusste, dass sie heute Früh wieder zur Uni musste. Aber schließlich war es ihr 21. Geburtstag gewesen. 

Also quälte sie sich aus ihrem warmen Bett und schlurfte in die Küche, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Es war erst der 20. September, aber ungewöhnlich kalt für Londoner Verhältnisse. Krummbein sprang auf ihren Schoß und forderte seine morgendlichen Streicheleinheiten. 

„Na, mein Süßer, wie geht es dir heute Morgen? Ich hoffe besser als mir, ich habe nämlich einen gewaltigen Kater!" -Bei diesen Worten musste sie ein bisschen über sich selber schmunzeln. Die heiße Tasse Grüner Tee erwärmte sie spürbar, als er ihre Kehle runterlief. Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen und legte ihren Kopf etwas in den Nacken. 

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Krächzen, was verdächtig nach einer Eule klang... Hermine öffnete rasch die Augen und ihr Blick fiel zum geschlossenen Fenster. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, ein alter Uhu saß am Fensterbrett und ließ seltsame Laute ertönen. Hermine stand ungläubig auf und öffnete das Fenster, so dass der Uhu hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Er flog rüber zu dem kleinen Tisch und ließ sich nieder. Hermine schaute verwirrt auf den Brief, den der Uhu auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Sie nahm ihn und setzte sich, ungläubig wegen dem, was sie sah.

An: Miss H. Granger

      Queenstreet 10

      London

      In der Küche auf einem schäbigen Stuhl sitzend

Vor Schreck ließ sie den Brief auf den Boden gleiten.

_'Ein Brief aus Hogwarts? Das kann nicht sein!'_, dachte Hermine, doch genau das war es, ein Brief aus Hogwarts! Nachdem sie den Hogwartszug betreten hatte, war sie nie wieder da gewesen! Hermine hatte sich entschlossen in die Muggelwelt zurückzukehren und die Zaubererwelt hinter sich zu lassen. Ron und Harry hatten sich nie bei ihr gemeldet, aber irgendwie konnte sie das verstehen. Hermine hatte ihre Aussage wahr gemacht und studierte an einer Muggeluni Medizin (sie hatte ihre Zeit genutzt in den 4 Jahren und MuggelSchule war wesentlich einfacher als Hogwarts gewesen), sie sollte einmal die Praxis ihrer Eltern erben. 

Sie hatte es für ihre Eltern getan, dessen war sich Hermine sicher. 

Ihre alten Schulsachen lagen gut verstaut mitsamt dem Zauberstab in einer Kiste. Sie hatte es sich nie wieder angeschaut, nachdem sie aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, zu schmerzlich waren die Erinnerungen daran gewesen. Hermine lebte wie eine Muggel, ohne jegliche Zaubereien. Sie hatte auch keinen Kontakt mehr zu irgendeinem Menschen aus der Zaubererwelt. Nicht mal zu Albus Dumbledore oder Minerva McGonagall, sie hatte all ihre Briefe nie beantwortet. Danach haben sie es wohl aufgegeben ihr zu schreiben.

Das Einzige, was ihr geblieben war, war Krummbein. 

Umso größer war der Schock für Hermine, als sie nach 4 Jahren „Exilleben" in der Muggelwelt zum ersten Mal einen Brief per Eule bekam, und dann auch noch aus Hogwarts. Sie überlegte eine Weile, ob sie den Brief überhaupt öffnen sollte, doch dann hob Hermine den Brief auf und brach das Siegel von Hogwarts.

Miss Granger,

ich störe Sie ungern und raube Ihnen auch nicht gerne Ihre kostbare Zeit. Also komme ich gleich zur Sache.

Hermines Herz schlug schneller, denn nur ein Mann konnte dies geschrieben haben.

Ich muss in der nächsten Zeit eine Reihe von schwierigen Zaubertränken brauen und benötige dazu eine Assistentin. Da sie, zu meinen bedauern, mit Abstand die beste Schülerin waren, die Hogwarts besucht hat, ersuche ich Sie hiermit, mir bei meinen Experimenten zu helfen. Ich erwarte noch heute eine Antwort von ihnen.

S.S

Hermine ließ sich noch mehr in den Stuhl fallen und atmete schwer ein und aus. Ihr wurde plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie die Zaubererwelt vermisst hatte, wie sehr sie das Zaubern vermisst hatte. Andererseits konnte sie doch nicht einfach hier alles stehen und liegen lassen. Sie hatte  angefangen zu studieren. Sie hatte grade angefangen sich langsam einzugewöhnen und ohne Zauberei zu leben. Und was würden ihre Eltern sagen, wenn sie jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde? Hermine hatte ihnen versprochen, die Praxis zu übernehmen... 

Konnte sie das überhaupt wagen? Was, wenn sie Harry oder sogar Ron treffen würde?  

Aber die meisten Bedenken hatte Hermine bei Snape. Wie sollte sie ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen können? Sie müsste mit ihm Arbeiten und ob sie diese tägliche Nähe zu ihm aushalten würde, wagte sie zu bezweifeln! Hermine war überzeugt davon das man mit dieser Person nicht Arbeiten kann, wenn man bedenkt von wem sie Sprach.

Hermine las den Brief noch mal und betrachtete eine Weile die zwei geschlungenen S. Gerade Snape fragte sie nach ihrer Hilfe. Von jedem hätte sie das erwartet, aber nicht von Severus Snape, der hochnäsige, kaltherzige und nur so von Sarkasmus sprühende Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Bei diesem Gedanken zogen sich Hermines Eingeweide zusammen... 

Hatte sie damals wirklich das Richtige getan? Nach Ron hatte sie keinen festen Freund mehr gehabt! Nur hier und da ein paar kurze Geschichten, aber das war es dann auch schon. Hermine studierte den Brief nochmals genau.

„Ich erwarte noch heute eine Antwort von Ihnen."

_'Typisch Severus...',_ dachte sie, als sie die Zeilen immer und immer wieder las, denn sie hoffte so eine Antwort zu finden, doch sie fand keine.

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie gehen sollte. Zurück dahin, wo sie sich in ihrem Leben am wohlsten gefühlt hatte, dahin wo sie soviel Spaß hatte, Freunde und Liebe... doch ihr Verstand lehnte es ab, denn der erinnerte sie schmerzlich daran, was damals alles passiert war. Warum sie in London bei den Muggel lebte und warum sie Harry und vor allem Ron verloren hatte. Weil sie es unbedingt drauf ankommen ließ und mit Snape im Bett gelandet war, er hätte es verhindern müssen, Snape wusste genau, dass sie mit Ron zusammen war, warum hatte er sie trotzdem ausgenutzt? Und er war es, der sie als erster geküsst hatte! 

Vor Wut über diesen Gedanken zerknüllte sie den Brief in ihrer Hand. Alle Erinnerungen daran hatte sie all die Jahre verdrängen können, doch ein einziger Brief von dieser Person und die Gefühle überrollten sie mit einem Mal. Hermine griff nach ihrer leeren Tasse, die auf dem Tisch stand und schleuderte sie mit aller Wut gegen die Wand, so dass Krummbein vor Schreck aus der Küche lief und der Uhu kurz mit den Flügen schlug. Die Tasse zerbrach in tausend Einzelteile und die Splitter lagen verstreut auf dem ganzen Fußboden!

Hermine machte sich dran, die Splitter aufzuheben, natürlich schnitt sie sich in die Hand.

„Verdammter Mist!", schrie Hermine, rutschte auf den Boden und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Sie fing hemmungslos an zu weinen.

Nachdem Hermine keine einzige Träne mehr vergießen konnte, rappelte sie sich auf und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach neun und es würde sich nicht mehr lohnen, in die Uni zu fahren, also würde sie eben eine kurze Nachricht kritzeln und dann in die Stadt fahren. Shoppen half immer, um sich abzulenken.

Hermine fiel auf, dass sie gar keine Pergamentrollen besaß oder einen Federkiel... also nahm sie ganz normales Muggelpapier und einen Füller.

Prof. Snape,

NEIN DANKE!

H. Granger

Hermine faltete den Zettel zusammen und band ihn dem Uhu an den Fuß Der Vogel hatte schon lange genug gewartet. Er erhob sich sofort und flog aus dem Fenster. Schon bald war er nicht mehr zu sehen und Hermine machte sich auf in die Londoner Innenstadt. 

Jo, dass war es dann auch leider schon! Tut mir wirklich leid das es so wenig ist, aber die Schule... *nicht wieder damit anfangen will*...

Ich hoffe es war doch einigermaßen leserlich und verständlich... besonders toll finde ich es persönlich nämlich nicht! Naja, in den darauffolgenden Chaptern wird es wohl wieder etwas „spannender"! Ich weiß das es unrealistisch ist das Herm mit 17 in dir Muggelwelt geht und dann Medizin studierte obwohl sie gar keine Qualifikation dafür hat...aber es ging leider net anders, also das bitte net so eng sehen!

Auch ein dickes SORRY wenn ich eure Erwartungen nicht wirklich erfüllt habe... aber danke das ihr es trotzdem lest! Und ich hoffe ich bekomme für dieses Chap, auch ein Paar Revs... Ihr könnt ja mal spekulieren wie es weiter geht, oder mir Kritik um die Ohren hauen oder euch beschweren, Hauptsache ich bekomme ein wenig Rückmeldung, verspreche dann auch Besserung und versuch es jetzt etwas länger zu gestalten...

Ich habe das Ende schon im Kopf und schon halb auf Papier... es fehlt noch die Mitte...da hapert es etwas an Ideen, deshalb könnte es etwas dauert bis ich neu Update... aber ich beeil mich versprochen!

Euch allen noch mal ein **DICKES DANKE**! Ihr seit die **besten** und liebe euch dafür das ihr das hier lest! :)

*alle ganz doll Knuddel und ein kiss*

**_IHR SEIT EINFACH DIE BESTEN!!!!_**

Eure,

HERM.!^^


	11. Chap 11

Man glaubt es kaum, aber ja es geht ENDLICH weiter! Zu verdanken habt ihr das meinen BeTa, sie hat sich nach Weihnachten direkt dran gesetzt, also heute... -.-'

**Curlylein:** Na Klene! Sorry, hat etwas gedauert bis es weiter geht... _*schäm*_ Aber ich denke das es jetzt alles etwas schneller gehen wird! Es fehlt nur noch ein Chapter und dann is die Story KOMPLETT bei mir auf dem Pc!

_*tröst*_ Sie konnte einfach nicht bei ihm bleiben... Joar, jetzt wirst du sehen wie es weiter geht! Herm wird Sev Wiedersehen (auch wenn der Grund nicht wirklich grade ein super Einfall ist -.-'')

HDGDL 

**OflowerO: **Meine süße Blume! _*gg*_ Sorry das es so gedauert hat aber nur für DICH! Mh, wirklich länger is es jetzt auch net... _*schäm*_ Ja deine Szene mit Sev kommen ja jetzt wieder! Ähm, ja ich denke es muss sich zu einem Drama entwickeln, das Ende und der Epilog ist schon fertig auf Pc und es wird nicht mehr geändert! Es ist ein Halb-Happyend... versprochen!  
Wirklich Spät dat Chap.! Sorry noch mal!

**HDGDL**  
**Anyanka:**Hey Sweety! Ja weiß, es war sehr Kurz, aber das hier is auch net grade länger, das liegt wohl daran, das mir alles was nach Chap. 9 kommt nicht gefällt... und ich nicht weiß wie ihr es findet... Ach ist doch Mist... _*heul*_

HDGDL 

**Vengari: **Hi Mäusle! Danke das du eine Steigerung gesehen hast... die wird gehtz aber wieder nach unten gehen... irgendwie passt mir alle jetzt nicht richtig! Ich find meine eigene Story zum Kotzen... -.-' Deshalb weiß ich nicht wie es euch selber gefällt! „Zum Glück" brauch ich nur noch ein Chapter zu schreiben und ich hab „KELS" endlich abgeschlossen... Hört sich hart an, aber ich habe das Gefühl das jetzt einfach nur noch nonsens kommt... Sorry...

HDGDL 

**Queenbonnie: **Na Herzle! Also irgendwie wird es schon nen halb-Happyend, auf jeden fall im Epilog! Ich hoffe das du trotzdem weiter liest!

HDGDL

**Aduiellin Elest****:** Hey darling! _*freu*_ Hab mich schon gewundert wo du abgeblieben bist…. Danke _*wieder Rot werd*_ Deine Revs. Sind immer so aufbauend... Ich mag meinen Stil net so, versuch ihn immer zu ändern aber klappt nie! _*schmoll*_ Wie gesagt ein halb-Happyend is drin! Hat nen bissel lange gedauert... sorry...

HDGDL 

**Nachtschatten: **Mh, ich glaube das ist etwas was ich kann... ein Ende offen lassen, wohl auch das einzige was ich kann! ;) _*lach*_ Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin! 

no RISK no FUN… _*g*_

Wie immer Danke ich **Ralna M.!** _*hug you so much*_ und meinen BeTa**, Leaky Cauldron anno1985**, sie ist so ne süße Maus! _*hug you*_ HDGDL! Und noch riesen DANKESCHÖN an **ALAGAR** und **„****Mcgonnagal"**

Allen anderen nochmals DANKE an alle die sich diese Story antun und dazu noch so liebe Revs. Da lassen!

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

**_Chapter 11: Kann es Liebe sein?_**

Hermine kam total erschöpft, aber zufrieden aus der Stadt zurück. Es dämmerte draußen bereits und es fröstelte sie. Natürlich hatte es den ganzen Tag geregnet, aber das hatte Hermine beim Shoppen nicht gestört. Mit tiefer Befriedigung packte sie ihre vollen Taschen aus. Sie hatte sich ein wunderschönes dunkelrotes Kleid gekauft, doch für wen, konnte sie selber nicht sagen. Natürlich hatte sie sich dazu passende Schuhe gekauft und sonst noch jeglichen Kram.

„Ja, Krummbein, dir hab ich auch was mitgebracht." Krummbein schmiegte sich an Hermines Beine. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Kater nicht vergessen. Sie packte Krummbeins Lieblingsfutter aus und schüttete es in seinen Napf.

Gedankenverloren nippte Hermine an ihrer Tasse Tee, der Regen peitschte ans Küchenfenster und Krummbein fraß genüsslich sein Essen, als Hermine dieses bekannte Geräusch am Fenster vernahm.

'Bitte lass es keine Eule sein...!'

Mit diesem Gedanke drehte sich Hermine langsam dem Fenster zu, doch wie sie es insgeheim geahnt hatte, war es die gleiche Eule wie am Morgen. Hermine spürte, wie die Wut in ihr hochkam, doch sie wollte den armen Vogel nicht draußen am Fenster im Regen sitzen lassen, er konnte ja nichts dafür! Sie öffnete schnell das Fenster und der Uhu flog durch die ganze Küche zum Stuhl, so dass Hermine gleich sah, was sie zu tun hatte... den Boden wischen!

Total genervt griff Hermine nach dem Brief...

'Hogwarts... wer auch sonst?' fragte sich Hermine nüchtern.

„Und wer den Brief geschrieben hat, ist ja nicht schwer zu erraten!", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.

Miss Granger,

es ist mir kein Vergnügen, Sie zu fragen, ob Sie meine Assistentin sein möchten. Ich möchte nicht aus persönlichen Gründen, dass Sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ganz im Gegenteil. Allerdings ist der Dunkle Lord in den letzten 4 Jahren wieder an seine Macht gekommen, aus diesen Gründen erforsche ich einen Trank, der uns im Kampf sehr behilflich sein könnte. Dafür benötige ich, zu meinem Bedauern, eine Assistentin und dafür sind Sie nun mal am geeignetsten, auch wenn ich das persönlich nicht ganz so sehe wie Prof. Dumbledore. Ich kann Sie nicht zwingen, aber auf Drängen von Prof. Dumbledore hin, möchte ich Sie hiermit zum letzten Mal bitten, meine Assistentin zu werden.

Ich erwarte noch heute Abend eine Eule!

S.S

'Er überschlägt sich mal wieder vor Begeisterung und Freundlichkeit', dachte Hermine säuerlich.

Doch was sollte sie machen? Eigentlich wollte sie nie wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurück, warum auch? Sie war dort unerwünscht! Außerdem hatte sie genug mit ihrem Studium zu tun und ihre Eltern waren auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten. Hier hatte sie sogar vereinzelt Freunde gefunden, natürlich nicht vergleichbar mit Harry oder Ron, aber so was würde sie auch nie wieder finden. Bei diesen Gedanken kamen ihr wieder die Tränen, doch sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Doch jetzt entstand eine völlig neue Situation, nicht Snape brauchte sie, sondern Dumbledore! Der Dunkle Lord war zurück, konnte sie da wirklich so tun, als ob es ihre Vergangenheit nie gegeben hätte? Vielleicht konnte sie wirklich helfen, indem sie Snape half, diesen Trank zu brauen und dann würde sie einfach wieder gehen! Solange würde es schon nicht dauern, sie könnte ja in Hogwarts weiter für das Studium lernen. Hermine konnte etwas dazu beitragen, etwas, das ihr einmal sehr wichtig im Leben gewesen war, zu beschützen. Ein guter Freund, fast schon ein Ersatzvater in Hogwarts, brauchte ihre Hilfe, konnte sie da wirklich absagen? 

Snape forderte wie immer eine rasche Antwort, in diesem Punkt hatte er sich nicht verändert! Doch Hermine war auch klar, dass sie sich dann wieder mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinander setzen müsste. Sie würde Snape wiedersehen und sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, oder sie selber. Könnten beide in dieser Situation überhaupt zusammenarbeiten? Aber warum nicht, Snape war in diesen Dingen immer sehr professionell gewesen.

Hermine saß da... Ihre Ellebogen auf dem Küchentisch gestützt und ihr Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Was sollte sie bloß tun? In ihrem Kopf gab es einen offenen Schlagabtausch. Ein Gedanke nach dem anderen. Pro, sowie auch Contra. 

Nachdem die Nacht sich schon eingeschlichen hatte und der Vollmond die Stadt erhellte, hatte sich Hermine endlich entschieden.

Sie würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, für Dumbledore. Auf keinen Fall für Snape, dessen war sie sich sicher!

Professor Snape,

Nach Ihrer überaus ‚freundlichen' Bitte, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen, um Ihre Assistentin zu werden, konnte ich diesem überaus ‚verlockenden' Angebot nicht widerstehen. Ich werde morgen früh den Zug nach Hogwarts nehmen, und gegen Mittag eintreffen! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Sie nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen!

Bitte grüßen Sie mir Prof. Dumbledore, nur wegen ihm haben Sie Ihre Assistentin!

H. Granger

Kurz nachdem Hermine den Uhu wieder nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte, fing sie an zu packen, es ging wieder ‚nach Hause'...

Da stand Hermine nun. Vor den Toren Hogwarts'. Es war immer noch so beeindruckend wie vor 11 Jahren, als sie das erste Mal hier stand. Hermine hatte den Hogwarts Express am Morgen genommen. Er war leer, da die Ferien schon länger zu Ende waren. Sie hatte am Morgen noch ihren Eltern Bescheid gesagt, dass sie auf unbestimmte Zeit wieder nach Hogwarts müsste, aber ihr Studium nicht vernachlässigen würde. Sie hatten Verständnis, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wirklich wiederkam.

Die ganze Fahrt über hatte Hermine ihr altes Zaubertrank Buch der 7. Klasse gelesen. Es war natürlich eine Weile her und sie wollte ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Seit 4 Jahren hatte sie keinen Zauberstab mehr in der Hand gehabt, geschweige denn ein Zauberbuch. Hermine machte sich Sorgen, ob sie Snape auch wirklich helfen könnte? Immerhin war es schon so lange her, sie war voll und ganz ein ‚Muggel' geworden... Aber das würde Hermine ja noch erfahren. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr!

„Miss Granger! Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind!" 

Professor McGonagall trat auf Hermine zu und holte sie wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Guten Tag, Prof. McGonagall! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke gut, Miss Granger!" Prof. McGonagall streckte ihr herzlich die Hand entgegen und Hermine nahm sie dankend an.

„Dann lassen Sie uns mal hoch zu Albus gehen! Es warten schon alle auf Sie!"

Hermine schaute überrascht.

„Es warten alle auf mich?", fragte sie Prof. McGonagall irritiert. 

„Ja natürlich! Die schlauste Schülerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, kommt endlich zurück!"

Hermine schoss sofort die Röte ins Gesicht!

Als Hermine sich aufmachte zu Prof. Dumbledores Büro, erzählte ihr Prof. McGonagall, was in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert war.

„Wir wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder zurückkehren würde. Aber nicht so schnell! Er hat schon viele Diener! Und wir müssen ihn einfach besiegen! Ich habe auch Mister Potter und Mister Weasley benachrichtigt! Sie kommen natürlich auch!"

Dazu sagte Hermine nichts. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass die beiden auch kommen würde. Sonderlich begeistert war sie darüber aber nicht. 

„Miss Granger! Welche Freude, Sie wiederzusehen!", rief Prof. Dumbledore durch sein Büro.

Etwas unsicher trat Hermine in sein Büro. Ihr Blick schweiften kurz durch den Raum. Alle waren sie gekommen. Die gesamte Lehrerschaft. Sogar Snape... Er stand in der hintersten Ecke, geschützt von der Dunkelheit des Schattens, der auf ihn fiel.

Alle kamen auf Hermine zu und begrüßten sie freundlich. Alle wollten sie wissen, was Hermine die letzten Jahre alles getan hat, wie es ihr ging, wie es in der Muggelwelt war... und alle freuten sich, dass sie wieder da war... bis auf einen... Severus Snape!

„Das war sicher ein anstrengender Tag für Miss Granger! Wir sollten Sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen!"

Dumbledore wandte sich an Hermine.

„Severus wird Sie in Ihre Gemächer bringen. Wenn Sie etwas essen möchten, gehen Sie einfach in die Küche! Wo sie ist, wissen Sie noch?! Wenn nicht, wenden Sie sich einfach an Severus!" Damit verabschiedeten sich auch alle Lehrer, nur Snape blieb noch.

Er trat zum ersten Mal aus dem Schatten, so dass Hermine ihn zum ersten Mal richtig ansehen konnte.

Unbewusst musterte sie Snape.

Er war immer noch so groß und schlank wie vor vier Jahren. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Seine Augen zeigten immer noch die gleiche Kälte und Ablehnung, sein Gang prägte immer noch die Arroganz, nur seine schwarzen Haare waren etwas länger, sein Gesicht noch markanter und älter.

„Haben Sie jetzt genug gestarrt? So dass wir jetzt gehen können?"

Seine kalte Stimme schien die Luft zu schneiden. Hermine war es peinlich, sie wurde rot und trat mit schnellen Schritten auf den Flur vor Dumbledors Büro. Sie wollte gerade zum Gryffindorturm, doch Snape hielt sie auf.

„Wo wollen Sie hin? Zu Ihren Gemächern müssen Sie mir schon folgen!"

Snape ging voran und Hermine trottete einfach hinterher.

Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen, direkt gegenüber seines Büros. Sie kannte auch Snapes private Räume, die hinter seinem Büro lagen gut, für ihren Geschmack zu gut.

Er öffnete die Tür, ihre Sachen waren schon da.

„Hier soll ich wohnen?", fragte Hermine erschrocken.

„Es war nicht meine Idee, Miss Granger, ganz im Gegenteil! Ich lege keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft! Schon gar nicht von Ihnen! Aber Albus wollte es so! Sie entschuldigen!"

Und damit war Snape auch schon hinter seiner Bürotür verschwunden.

„ Pah, er legt keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft... das war damals aber ganz anders...", flüsterte Hermine wütend, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie befand sich auf feindlichem Gebiet... Slytherin... Hermine schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken und fing an ihr Koffer auszupacken! Der Raum war schlicht, aber gemütlich! Es gab einen großen Kamin, davor standen zwei schwere Sessel, ein Tisch und in der Ecke ein Schreibtisch. Eine Tür weiter erstreckte sich ein riesiges Himmelbett, was sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit Snapes Bett hatte... Die andere Tür führte zu einem Bad. Es war wunderschön gekachelt, mit einer großen Wanne. Als Hermine mit dem Auspacken fertig war, beschloss sie, erst mal ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

Jo, dass war es mal wieder... Mh, wie hat es euch gefallen? Irgendwie gefällt es mir selber nicht! Aber nun ja, bin mal gespannt was ihr dazu sagt! Also bitte ein Rev. Da lassen! Sagt was ihr denket, bitte ehrlich... egal ob lang oder kurz, Kritik oder Lob oder was auch immer! Würd mich sehr freuen! :)

Ihr seit die besten! HEGDL!!

Eure,

HERM.!^^

P.S: Irgendwie fällt es mir schwer an KELS zu schreiben! Mh, keine Ahnung warum! Es tut mir Leid wenn sie dadurch schlechter wird vom schreiben her! Also wenn es euch net gefällt, dann nehm ich sie raus... hat ja dann keinen Sinn!


	12. Chap 12

Hallo ihr Lieben! Ihr kommt das 12 Chapter! :)

_Aduiellin Elest:_ Hi Sweety! Und geht es deinem Pc besser? Es freut mich das du es gut fandest, dass baut auf, wenn man es selber für den größten Schrott hält, den man je geschrieben hat! Mein Schreibstil is sehr verbesserungswürdig, aber ich geb mein bestes!**:)** Jo Herm is zurück in Hogwarts, aber wird sie da Glücklicher? Tja, sie schlafen „nebeneinander" Zimmer an Zimmer, da ich ja weiß wie es Endet, kann ich sage: JA DIE AUTORIN HAT SICH DABEI WAT GEDACHT! _*gg*_ Jup, nur nen Halb-happyend! Also beide könnnen ja net sterben, sonst wär es doch kein Halb Happyend oda? _*g*_ Aber ob einer von den beiden Stirbt? _*schulterzuck* *evilg*_ Wer wär dir den Lieber??? _*gg* *knuddel* _**HDGDL**

_Curlylein:_ Hey Darling! Jo, weißt ja so gesehen schon alles... _*g*_  Ok, wirklich besser find ich bis jetzt dieses und die weiteren Chapter nicht wirklich der Hit, aber gut ihr alleine entscheidet ob ihr es bis zum Ende lesen wollt! :) Was zum **SUPER GENIALEN BeTA** Job, kommt weiter unter! :) _*knuddelt dich fast tot* _**HDGDL**

_Blackangel8: _Freut mich das du wen weg noch mal zu mir Gefunden hast! _*g*_ Hoffe es klappt noch mit deinem Pc, würde mich Freuen wenn du bis zum Epilog durch hälst! :)

_Kadda:_ Danke für dein Rev.! Hat mich sehr gefreut! :) Hab so schnell weiter gemacht wie es geht! Hoffe es war schnell genug?

_Vengari:_ Hallo meine süße Klene! Tja, hab mich versucht zusammen zu reißen und hab mich aufgerafft dat Chapter zu bearbeiten und es meinen lieben BeTas gesendet! Hier is dat Ergebniss! Keine Angst, es kommen so 3 bis 4 Chapter bis die Story („endlich") zu ende ist! Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, werd mich rein hängen! Wirklich! _*knuddel dich ganz doll*_

Danke für deine Aufbauenden Worte! **HDGDL**

_OflowerO: _Mein süßes Blümchen! :) Mh, kein Plan, bin sehr selbstkritisch und mit wenig zufrieden was ich mache! Es freut mich sehr, dass ich dich etwas begeistern kann für mein geschreibsel! :) Freut und ehrt mich dat ich auf deiner „Favorit Author" liste stehe! :) _*knuddel*_ Ich weiß, waren wirklich kurz die Chapter, versuch gehtz wieder nen bissel länger zuschreiben, versprochen! Bin Stolz so eine liebe Reviewer zu haben! _*kiss*_

Ja das Halb-Happyend is gehtz sicher! Hoffe du schreibst bald deine Story weiter? _*hoff*_ BEIDE! 

*knuddel ganz doll* **HDGDL **

SilverSerenity: Es freut mich sehr das dir diese Story gefällt und ich eine neue Leserin habe! :) Anyanka3: Na Sweetheart! Na ja, sie wohnen net ZUSAMMEN, sie wohnen NEBENEINANDER! ***g*** Aber das is für Herm schon zu viel des Guten! Aber wer weiß wo sie sich wieder findet? Vielleicht Schlafwandelt sie ja? *Lachweg* ;) **HDGDL**   
Besserweis: Hoher Besuch... *g* Sie hat sich zu einem Rev. Herunter gelassen! *lachweg* ;) Ich hau dich doch net, hab doch gesagt das es mir selber net so gefällt! Ich danke für deine ehrlich Aussage! Ja das stimmt, wenn ich eine bestimmte Situation net mg, dann wird ich leicht hastig und überrenn die Stelle, ich wird mir in Zukunft versuchen mehr Mühe zu geben, Versprochen! :) 

_Birgit_: Vom „hören sagen"?..._*ups* _Freut mich das du sie dann doch noch gefunden hast! Freut mich das es dir bis hier hin gefallen hat! :) Jo, also hier in diesem Chap. triefft Herm auf Ron und Harry und mal wieder auf Snape! _*g*_ Voldie kommt wohl a bissel später! _*g*_ Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiter hin! :)

_Queenbonnie:_ Freut mich das du noch da bist! :) Tja, wer weiß schon ob sie doch noch Licht am ende des Tunnels sehen und doch noch miteinander klar kommen? Wenn einer stirbt, wer wäre dir Lieber? Sev oder Herm? ..._*evil g* _Ich weiß da schon a bissel mehr... Aber les einfach selbst! :) **HDL**

Einen Gruß und ein _*hug*_ an **RALNA.M**!

Dann noch ein Wort an meine BeTas! Erst mal ein MEGA KNUDDLER an meine Klene **Leaky Cauldron**, die meine vielen Fehler ohne murren ausbügelt! _*HDGDL*_ Noch einen lieben Gruß und ein DANKESCHÖN an **ALAGAR**, die alles noch mals überschaut! 

Und nun die Neuigkeit: Die Süße **Curlylein**, ja genau die diese Mega geile Story in einem wunderbaren Stil schreibt, macht auch noch den BeTa und schaut auf meine 100 Wiederholungen und auf sonst noch son kram! Ich Danke euch dreien, das ihr euch das antut! _*alle ganz doll knuddel*_

Viel spaß beim Lesen!  
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~ **Chapter 12: Kann es Liebe sein?**

Nachdem Hermine ein langes Bad genommen hatte, wollte sie kurz zu Snape, um sich ein paar Bücher auszuleihen. Schließlich hatte Hermine eine Menge aufzuarbeiten.

Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die harte Kerkertür und wartete. Als sie sein gewohntes, kaltes „Herein!" vernahm, trat sie zaghaft in sein Büro. 

Snape schaute kurz hoch, beachtete Hermine aber nicht weiter. 

„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können... Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich mir ein paar von Ihren Büchern ausleihen könnte?!", fragte Hermine unsicher.

Snape schaute auf, seine Augenbraue hob sich etwas.

„Sie wollen meine Bücher? Miss Granger, ich bin erstaunt! Sagen Sie nicht, dass die 'ach so tolle Granger' einmal etwas nicht weiß?!" Snapes Sarkasmus war wieder kaum zu übertreffen.

Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Man stelle sich das mal vor! Bekomm ich die Bücher jetzt, oder nicht?!" 

Snape glaubte nicht, was er da sah. Die Granger stand vor ihm, immer noch recht klein, ihre langen gelockten Haare, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, deutlich erwachsener, reifer als beim letzten Mal, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, und blieb vollkommen ruhig... Und das gefiel ihm auch noch. 

„Nehmen Sie sich, was Sie brauchen, und lassen Sie mich dann in Ruhe!"

Hermine lächelte innerlich. Es stand 1 zu 0 für sie! Sie schritt zum Regal und nahm sich einige schweren Wälzer. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging Hermine auf die Tür zu.

„Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig! Das sind sehr alte Bücher und ich will sie in einem einwandfreien Zustand wieder zurück haben!"

Ohne Snape eines Blickes zu würdigen, sagte Hermine knapp: „So was ist für mich selbstverständlich! Wohl im Gegensatz zu Ihnen!" Und damit verließ sie sein Büro.

Hermine brachte die Lektüre in ihr Zimmer und verzog sich dann für eine Weile in die Küche, sie hatte wirklich Hunger. Als Hermine die Küche betreten hatte und ihr Dobby sofort entgegengelaufen kam, erinnerte sie sich wieder, dass er es war, der Harry damals erzählt hatte, dass er sie bei Snape im Bett gesehen hatte. Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Hallo Dobby.", sagte Hermine beiläufig, während sie dankbar die Kuchen und Pasteten der anderen Hauselfen annahm.

„Wie geht es Ihnen und Mister Professor Snape?", frage Dobby aufgeregt.

Hermine versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es Professor Snape geht und es interessiert mich auch nicht! Was ich bis jetzt mitbekommen habe, ist er immer noch die gleiche, kalte, zynische und arrogante Person von früher!"

„Aber ich dachte...?", quiekte der Elf 

„Nein, Dobby! Nur, weil ich mal vor ewigen Jahren in seinem Bett gelegen habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich etwas für ihn empfand oder empfinde! Ganz im Gegenteil, er ist die abstoßendste Person, die ich kenne!" Damit stürmte Hermine wütend aus der Küche, zurück in den verhassten Kerker. Dort angekommen, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, indem sie Snape aus ihren Gedanken verbannte.

Die erste Woche verbrachte Hermine damit, die vielen Bücher zu lesen und studierten sie gründlich.

Meistens war sie in ihrem Zimmer oder in der Bibliothek. Von der Schule hatte sie nicht viel gesehen. Auch die Lehrer bekam Hermine kaum zu Gesicht. 

Schließlich lief der Unterricht normal weiter, auch wenn Gefahr von Voldemort ausging.

Snape traf sie nur beim Essen, worüber sie mehr als froh war.  Manchmal schlich sich Hermine abends in einen Klassenraum und übte ein bisschen Zaubern, damit sie wieder ein Gefühl für ihren Zauberstab bekam, aber anscheinend hatte Hermine nichts verlernt. 

Von irgendwelchen Überfällen im Namen Voldemorts hatte Hermine noch nichts gehört, nur ab und an einen Zeitungsartikel im Tagespropheten gelesen. Ron und Harry waren auch weiterhin nicht aufgetaucht, aber das störte sie überhaupt nicht. 

Hermine wollte nur endlich mit diesem geheimnisvollen Zaubertrank anfangen... Es hatte ihr bis jetzt keiner gesagt, worum es sich genau bei dem Trank handelt. Sie nahm sich vor, gleich morgen Snape zu fragen.

„Professor Snape?"

Snape hing hochkonzentriert über einen brodelnden Kessel.

„Miss Granger, Sie kommen mir grade recht! Reichen Sie mir bitte die Drachenschuppen, sie liegen auf dem Tisch!"

_'Hat er gerade gesagt?'_, dachte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja sicher, Professor!"

Hermine griff zu, ohne hinzusehen, nach den Schuppen und reichte sie Snape. Er gab die Schuppen sofort in den Trank. 

Hermine zuckte merklich  zusammen, als aus dem Kessel ohrenbetäubenden Lärm drang und gefährliche Rauchwolken ausstieß.   

Snape murmelte etwas und der Kessel beruhigte sich wieder, dann drehte er sich zu Hermine und bäumte sich vor ihr auf.

„Miss Granger, habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass ich die DRACHENSCHUPPEN brauche und nicht die FISCHSCHUPPEN?"

„Ja, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor!"  
"Entschuldigen? Machen Sie Witze? Wegen Ihnen darf ich noch mal von vorn anfangen und die Arbeit von sechs Stunden war umsonst! Und Sie wollen mit mir einen sehr komplizierten Trank brauen, der hohe Konzentration und Präzision erfordert? Was hat Albus sich dabei gedacht?", schrie er Hermine an.

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, zurückzukommen! Ich war glücklich mit meinen Leben! Bevor ich mit Ihnen im Bett gelandet bin! Ich hatte gerade mein Leben geordnet, bis Sie wieder auftauchten! Sie haben schon einmal mein Leben zerstört! Was wollen Sie eigentlich? Ich kann auch wieder gehen!"

Damit stürmte Hermine aus dem Kerker. Sie musste raus, sie konnte einfach nicht in seiner Nähe bleiben! Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, in seiner Gegenwart ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben, aber es war einfach unmöglich.

Wutentbrannt lief Hermine Richtung See, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass man mit dieser Person nicht reden, geschweige denn arbeiten konnte. Etwas riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah von weitem eine Gestalt am Ufer des Sees sitzen, die verdächtig nach Harry aussah. Einerseits freute sich Hermine, andererseits wusste sie nicht, wie er reagieren würde. Doch sie hoffte, dass Harry sie jetzt verstehen könnte, denn sie musste mit jemanden reden.

Hermine trat an Harry heran und räusperte sich merklich. Doch er reagierte nicht. Sie trat noch näher an Harry und berührte sanft seine Schulter. 

„Harry?" 

Doch auch diesmal reagierte Harry nicht. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn: "Ich weiß Harry, dass ich damals einen Fehler gemacht habe und wir lange keinen Kontakt mehr hatten, aber ich weiß, wie es ist, niemanden zum Reden zu haben. Aber..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Harry starrte mit leerem Blick auf den See und fing an zu erzählen.

„Wir haben uns oft hier getroffen und geredet! Ich glaube, wir waren des Hassens und des ewigen Streitens müde!" 

Hermine hob leicht die Augenbraue, sie wusste nicht, von wem er sprach, dennoch hörte sie ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Wir haben alle hinters Licht geführt! Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht! Wir wurden zu dem gemacht, was wir glaubten zu sein, Feinde für die Ewigkeit!"

Dabei lächelte Harry schief, es war kein glückliches Lächeln, sondern ein sehr gequältes.

„Ich war allein, ich hatte dir für Ron der Rücken zu gewand, doch Ron war oft zu beschäftigt, hatte keine Zeit für mich! Ich glaube, ihm erging es genauso wie mir... alleingelassen und verbittert. Nicht mal du hast es bemerkt! Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum es mit Cho nicht lange gehalten hat und ich kein wirkliches Interesse an Mädchen hatte?"

Hermine schien zu ahnen, was in Harry vorging und er versuchte ihr zu erklären.

„Das tut mir Leid, Harry! Das wusste ich nicht! Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

Doch darauf antwortete Harry nicht.

„Er war wie ich, fühlte wie ich und liebte mich! Er entschied sich gegen Voldemort und für mich. Er fungierte wie Snape als Spion und musste dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen! Sein Vater...", bei diesen Worte verzog Harry angeekelt das Gesicht und schien das Wort geradezu auszuspucken, „kam hinter unser Geheimnis! Er hat ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht, eiskalt, verraten an Voldemort!" 

Zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch drehte sich Harry zu Hermine und sah sie mit leeren Augen an.

Hermine erschrak leicht bei diesem Anblick, es war nicht mehr der alte Harry gewesen, bei weitem nicht. Harry fuhrt fort: „Hermine, ich brauch deine Hilfe! Ich will es Voldemort heimzahlen! Dazu brauch ich dich und Snape, auch wenn das kein schöner Gedanke ist, was Snape betrifft. Natürlich möchte ich dich nicht verletzten, aber du weißt, wie ich zu Snape stehe."

Hermine legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter. „Harry, ich habe Snape nie geliebt! Er ist mir vollkommen egal! Ich möchte nur meinen Freunden helfen, Dumbledore und dir Harry, nicht Snape, dem kann keiner mehr helfen!" 

Hermine schloss Harry behutsam in die Arme und es war, als ob es nie einen Streit gegeben, diese Nacht mit Snape nie stattgefunden und sie erst gestern noch mit Harry beim Essen in der Großen Halle jede Menge Spaß gehabt hätte...

Hermine machte sich Vorwürfe, wäre es so schwer gewesen ihm einfach zu schreiben? Was hätte sie schon verlieren können? Aber da war immer noch der verdammte Gryffindor-Stolz, den Snape immer so hasste. 

Hermine ließ Harry allein, nachdem die beide noch lange nebeneinander gesessen und sich angeschwiegen hatten. Gedankenverloren ging Hermine Richtung Kerker, als sie gegen etwas sehr Hartes stieß und leicht zurück prallte. Verdutzt schaute Hermine, wie sollte es auch anders sein, in zwei schwarze, zornige Augen.

„Miss Granger, erst geben Sie mir die falsche Zutat, dann rennen Sie mich um. Passen Sie gefälligst auf, wo Sie hinlaufen und ...!" Doch weiter kam er nicht mit seiner gewöhnlichen kalten und schneidenden Stimme.

„Was wollen Sie jetzt dagegen tun, Professor? Mir Punkte abziehen? Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe! Bekommen Sie das hin?" Und damit stampfte Hermine an ihm vorbei. Sie war wütend auf ihn, wütend, dass sie ihm immer begegnen musste. Hermine wusste, dass sie eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte, aber irgendeiner musste immer Schuld an allem haben, und es war einfacher, die Schuld bei jemanden anderen zu suchen, anstatt bei sich selbst. 

Als Hermine um die Ecke gebogen war, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und fing an lauthals zu schreien: "Was ist den noch?" Als Hermine bemerkte, dass sie in dunkelbraune Augen starrte, hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.

„Oh... ähm... Hallo Ron! Entschuldige bitte, ich dachte du wärst…!"

„Snape?", sagte Ron mit kalter Stimmte. „Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du weißt, wo Harry ist?"

Hermine blickte ihn verstört an. Was hatte sie da nur wieder geritten? 

„Ja, er ist unten am See...aber ich glaube, er möchte lieber allein sein!", sagte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme, welche eher nach einem peinlichen Flüstern klang.

„Was weißt du schon! Du hast ihn seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gesehen!" 

„Ich weiß mehr als DU, Ron, und ich verstehe ihn besser, als du es jemals tun wirst!"

„Ach ja, ich vergaß! Du bist die GROßE „Männerversteherin", hast ja sogar Snape verstanden!" sagte Ron mit einem gehässigem Grinsen, während sein abwertenden Blick auf Hermine ruhte.

„Oh Ron, fang jetzt nicht wieder damit an! Ich habe mich dafür entschuldigt, mehr kann ich nicht tun! Ich habe es bereut, mehr als du es dir denken kannst!"

„Deshalb bist du auch wieder hier. Oder? Wohnst gegenüber von ihm. Deshalb hört man immer Schreie aus den Kerkern kommen die nach", dabei äffte er Hermines Stimme nach, „ - _Ja Professor!!_ - klingen. Weil es dir Leid tut!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und ballte die Fäuste. Sie versuchte, betont ruhig zu antworten: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lächerlich du dich gerade machst, Ron?"

Ron lachte schrill auf: „Die Einzige, die sich hier lächerlich macht, bist du! Du hast schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, wenn es heißt, sich lächerlich zu machen, ich sag nur B.ELFE.R!" Damit drehte sich Ron um und ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Einganshalle.

‚Beim Merlin, womit habe ich den heutigen Tag verdient?'

~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * ~~ * ~ * ~ * 

Erst mal vorweg: In dem Chap. wird angedeutet das Harry Schwul ist, auch das hängt wieder mit Ralna M. zusammen, da, wie bekannt ist, nur Slash ließt, mir zu Liebe aber bei Hetro-Storys hilft! Das dazu...

So dann weiter im Text, ich hoffe das Chapter is ein bisschen länger und es gefällt euch?! Hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, meine eigenen Zweifel in den Schatten zu stellen, dass is dabei raus gekommen!

Ich würde mich sehr über ein Rev. Freuen, egal ob Kritik, „lob", Verbesserungen, beschwerden, haue oder sonst was! Aus Fehler kann man nur Lernen, oda?

Also, bitte fleißig nen Kommentar dar lassen, wie dat geht wisst ihr ja in Zwischen! *g*

Für alle Schwarz-Leser: _NIMMT EUCH EIN HERZ UND WENN ES NUR EIN WORT IST!_

Das nächste Chapter, kann!!!!, etwas dauern, da dieses Chapter das letzte war was ich vorgeschrieben hatte! Da ich im Moment total unkreativ bin, kann, aber wirklich nur KANN es bis Chap.13 etwas dauern! Bitte verzeiht, versuch mich aber zu beeilen! Versprochen!

In dem Sinne:

**HAB EUCH ALLE LIEB! IHR SEIT DIE BESTEN!**

Eure HERM.!^^


	13. Chap 13

Hoi Leutz! _*erst mal hinterm Baum Versteck*_

ICH ENTSCHULDIGE MICH! Ich weiß, unverzeihlich, es hat EWIG gedauert! So lange Hab ich noch nie gebraucht... _*schnüff*_ Aber zählt die Entschuldigung das ich im Krankenhaus war? So leicht plötzlich unters Messer gekommen bin? *****lieb guck*

Nein, es sollte keine Entschuldigung sein, dass ich euch so lange Hab warten lassen!

Dazu kommt noch die Schule... bin nur noch ganze 5 Wochen Insassin einer Irrenanstalt für arme, und der ganze Abi Mist fängt gehtz richtig an! Warum hat der Tag net 48 H? 

Noch eine Tatsache ist wohl, dass mir das Chap. net richtig gelingen wollte! Vielleicht weil es das 13te war, oda weil sie mir im Krankenhaus die „Kreativ-Ader" angezapft haben, wenn ich sie den je besessen hab! _*lach*_

Aber genug gejammert...

**Dodo:** Es freut ich das dir die Story gefällt! Und hoffe das dir auch diese Teil gefallen wird! :)

**Flower:** Hey sweety Blümchen! Unverzeihlich wie lang es gedauert hat! :/ Freut mich das es dir bis gehtz gefallen hat! _*hüstel*_ Ja ähm..  wirst ja sehen ob eine Sterben muss... Erwarte aber bitte net zu viel in den nächsten Chapters! Meine Kreativität lässt zu wünschen übrig! Sicher in ich Stolz so eine Liebe und süße Reviewerin zu haben! _*Keks reich*_

HDGDL!

**QueenBonni:** Jo ich kenn die Goldene Kugel! _*g*_ Ja Männer sind wirklich Unsensibel, aber ich hoff doch mal das Sev hier wieder nen bissel sensibler wird! *_g*_ Ähm... Nope... ich denke zu einem GANZEN Happyend wird es definitiv net kommen! Sorry!

**Curlylein:** Hoi Süße! Ähm... ja zum BeTA wie immer weiter unten! _*g*_  Ja, danke es freut mich das es dir immer noch gefällt! Ich hoffe ich schaff es weiterhin dein niveau zu erreichen, was eine schwierige Aufgabe wird, bei dem was ich bei dir immer so seh! _*komplexe bekomm*_ ;) Herm will das auch mal können... _*schnüff*_ ... ;)  Ich werds versuchen! Geb mir mühe!

HDGDL 

**Irene2003: **Es freut mich das du den Weg zu meiner Story gefunden hast und sie dir auch noch gefällt! :)

**Vengari**: Hi Darling! Es is für mich immer wieder ne Ehre von dir nen Rev zu bekomme! Von meinem Vorbild! _*g*_ (Neben Curly.!) Ich weiß noch net, aber das glorreiche Trio wird net mehr so oft in Erscheinung treten, da es sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende nähert! Es hat wirklich lange gedauert... sorry! Auch das ich so spät bei dir ein Rev. Da gelassen hab! _*schäm*_ Hoffe es gefällt dir weite hin! :)

HDGDL 

**Anyanka: **Hallo Klene! :) Ich hoff ich kann dich auch gehtz a bissel Überzeugen? *hoff*

HDGDL 

**SilverSerenity: **Danke Danke für deine lieben Worte! Es freut mich das es dir gefällt!

**Cindy:** Danke für dein Lob! _*freu*_ Sorry war net wirklich schnell!

**Nici1807:** Danke für dein Kompliment und es freut mich sehr das du weiter lesen willst!

**Aduiellin Elst:** Hoi Mäusle! Ja wegen Harry/Draco... alles wegen RALNA! _*g*_ Ähm wie gesagt ein GANZES Happyend wird es definitiv net geben! Ja Ron halt... er kann es einfach net verkraften das SEINE (Ex-)Freundin mit Sev gepennt hat... kein Problem ich Rev. Doch gerne!

HDGDL 

**Miyazawa: **Na sicher kenn ich dich noch Nase! :) _*knuddel*_

**Besserweiss:** Na du „hochwohlgeborene"! _*g*_ Nö es war net beleidigend, eher ne Anerkennung! _*g*_ Ja ich weiß net schnell aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiter hin!

**mrsgaladriel:** Nicht wirklich schnell... -.-' Aber es freut mich sehr das es dir so gut gefällt! :)

Ein besondere Dank an dieser Stelle an **RALNA**, sie hat mich bei diesem Chap. sehr unterstützt, halt meine MUSE! _*g*_

_*knuddel* *hug you so much*_

Dann weiter zu **Leaky**, mein Fleißiger BeTa die all meine schrecklichen und Grausamen Rechtschreibfehler ausbügeln muss! _*g* *knuddel*_

Dann noch ein DANK an **Alagar**, noch ein sehr zuverlässiger BeTa! _*knuddel*_

Und zu guter letzt an meine **Curly**! Die sich das ganze, trotz Streß, auch noch reinzieht!

Ich wüsste net was ich ohne euch machen würde! GARNIX!

_*Alles ganz doll Knuddel und abknutsch und nen Jahresvorrat an Kekesen Schick!*_

Aber eigentlich muss ich allen DANKE sagen! Danke für die lieben und vielen Revs. von euch! Sie bauen ein wirklich auf! Ich hoffe das es euch auch weiter hin gefällt und ich eure Erwartungen erfüllen kann!

Gott hab ich gelabert... 

VIEL SPAß!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kann es Liebe sein?

Chapter 13:

Das Zimmer lag in einem schummerigen Schatten, denn die warmen Sonnenstrahlen kamen einfach nicht an den schweren, dunkelgrünen Vorhängen vorbei. Würde sich die Bettdecke nicht heben und senken, könnte man kaum vermuten, dass sich unter der Decke eine Person verbarg. 

Es war schon weit nach acht Uhr, dennoch lag Hermine immer noch im Bett. Einerseits waren es ihre pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die sie dazu veranlasst hatten, im Dunkeln liegen zu bleiben, andererseits hatte sie keine Kraft gehabt, sich dem heutigen Tag zu stellen. 

Es war in den letzten Tagen einfach zu viel für Hermine gewesen. Ihr Leben war schon wieder völlig auf dem Kopf gestellt. 

Warum war sie eigentlich zurückgekommen? Snape hielt nicht sonderlich viel von ihr, was er ihr durch seine überaus freundliche Art zu verstehen gegeben hatte. Aber was hatte sie auch erwartet? Hermine kannte Snape gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sich so ein Mensch nie ändern würde. 

Aber auch die Sache mit Harry und Ron machte ihr zu schaffen. Warum hatte sie all die Jahre nichts bemerkt? Es gab genügend Anzeichen! Und warum empfand sie nichts mehr für Ron? Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn noch liebte! In der Muggelwelt hatte ihr einfach was gefehlt, ihre Gefühle gehörtem jemand, aber wem galten sie, wenn nicht Ron? 

Hermine wurde durch ein leises „Plopp" aus den Gedanken gerissen. 

_‚Bitte nicht'_, dachte sie, als sie vorsichtig die Decke bis zur Nasenspitzen zog. 

Oh doch, der dunkle Raum wurde jetzt durch ein helles Grün erleuchtet und Hermine sah deutlich Albus Dumbledores Gesicht im Kamin.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie lag im Bett, total zerzaust und übermüdet, da tauchte Dumbledore auf und sah sie so. Innerlich stöhnte Hermine laut auf.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger! Komme ich ungelegen?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich, doch mit einer Spur Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Hermine zog die Decke runter, so dass ihr Mund frei zum Sprechen war.

Sie lächelte schief und sagte: "Nein! Überhaupt nicht! Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Haben Sie keinen Hunger?"

Hermine verstand nicht: „Wie bitte?" 

„Nun ja, Sie waren heute Morgen nicht beim Frühstück und auch Professor Snape hat Sie heute noch nicht gesehen!"

„Zum Glück!", murmelte Hermine.

„Bitte?" 

„Ähm... Nein ich hatte heute Morgen keinen Hunger!"

Dumbledore blickte über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg.

„Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, sicher! Mich quälen nur Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst ist alles okay!"

„Soll ich Professor Snape Bescheid sagen? Er hat erst gestern einen neuen Trank für Poppy entworfen, gegen Kopfschmerzen, nach Professor Snapes Ansicht wirkt er sehr schnell und langanhalten!" 

Hermine sprang reflexartig aus ihrem Bett: „NEIN! Das ist nicht nötig!" Das wäre ja noch schöner...

Doch im gleichen Moment bereute Hermine ihre Überreaktion, denn sie fasste sich an die schmerzende Schläfe. 

Dumbledore schien ungläubig, beließ es aber dabei.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Miss Granger!"

„Aber das war doch nicht der Anlass für Ihren Besuch, oder?" 

„Nein, da haben Sie Recht! Ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass Sie und Professor Snape mit dem Trank beginnen! Doch Weiteres möchte ich Ihnen gerne in meinem Büro erklären!"

„Ja, natürlich!"

Dumbledore lächelte nochmals, bevor sein Kopf mit einem weiteren „Plopp" aus dem Kamin verschwand.

Hermine schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, bevor sie mehr als widerwillig aufstand und ins Badezimmer trottete. 

Hermine ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und Dumbledore nicht nach dem Passwort zu seinem Büro fragen? Jetzt stand sie hier, vor dem Wasserspeier und wusste das Passwort nicht! Was sollte sie nun machen?

Hermine vernahm Schritte und sie kamen ihr sehr bekannt vor. Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, stellte Snape sich neben Hermine.

„Zuckerschnecke!", sagte Snape mit gewohnter kalter Stimme.

Hermine drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm um.

„Wie bitte? Was fällt Ihnen..."

Doch im gleichen Moment rotierte der Wasserspeier und Snape trat auf eine Stufe.

Er grinste spöttisch. „Das hätten Sie wohl gerne!" und ging die restlichen Stufen hoch. 

Hermine blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, schloss die Augen und ohrfeigte sich innerlich selber. 

_'Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?'_ Damit trat auch Hermine die Stufen hoch.

****

Als Hermine in Dumbledores Büro trat, saß Snape schon in einem roten Sessel, gegenüber von Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert in den letzten Jahren. Immer noch hingen die Bilder von den Schulleitern an den Wände und beobachteten alles voller Neugier. Überall standen Dinge, die pfiffen und Wölkchen ausstießen. Zu Hermines rechter Seite schlief Fawks.

„Setzten Sie sich doch, Miss Granger!", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

Hermine setzte sich in dem roten Sessel neben Snape. Doch sie kümmerte sich nicht um ihn. Sie blickte stur auf Dumbledore.

„Wo Sie nun beide anwesend sind, kann ich offen reden! Gestern wurde ein Todesser geschnappt, was eher dem Zufall galt!"

Snape zog die Augenbraue hoch, Hermine blieb ruhig sitzen und hörte zu.

„Wer war es?", wollte Snape wissen.

„McNair! Das Entscheidende ist, dass er unter dem Einfluss von sehr starkem Veritaserum ausgesagt hat, dass Lord Voldemort plant, Hogwarts anzugreifen!"

„Wann?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„In drei Tagen. Deshalb ist es wichtig, das Sie, Miss Granger, und Professor Snape schnellstmöglich mit dem Trank beginnen!"

Snape zeigte darauf keine Reaktion, doch Hermine wollte endlich wissen, um was es sich bei diesem Trank genau handelte.

„Was genau bewirkt der Trank, Professor?"

Dumbledore blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Das wissen Sie noch nicht? Ich dachte, Professor Snape hätte es Ihnen bereits gesagt!"

„ER hielt es wohl nicht für nötig!", zischte Hermine. 

Dumbledore schaute Snape fragend an. 

„Muss es wohl vergessen haben!", sagte Snape mit nüchternen Kalkül.

Hermine schnaubte. „Vergessen, von wegen!"

Snape wollte ihr gerade antworten, als Dumbledore das Wort ergriff: „Es ist ein sehr schwieriger und komplexer Trank. Deshalb hat Professor Snape Sie auch um Ihre Hilfe gebeten!"

„Verzeihung, Professor Dumbledore, aber SIE wollten, dass Miss Granger mir hilft, ich hätte es schon allein geschafft!"

„Wer's glaubt!", flüsterte Hermine, doch so laut, dass es Snape hörte.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, beherrsche ich meine Arbeit!"

Hermine drehte sich zu Snape um.

„Wie darf ich das den verstehen?", presste sie hervor.

„Meine Lieben, es ist jetzt nicht die Zeit, um zu streiten!" 

Doch beide hörten nicht auf Dumbledore. Es schien Snape Spaß zu machen, Hermine zu triezen.

„Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie mir die falsche Zutat gegeben haben und meine Arbeit umsonst war? Noch nicht mal das bekommen Sie auf die Reihe! Mir eine Zutat zu reichen! Und dann wollen Sie mit mir einen komplexen Trank brauen?" Snape schürzte bei seinen Worten verächtlich die Lippen.

„Professor Snape, bitte...!" Aber Dumbledore kam einfach nicht zu Wort.

Hermine schluckte zweimal hart und besann sich, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Das Blut kochte in ihren Adern, doch den Triumph wollte sie Snape nicht gönnen. Er wollte doch nur, dass Hermine ausflippte, vor Dumbledore, und sich lächerlich machte.

Hermine erhob sich langsam und geschmeidig aus dem bequemen, roten Sessel, trat einen Schritt zu Snape heran, beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte: „Vielleicht lag es an ihrer Anwesenheit!? So konnte ich einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen!"

Hermine lächelte Dumbledore freundlich entgegen, und mit einem „Sie entschuldigen mich bitte?" verließ sie sein Büro.

Dumbledore schaute Snape fragend an. „Nun gut! Ich denke, du solltest Miss Granger alles Weitere erklären! Und Morgen mit dem Trank anfangen!"

Doch Snape reagierte nicht, er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Severus?"

Snape blickte zu Dumbledore und nickte, dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

„Unterdrückte Gefühle machen es einem nicht einfacher, Severus!"

Snape drehte sich nicht um, sondern verließ schweigend das Büro des Direktors.

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Was dachte sich dieser Mann eigentlich immer? Sie wollte nur so schnell wie möglich mit ihm den Trank brauen und nach dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort nach Hause zurück. Hermine hatte hier wirklich nichts mehr verloren, in einer Welt, die sie eigentlich liebte.

Es klopfte hart an ihrer Tür. Hermine rappelte sich auf, blickte noch kurz in den Spiegel. _'Du bräuchtest mal wieder Schlaf!'_, dachte sie, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und am liebsten sofort wieder zugeschlagen hätte, denn es stand kein Geringerer vor ihr als Snape. 

„Ich habe wirklich heute nicht die Lust und auch nicht die Kraft, mich noch mal mit Ihnen anzulegen, deshalb schmeißen Sie mir alles an den Kopf und lassen mich dann in Ruhe!", sagte Hermine mit resignierendem Blick.

Snape zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte sie.

„Sie sollten mal richtig ausschlafen, dann lesen Sie diese Notizen, sie beinhaltet alles was Sie für den Trank wissen müssen. Ich erwarte Sie morgen Mittag im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke."

Damit überreichte Snape Hermine die vielen Pergamentrollen, drehte sich um und verschwand hinter seiner Tür.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, wer sollte diesen Mann schon verstehen?

Hermine hatte am Morgen seine Notizen gelesen und bearbeitet, es hatte den Anschein, als ob Snape diesen Trank, der sich „Tuerium planeus" nannte, selbst entworfen hatte, denn Hermine hatte von diesem Trank noch nie etwas gehört. Wenn alles klappte und Harry diesen Trank einnehmen könnte, würde es eine realistische Chance geben, gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. _'Ja, wenn...'_

Es war in der Tat ein sehr schwerer Trank, der eigens für Harry entworfen schien. 

Die Zutatenliste erschien ihr sehr lang, neben Kräutern wie Distel, Affodil , Engelwurz und Bleifuß, benötigte man Seegras, das bei Vollmond gerupft werden musste, Fischaugen, die frische Tinte einer Riesenkrake, die Tränen eines Phönix, den zermahlenen Zahn einer Sphinx, das Haar einer Veela und das Entscheidende: Harrys Blut.

All diese Zutaten sollten bewirken, dass Harry vor vielen Flüchen geschützt sein würde, und er im entscheidenden Moment seine Kraft bündeln könnte.

Das Schwierige an diesem Trank war, dass man alles zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt und in der richtigen  Reihenfolge zusammenmischen musste. Danach sollte er exakt eine Stunde köcheln, dann musste er ziehen, bevor ihn Harry einnehmen durfte, um zwei Stunden auf seine Wirkung warten zu müssen.

Natürlich war Hermine bewusst, dass sie den heutigen Tag nur mit Snape verbringen würde, und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er heute mal bessere Laune hatte, als in all den Jahren, die sie ihn jetzt kannte. 

Hermine holte noch mal tief Luft und blickte starr auf die schwere Holztür vor sich. Langsam ballte sie ihre rechte Hand zur Faust und klopfte hart, aber nicht fordernd, gegen das Holz. 

Sie wartete einige Sekunden, bevor die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde. Hermine blickte Snape an, seine Miene war verschlossen und düster, kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Durch eine Handbewegung bat er sie rein. 

Hermine trat über die Schwelle, und vernahm den süßlichen Geruch von brennendem Holz. Sie blieb stehen und ließ ihre Augen durch den Raum schweifen. 

Snape hatte die Tische und Bänke der Schüler beiseite geräumt, in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Kessel, unter ihm loderte das Feuer. Der Kerker war immer noch feucht und der moderige Geruch kitzelte Hermine in der Nase; sie hatte ihn schon als Schülerin nicht gemocht.

„Haben Sie die Notizen mit, die ich ihnen gestern gegeben habe?", frage Snape tonlos.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja!" Damit hielt sie ihm ihre rechte Hand hin, in dem sie seine Notizen festhielt.

Snape griff nach dem Pergamenten und streifte dabei Hermines Hand. 

Sie hielten beide für wenige Sekunden inne, bis er sich wieder besann und losließ.

Hermine blieb verkrampft stehen, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. 

„Konnten Sie alles lesen? Miss Granger?", fragte Snape nach einer Ewigkeit des peinlichen Schweigens.

Unsicher sah Hermine Snape an, und ohne über ihre Worte nachzudenken, sagte sie: „Ja, ich hatte noch nie Probleme, Ihre Handschrift zu lesen!"

Snape schaute sie irritiert an, ging dann ruckartig zum Kessel.

Hermine stand immer noch wie angewurzelt, was hatte sie da eigentlich grade gesagt? Sauer über sich selbst, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wollen Sie da weiter rumstehen, oder können wir anfangen, wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen mehr haben?", fragte Snape nun wieder wie gewohnt kalt und sarkastisch.

„Soweit habe ich alles verstanden!"

„Es hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Snape wirklich gerade das gesagt, was sie verstanden hatte?

„Sie finden alle Zutaten auf diesem Tisch" Damit zeigte Snape mit seiner Hand auf einen Tisch der gegenüber von Hermine stand. „Sie können anfangen, den Zahn der Sphinx zu zermahlen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Hermine zu dem Tisch und fing mit der Arbeit an. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie zwei pechschwarze Augen ihr folgten und sie für eine Weile beobachteten.

Hermine gähnte leise, sie und Snape arbeiteten nun schon seit vier Stunden an dem Trank. Sie war völlig verspannt und hatte auch die letzte Nacht nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen.

Sie saß völlig erschöpft auf dem Stuhl und massierte sich ihre Schläfen, dabei beobachtete sie Snape. Es war ihr früher schon aufgefallen, mit wie viel Hingabe und Genauigkeit er die Tränke braute. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm über das schmale, aber dennoch markante Gesicht und umrahmten es so. Seine feingliedrigen Finger umschlossen die Zutaten schon fast liebevoll und sehr behutsam. Feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seine blasse Stirn... Plötzlich blickte Snape auf und Hermine kam sich ertappt vor. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick ab.

„Miss Granger, könnten Sie mir die Tinte bringen? Aber diesmal bitte die Richtige, ich will den Trank nicht noch mal brauen müssen, dazu werden wir auch keine Zeit mehr haben!", seine Stimme klang provokativ.

Hermine seufzte, hatte sie wirklich für einen Augenblick gedacht, dass Snape sich ändern würde?

Sie griff nach dem Flakon, in dem die Tinte schwamm, und trat geschmeidig an Snapes Seite.

„Wenn der Trank ein helles Gelb annimmt, träufeln Sie exakt neun Tropfen hinein, während ich die Phönix-Tränen hinzufüge!"

Hermine nickte, konzentriert achtete sie darauf, dass der Trank ein helles Gelb annahm.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte sie: „Mich würde mal interessieren wie Sie eigentlich an die Tinte gekommen sind, Professor, Sie musste doch frisch sein!"

Snape verzog zu Hermines Bedauern keine Miene, dabei stand ihm ein Lächeln sehr gut...

„Das wollen Sie nicht wirklich wissen, Miss Granger! Konzentrieren Sie sich!" 

Damit befasste sich Hermine wieder mit dem Trank und gab, wie ihr gesagt wurde, neun Tropfen der Tinte dazu.

Die Stunden vergingen und anscheinend war es schon dunkel draußen. Snape hatte etwas zu essen in die Kerker bringen lassen. Sie waren grade fertig mit dem Essen, als es an der Kerkertür klopfte. Hermine schaute verwundert auf, doch Snape schien nicht überrascht.

„Würden Sie bitte aufmachen, Miss Granger?", fragte er ohne aufzusehen.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür streckte Hermine sich, sie brauchte dringend Schlaf und hoffte, dass der Trank bald fertig sein würde.

Etwas schwermütig öffnete sie die Tür und war sichtlich überrascht, als sie in die grünen Augen des Gryffindors blickte. Doch Harry schien nicht weniger überrascht, Hermine hier anzutreffen.

„Was machst du denn hier?", frage Harry etwas ungläubig.

Hermine verstand erst nicht, was Harry meinte, doch dann antwortete sie: „Ach so, ja, ähm, ich sollte Snape doch helfen, mit dem Trank!"

Harrys abschätzender Blick fiel auf Snape und er murmelte: „Stimmt...!" Dann schaute er wieder Hermine an und fragte: „Ich sollte in der Kerker kommen, weißt du warum?"

„Ist es Potter? Er soll reinkommen.", rief Snape, der in der Zwischenzeit wieder am Kessel stand.

Harry trat zögerlich über die Schwelle und schaute Hermine an. Ihr Blick fiel erst zu dem arbeitenden Snape dann wieder zu Harry. Sie wusste, dass Harry und Snape eine gefährliche Mischung waren, doch mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigte sie Harry, dass er zu ihm gehen sollte.

Der Gryffindor schien verstanden zu haben, denn er bewegte sich auf Snape zu. Hermine indes schloss die Tür. 

„Also, Snape, was soll ich hier?", frage Harry und schaute sich dabei abschätzig im Raum um.

Doch Snape reagierte nicht, sondern träufelte eine Flüssigkeit in den Trank.

Harry drehte sich irritiert zu Hermine um, sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, eine Mischung aus Unverständnis, Trotz und Abschätzung. Hermine fiel nichts Besseres ein, als ihm zu erzählen, wofür er in den Kerker gerufen worden war, Snape wollte es anscheinend nicht übernehmen.

„Wir brauchen dein Blut, Harry, nicht viel, keine Angst!", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie zu Harry und Snape getreten war.

Harry schien alles aus dem Gesicht zu fallen.  „Mein Blut? Für was?", fragte er verstört.

„Wir brauchen dein Blut, damit der Trank komplett wird und überhaupt wirkt.", sagte Hermine sanft.

„Dumbledore hatte nur etwas von einem Trank gesagt, aber nichts Näheres, was soll er denn bewirken?" 

„Der Trank bewirkt, dass du vor den schlimmsten Flüchen geschützt wirst, Harry! Wenn auch leider nicht vor Avada Kedavra! Professor Snape hat ihn erfunden.", antwortete Hermine hastig und mit etwas Stolz in der Stimme.

Harry lachte gehässig auf. „Von Snape? Und du bist dir sicher, dass er daraus keinen Schwächungstrank macht?" 

Bei Harrys Worten verengten sich Snapes Augen zu Schlitzen und sein Mund war nicht mehr als ein Strich. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und sah Harry mit einem mahnenden Blick an. 

„Harry..." Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Snape trat bedrohlich nah an Harry heran.

„Wir können es auch lassen, Potter, und du kannst sehen, wie du gegen Voldemort klarkommst!",zischte Snape.

„Nichts lieber als das! Wer weiß, ob er nicht was reingemischt hat."

„Harry, jetzt hör aber auf!", sagte Hermine verärgert. 

„Hermine, bei Snape weiß man doch nie, wo man dran ist! Vertraust du ihm etwa, nach allem, was passiert ist?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Hermines Blick fiel bei seiner Frage auf  Snape, der sich neben Harry aufgebaut hatte, und sie fragend ansah. Hermine blickte Snape tief in die Augen. „Ja!"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich angesichts dieser Antwort, er schien überrascht zu sein. Doch Hermine lächelte freundlich und versank förmlich in seinen Augen. Ihr kam es so vor, als ob Snapes Mundwinkel sich zu einem kurzen und kleinen Lächeln formte, und schlagartig erinnerte sich Hermine an Dinge, die sie selber überraschten. Beide starrten sich an, ohne Harry zu beachten.

„Ähm, ich will ja nicht stören, aber wollt ihr nun mein Blut oder nicht?!"

Hermine nahm Harrys Stimme erst gar nicht richtig wahr. Doch der Rationale teil in ihrem Gehirn übernahm langsam wieder die überhand.

Nur schwer löste sie ihren Blick von Snape und drehte sich zu Harry.

„Ja, Harry, setzt dich dorthin!" Damit setzt Harry sich auf den Stuhl, auf den Hermine vorher gezeigt hatte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was ihr tut!", presste Harry hervor und hielt Hermine seinen rechten Arm hin.

Nachdem Hermine Harry ein paar Tropfen abgenommen hatte und er daraufhin wieder ging, kümmerten sich Hermine und Snape wieder ausschließlich um den Trank.

Sie musste noch eine letzte Zutat zurecht schneiden, also begab sie sich zurück zum Arbeitstisch und nahm das Messer zur Hand.

Plötzlich schrie Hermine leise auf: „Aua! Verdammter Mist!"

Sie war beim Schneiden abgerutscht und hatte sich mit dem Messer in den Finger geschnitten.

Ihr Blut lief schnell auf die Handfläche und verlief dort. 

Plötzlich stand Snape vor ihr und sagte mit einem gehässigen Grinsen: „Lassen Sie mich das machen, Miss Granger, wir wollen doch nicht das Ihr Blut meinen kostbaren Steinboden versaut!"

Er griff nach ihrem Finger und tupfte mit einem schwarzen Seidentuch das Blut weg. Dann zog er den Finger gefährlich nahe zu seinen Lippen und  bevor Hermine begreifen konnte, was passierte, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Schnittstelle. Behutsam küsste er ihre Fingerkuppel, schaute sie dann an und sagte mit sanfter, aber tiefen Stimme: „Ich hoffe es lag nicht wieder an meiner Anwesenheit?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend trafen sich ihre Blicke und wieder vergaß Hermine alles um sich herum. Nicht in der Lage, ihm zu antworten und noch immer überrumpelt von seinem Kuss, blickte sie ihn an. Hermine fixierte sich nur auf seine Augen. Sie könnte doch jetzt... es war keiner da, der... Automatisch näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht, doch dann besann sie sich, zog ruckartig ihren Finger aus seiner Hand und wandte sich ab von ihm.

„Sie schaffen sicher den Rest alleine? Professor?", fragte Hermine, doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie eilig aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Hermine wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Es war schon relativ spät, aber sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Immer wieder schossen ihr wilde Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was fühlte sich noch für Ron? Was fühlte sie für Snape? Warum hatte er sie so komisch angeschaut? Warum hatte er ihre Wunde geküsst? Warum hatte sie in diesem Augenblick so ein starkes Verlangen nach seiner Nähe gehabt? Warum war sie dann gegangen? Sie hätte ihn mit dem Trank nicht alleine lassen dürfen!

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sich aufzusetzen. Nach eine kurzen Zeit beschloss sie endgültig, aufzustehen, es machte sowieso keinen Sinn. Sie würde diese Nacht nicht mehr schlafen können. Hermine schritt zu ihrem kleinen Tisch und griff nach ihrem Wasserglas, und das kühle Nass durchfloss ihre trockene Kehle. Einen Augenblick starrte sie einfach nur das Glas in ihrer Hand an und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Es war vollkommen dunkel um sie herum, und in diesen Moment fühlte sich Hermine einsam und schuldig. Sie war nicht professionell gewesen und war einfach gegangen. Sie überlegte, ob sie nicht jetzt zu ihm gehen sollte?

Aber jetzt war es mitten in der Nacht und sie konnte doch nicht einfach an seine Tür klopfen! Was sollte sie ihm denn sagen? Hermine schüttelte leicht frustriert den Kopf... 

Nein, das konnte sie einfach nicht tun. Es war ein bisschen spät, um alles wieder gut zu machen. Aber warum? Und was wäre, wenn er diesmal nicht nur ihren Finger küssen wollte? Sie konnte ihn doch eigentlich nicht ausstehen, er war einfach nicht ihr Typ, und das würde er auch nie sein. Sie hatte ihn damals nicht geliebt und sie liebte ihn auch jetzt nicht! Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf stellte das sehr in Frage, doch sie versuchte, diese zu ignorieren.  

Und wenn sie doch gehen würde hieße das nicht, dass Snape sie reinlassen würde. Er hatte seinen Hass und seine Abscheu zu ihr die ganzen Wochen wirkungsvoll zur Schau gestellt. Doch warum dann dieses eigenartige Verhalten heute? Sie wollte es herausfinden.

Entschlossen, Snape nach dem Trank zu fragen, schnappte sie sich ihren Umhang... Sie durfte sich ja wohl noch erkundigen, ob mit dem Trank alles in Ordnung war!

Als sie ihre Tür öffnete und ein kalter Windzug ihre Beine umspielte, erschauderte Hermine.  Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen? 

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schlich sie mit fünf Schritten zur Snapes Tür hinüber. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopft dann ganz sanft an die Tür, so dass sie schon Angst hatte, er würde es nicht hören. Doch kurze Zeit später hörte sie einen Stuhl über den Kerkerboden schaben, danach vernahm sie Schritte. Die Tür quietschte etwas, als Snape sie öffnete. Er war sichtlich erstaunt, als er Hermine erblickte. Seine Augenbraue schoss blitzschnell in die Höhe...

„ Ja... Miss Granger?"

Seine Stimme klang nicht wie sonst, sie klang wie damals ... weich, sanft und ruhig.

Hermine starrte ihn eine ganze Weile an. Wie immer fielen ihm seine schwarzen, strähnigen Haare ins Gesicht, seine Haut ... blass ... seine Augen funkelten. Hermine glaubte, sie würde in diesen Augen versinken. Sie schienen endlos zu sein... 

„Miss Granger? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Snape nach einer Ewigkeit.

Hermine räusperte sich kurz...

„Ähm... ja.. Natürlich, Professor Snape... alles okay...!"

„Und was, bitte schön, machen Sie dann mitten in der Nacht bei mir vor der Tür? Warum sind Sie nicht in Ihrem Bett und schlafen?!"

„Ich wollte mich nur noch mal nach dem Trank erkundigen. Schließlich bin ich einfach gegangen."

„Ach, wollten Sie das?", frage Snape skeptisch. 

„JA!", antwortet Hermine und versuchte dabei überzeugend zu klingen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Trank. Ich habe ihn fertiggestellt. Potter kann ihn morgen einnehmen."

„Gut!"

Betretendes Schweigen machte sich breit und Hermine fing an, nervös an ihrem Umhang zu fummeln. Plötzlich kam sie sich dumm vor. Hatte sie sich wirklich solche Sorgen um den Trank gemacht? Sie wusste doch ganz genau das Snape der Beste auf diesem Gebiet war. Warum stand sie dann mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür?

Ohne ihren Blick auf ihn zu richten, denn sonst, so befürchtete sie, würde sie diese Worte nicht über ihre Lippen bekommen, flüsterte sie: „Ich wollte Sie nicht stören, Professor Snape, ich sollte lieber wieder gehen..." Damit drehte sich Hermine weg von ihm. Sie wollte grade gehen, als sie seine schlanken Finger um ihren Arm fühlte.

Abrupt drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Hermine erkannte wieder den gleichen Severus Snape von damals. Seine eiskalte Maske beiseite gelegt, blickte er sie bittend und entschlossen an.

„Geh bitte nicht...", flüsterte Severus Hermine zu und zog sie sanft in seine Gemächer. Hermine verspürte wieder das dumme Gefühl, dass das alles wieder in einem Desaster enden würde, doch wie damals, gab es jetzt kein Zurück mehr...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ja ich hoffe es is nen bissel länger als das letzte und ich hoffe es gefällt euch?

Es wäre wie immer nett, wenn ihr nen klenes Rev. Dar lassen würdet... Wie es funktioniert wisst ihr ja schon... Egal wat! Ich kann Kritik ab, schmeißt von mir aus mit Tomate! ;) EGAL Hauptsache et kütt wat! *g*

Ach ja, Dumbledore spricht hier McNair an! Für manche vielleicht verwunderlich, da Snape ja immer noch ein Spion ist und er weiß es ja anscheind net das Voldi Hogwarts angreifen will! Das is total hirnslos, aber mir viel nix ein wie ich das umgehen kann... verzeiht! 

Noch mal DANKE an alle die diese Story fleißig verfolgen! HAB EUCH ALLE LIEB! Ich werde mir mühe geben, den das nächste Chap soll... HEIß werden, hoffen wa mal dat ich dat hin bekomme!

Das wars dann erst mal! In dem Sinne...

Eure HERM.!^^


	14. Chap 14

_sich garnet raus traut_ ...JA ICH WEIß! Für das was ich getan hab gibt es keine Entschuldigung! So lange hab ich noch nie gebraucht!

Aber hey... was würde ihr machen wenn ihr in eurer schlimmsten: **"ICH KANN NICHT SCHREIBEN UND DARUM HASSE ICH DIE WELT"**- Phase seit? Dazu kommt noch das ich mich durchs Abi quäle, aber nachdem ich gesehen hab seit wann ich euch hab warten lassen... es ist alles meine Schuld, die BeTas haben alles in Rekord Zeit gemacht an ihnen liegt es überhaupt net! Und ich verspreche HOCH UND HEILIG das ich (da das Abi bald vorbei ist) versuchen werde es schneller hinzubekommen!  Irgendwann wird diese Phase ja mal vorbei gehen! _seufz_

Aber genug davon...

**Leah:** Tut mir Leid das es so Ellen lange gedauert hat... ich hoffe das es dir trotzdem weiterhin gefällt und du weiter liest! :)

**Curly**: Hey Darling! Mein Gott… danke danke für das viele Lob! _rot werd_  Weiteres unten... _g_ **HDGDL**

**Amazone:** Danke! Es freut mich das du gerevt hast! Ich hoffe du liest weiter hin, es gefällt dir weiter hin und ich bekomm weiter hin revs. von dir? _lach_ ;)

**Hermine-Severus-Fan**: Ähm... in Deckung geh Sorry wegen dem Chliff. Aber glaub mir... der Chiff war noch gar nichts im Gegensatz zu dem den ich nur Curly widme! _evil g_ Es freut mich zu hören das es die gefallen hat! Sorry, wirklich schnell war es nicht, aber ich verspreche es dem nächsten (hab dat Abi bald hinter mir) schneller zu machen! 

**Anya****:** Na Sweety! Ich hoffe ich genüge weiterhin deinen Ansprüchen! ;) **re-knuddel HDGDL**

**Miy.:  **DANKE! Ich hoffe das die auch diese Chap. gefallen wird!

**Leaky:** Na Klene... _g_ Ja was soll ich groß sagen? Merci! Alles weiter weitere unten! ;) **HDGDL**

**Bea:** Sorry ich war mega langsam... versuch mich zu bessern! _schäm_ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiter hin! Danke für die Besserung! :)****

**Aduiellin Elest**: Na HOI Sweetheart! Tja… wie wird das bloß ende? Das erfährst du in...sagen wir mal... 3 Chaps.! Dann is nämlich ENDE! Mh... ich bin GRAUSAM! ;) Es freut mich natürlich wenn ich die zufrieden stellen kann! _g_ Ja dat mit Draco... und Sev... Harry fand Draco einfach erheblich niedlicher als Sev! _gg_ Da fällt es einem leicht ihn als Schätzchen dazustellen... _g_

Na ich hoffe ich bekomm dich jetzt auch wieder zum quitschen! _gg_ Ja sie werden TWISTER spielen... ne abgewandelte Form! _lach_ Ja auch hier nen fettes SORRY... ich weiß ich bin mehr als überfällig... _drop_ **HDGDL**

  
  
**Mrsgaladriel:** Ähm..._schäm _Nein es ging net wirklich schneller... TUT MIR WIRKLICH SO LEID! Hau mich, Prügel mich, verurteile mich... nichts ist eine gerechte Strafe für das was ich dir angetan hab! ... Ich hoffe s gefällt dir weiter hin!****

**QueenBonni:** Dat macht nix! Wer so spät updatet, kann nicht verlangen das man schnell rev.! Ach ja... EINEN GANZ LIEBEN NACHTRÄGLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH VON MIR ZUM GEBURSTAG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _knuddel_ (ok bissel spät… wie immer halt -.-)

Na warum geht Herm mit? Kennst net das KÖRPERLICHE VERLANGEN?... diese bestimmte etwas, egal ob du weißt das es in einer Katastrophe enden wird? ;) Danke für die Puppe... liegt bei mir im Bett... _lach_ und _schmatz_ Danke für die Süßigkeiten! LECKER!

**Flower:** Der süße Blumen-keks! _g_ Es freut mich das die das letzte gefallen hat! Keinen Wiederspruch? Vergiss es! _g_ Ja hier is der Teil der hoffentlich „heiß" wird! Es werden wohl noch 2 Chaps und Epilog dann ist ende hier! Wie ich an dieser Stelle aufhören konnte? _g_ Das ist noch garnix für das was ich nur Curly widme! _lach_

Ich bete mal das ich deinen Ansprüchen noch genüge? Das es dir gut geht und hoffe das es bei dir bald weiter geht! :) **HDGDL**  
   
**Besserweiss:** Da is meine alles geschätzte „Kritikerin" _lach_ Wobei sie dat noch net mal macht... aber ich habe die Befürchtung dass das jetzt kommt nach dem Chap.! Sorry dat es so lange gedauert hat... Hoffe es gefällt dir weiter hin! 

**Eowyn-Faith:** DANKE und hier (spät...) das neue Chap! Viel spaß beim Lesen!

**Abe:** Es ging wirklich nicht schneller… tut mir leid! Hoff es gefällt dir weiter hin!

**Like**: Hoi! :) Freut mich das du den Weg nach ff.net geschafft hast! Es freut mich sehr zu hören das es dir bis hierher gefallen hat und ich hoffe ich enttäusch dich net was den weitern Verlauf angeht!

Wie immer noch gegen Ende... EIN GANZ **GROßES DANKESCHÖN** an meine beiden BeTas... **LEAKY** die sich so manches anhören muss und dazu noch meinen Kram Betan muss... _knuddel_ und an **Curly**! Ihr beiden habt es echt net einfach... den ganzen Kram auch noch Lesen! _lach_ Ich liebe euch dafür!

Für jeden der sich das hier antut, trotz langer warte Zeit, bekommt was er will! Ich hab Kekse, Obst... mh sämtliches an Süßes! lach Bedient euch einfach! :) (ok ich besteche grade...)

Dann noch ein extra mega Knuddler an **Ralna**... sie weiß wie wichtig sie für mich ist!

Hab ich wieder gelabert... -.- 

**VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!!!!**

****

**Kann es Liebe sein?**

Chapter 14 

Sie standen sich gegenüber. Severus sonst so markante und verbitterten Gesichtszüge sahen im schummrigen Licht sanft und entspannt aus. Hermine lächelte ihn vorsichtig an, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Schlafzimmer...

Vor dem Bett stoppte Hermine. Sie standen noch eine Weile da, ohne eine Bewegung, ohne ein Wort. Beide zierte die Unsicherheit, die Frage nach dem Sinn, die Frage, ob es richtig war... 

Doch Severus durchbrach die letzte Distanz, die zwischen ihnen lag, und küsste Hermine zart, weich, mit bebenden Lippen.  

Er küsste sie viel vorsichtiger, als beim ersten Mal. Sie ließ ihn gewähren und seine Zunge glitt sanft in ihre Mundhöhle. Er erkundete sie sehr sorgfältig, als ob er es das erste Mal machen würde. Nach einer Ewigkeit löste sich Severus wieder von Hermine. Dann, ohne ein Wort, begann er, ihren Umhang von ihrem Körper zu lösen. Ihr Oberteil folgte dem  Umhang. Sie verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen, als ob sie diesen Moment für immer in sich einschließen wollte, eine Erinnerung, als ob sie es geahnt hätte. 

Er blickte auf und sah Hermine an, doch er lächelte nicht, sondern erwiderte nur ihren Blick. 

Dann verschlossen seine Lippen die ihrigen, während seine Hand zaghaft über ihren schlichten roten BH strich. Bei seiner Berührung spürte Hermine, wie wohlige Schauer ihren Körper durchfuhren. Sie unterbrach den Kuss, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen. Schnell und flink streifte sie ihren BH ab und knöpfte langsam ihre Hose auf. Severus beobachtete sie und es fiel ihm schwer, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Selbst für Hermine war es nicht leicht, sich die Hose nicht einfach vom Leib zu reißen, doch sie wollte ihn zappeln lassen. Es war ihr ein purer Genuss, Severus wachsende Gier in den dunklen Augen zu sehen.

Als Hermine nur noch mit einem Slip bekleidet vor ihm stand, trat er wieder an sie heran. Seine Hände strichen sanft über ihre Schultern, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Schenkel. Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie ihre Hose geöffnet und ausgezogen hatte, widmete sie sich jetzt seiner Robe.

Ihre Hände zitterten und die Knöpfe wollten nicht enden. Sie stöhnte gequält auf, als sie das weiße Hemd sah, das unter seiner Robe zum Vorschein kam. Doch diesmal konnte und wollte Hermine sich nicht beherrschen, sie knöpfte hastig und nervös das Hemd auf, wobei sie die letzten Knöpfe abriss, und streifte es über seine schmalen, dennoch muskulösen Schultern. Sie legte ihre warmen Hände auf seine Brust und spürte seinen unruhigen Herzschlag. Dann ließ sie ihre Hände zu seinem Bauch wandern, bis ihre Hände seinen Hosenbund erreicht hatten. Hermine hielt kurz inne, als sie seine leichte Wölbung vernahm. Sachte strich sie darüber

Severus entwich ein leises Keuchen, was für Hermine eine befriedigende Bestätigung war. Sie öffnete seine schwarze Hose, ihre Hand glitt vorsichtig in seine ebenfalls dunkle, enganliegende Boxershorts und berührte sanft seine schon erregte Männlichkeit.

Severus spürte ihren zarten Hände auf seinem Glied, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete schwer ein. Das war Zeichen genug für Hermine, lange hatte er seine Boxershorts nicht mehr an.

Hermine senkte den Kopf und umfuhr seine erregte Männlichkeit so behutsam mit den Lippen, das er erschauderte. Ihre Zunge leckte sanft über seine spitze, wanderte zu seinem Schaft...

Er vergrub seine Hände in ihrem weichen, gelockten Haar, atmete unregelmäßig und schnell.

„Bitte...." keuchte Severus und zwang sich, Hermine ein kleines Stück wegzuschieben, als er bemerkte, dass er ihre Liebkosungen so weiter nicht mehr ohne Folgen genießen konnte, er wollte mit ihr den Höhepunkt erreichen. 

Als Hermine ihn wissentlich anschaute, blickten ihre Augen ihn verhangen an, von jenem Verlangen umschattet, das auch seine schwarzen Augen überzog.

Er führte Hermine zum Bett wo sie sich bereitwillig hinlegte und sich wie eine Katze rekelte.

Er beobachtet sie, wie sie da lag und ihn verführerisch anblickte. Severus schluckte kurz, um nicht ganz die Kontrolle zu verlieren, dann legte er sich neben Hermine auf die Seite, seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie an, glitten ihren Körper entlang. Seine rechte Hand wanderte langsame ihren Hals hinunter, strichen über ihre Wohl geformten Brüste, strichen Hermines Rippenbogen nach. Sie seufze, Schauer überkamen sie, entspannt schloss sie die Augen. Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit strich er über ihre Oberschenkel, machten am Knie eine kreisende Bewegung und nahm dann den Weg zurück zu ihren inneren Schenkeln. Hermine hasste ihn für seine quälen langsamen Bewegungen. 

Zaghaft streifte Severus über ihre Weiblichkeit, er spürte feuchte Wärme als seine Finger tiefer in ihrem Schambereich eindrangen. Hermine biss sich angestrengt auf die Lippe, sie wollte noch nicht ihre Lust zeigen, doch sie konnte nicht;  ihr Becken schob sich ihm entgegen.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Lippen, seine Zunge fand den Weg zu ihr.

Er löste sich wieder von ihr, um an ihrem Hals eine brennende Spur der Leidenschaft zu hinterlassen. Dann glitt seine Zunge hinab zu ihren Brüsten, er umkreiste ihre Brustwarzen, küsste sie, seine Hand immer noch ruhend in ihrem Schoß.  Weiter zog er seine feuchte und prickelnde Spur abwärts, küsste ihren Bauchnabel.

Als seine Lippen ihre Weiblichkeit streiften wurde er von diesem süßlichen Geruch so aufgewühlt, dass es wieder ihren Blick suchen musste, um sich weiter zu beherrschen. Hermine schaute ihn so flehend an, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Wochen lächelte.

Als seine Zunge leicht ihre Knospe berührte, stöhnte Hermine auf, ihre Hände krallten sich voller Verlangen in das Laken. Er küsste ihre sinnlichen Lippen, seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer Knospe, als er spürte, dass Hermine sich ihm immer mehr entgegen presste, ließ er von ihr ab.

Sie blickten sich minutenlang an, der Raum war von jeder erdenklichen Spannung erfüllt. 

Hermine zog Severus auf sich. 

Als er sanft in sie eindrang wusste er, was er vier Jahre vermisste hatte. Es lag nicht an anderen Frauen... es lag an ihm... und ihr...

Hermine stöhnte auf, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken... Ihr Blut kochte, sie spürte, wie er sie ausfüllte, er seine Bewegungen langsam intensivierte und sie immer wieder küsste. Es kam ihr so bekannt vor und doch war es eine völlig neue Erfahrung und sie liebte es... jetzt.

Auch Severus stöhnte, seine schwarzen Haare umrammten sein Gesicht, seine Lider geschlossen, gab er sich dem Rhythmus ihrer vereinten Körper völlig hin. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Hitze zu Kopf stieg, ihre Sinne schwanden, sie spürte eine Implosion ihres Fleisches, die alles an und in ihr erfasste, im gleichen Moment, wie es auch Severus wahrnahm. 

Verschwitzt und erschöpfte lagen sie nebeneinander, keiner sagte ein Wort. Beide hörten nur ihr noch unregelmäßiges Atmen. Hermine starrte zur Decke: Wo sollte das alles nur enden?

Hermine riss schweißgebadet die Augen auf. Sie atmete hastig ein und aus. Sie rappelte sich auf, und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wo war sie? Warum lag sie in einem fremden Bett? 

Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrierte sich und überlegte angestrengt, wo sie war.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Eine Stimme durchschnitt die Stille und Hermine zuckte merkbar zusammen. Blitzschnell wanderte ihr Blick zu der in schwarz gekleideten Person, die im Türrahmen stand.

Natürlich, sie war in seinem Räumen, in seinem zerwühlten Bett und nur mit einem Slip bekleidet. Schnell zog sie die grüne Decke über ihre nackte Haut, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah.

Die Schamesröte trat ihr ins Gesicht, sie hatte es für einen Traum gehalten.

'Was hast du wieder gemacht?', fragte sich Hermine innerlich. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, warum hatte sie sich nur wieder auf ihn eingelassen? Es würde doch nur Probleme geben! Sie liebte ihn einfach nicht, auch wenn die Nacht wunderschön war.

 „Ja, sicher...", antwortete  Hermine  endlich auf seine Frage, ohne den Blick von der grünen Decke abzuwenden.

„Wirklich?", er schien besorgt, versuchte es aber zu verbergen, doch Hermine entging es nicht.

„Ja, wirklich. Habe nur schlecht geschlafen!"

Sie schaute immer noch auf die Decke, hörte aber wie er sich vom Türrahmen entfernte und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl bei der Sache, sie wollte ihm jetzt nicht so nah sein! Ihm nicht schon wieder verfallen, ihm nicht schon wieder etwas vorspielen, Gefühle waren nie im Spiel bei ihr... - Wirklich?

Severus ergriff nach entlosen Minute das Wort.

„Mein Angebot steht immer noch!" 

Hermine war völlig überrascht über seine Worte, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er jetzt damit anfangen würde. Nach einer längeren Schweigepause sagte Hermine schließlich: „Ich kann nicht...!" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Warum?" Dabei zog sich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Hermine blickte ihm an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal in seine fesselnden, tiefschwarzen Augen.

„Weil ich nicht mehr hierhin gehöre, sondern in die Muggelwelt!"

Severus schürzte leicht belustigend die Lippen.

„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich!"

Hermine hielt seinen bohrenden Blick stand.

„Doch!" Dabei versuchte sie halbwegs überzeugend zu klingen.

„Und warum kämpfst du heute gegen Voldemort? Opferst deine kostbare Zeit, um in einem stickigen Kerker herumzuexperimentieren? Du könntest weiter ein halbwegs sicheres Leben in der Muggelwelt leben, aber nein, du bist hier und könntest heute sterben...!"

Hermine hasste ihn für seine präzisen Aussagen ohne Beschönigungen, die aber leider nur die reine Wahrheit beinhalteten.

„Weil mich ein Freund um Hilfe gebeten hat! Darum bin ich hier!"

„Danke!"

„Ich meine Albus... Severus!" Und zum ersten mal hatte Hermine in ihren jungen 21 Jahren ihren Ex-Lehrer und neuerdings „Kollegen" mit Severus angesprochen... 

Aber stimmte es überhaupt, was sie da sagte? War sie wirklich nur wegen Albus zurückgekehrt? Oder einfach nur aus Stolz, weil sie es allen zeigen wollte? Oder doch wegen ihm...?

Hermine bemerkte, dass Severus ein sehr enttäuschtes Gesicht machte und die Wärme, die noch vor einer Minute in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, verschwand völlig.

„Du wärst nie freiwillig zurück gekommen...?"

Hermine beantwortet die nicht zu Ende gestellte Frage ohne nachzudenken sehr entschlossen mit einem „Nein!"

Er zeigte auf ihre Antwort keine Reaktion und Hermine begriff, was sie mit diesem Wort angerichtet hatte. Es war eindeutig die falsche Antwort gewesen.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen.", flüsterte Hermine.

Sie hielt sich beim Aufstehen die Decke vor den nackten Körper...

'Warum? Er hat mich schon zwei mal nackt gesehen...!', dachte Hermine sarkastisch...

Sie zog sich ihr T-Shirt über und ihre Hose. Hermine spürte wie Severus sie dabei beobachtete,  sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Langsam, mit gesengtem Haupt, wie bei einer Niederlage, machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu Tür. Sie spürte, wie auch er sich erhob und ihr folgte, kaum hörbar, wie immer...

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen!"

Hermine drehte sich langsam um und blickte in seine eiskalten Augen.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin?!", sagte sie mit einem hoffnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus lächelte spöttisch, es war ein eiskaltes Lächeln, ohne jegliches Gefühl.

„Wohl wahr... einmal Gryffindor, immer Gryffindor... zu stolz, um sich für den Kerker herzugeben... mutig wie eh und je... immer für ihre 'Freunde' da...!"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt" Hermine klang verletzt.

„Ach ja? Weiß ich das?", fragte er ironisch.

Hermine antwortete nicht drauf und wollte zur Tür hinaus.

„Und warum nimmst du dann mein Angebot nicht an? Wenn wir überleben kann ich dir viel beibringen, und immer noch besser als das wertlose Muggelleben...!"

Hermine drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm um, er stand direkt hinter ihr, sie funkelte ihn an.

„Besser ein wertloses Muggelleben, als hier bei dir zu bleiben!"

„Was Anderes hätte ich von einer Gryffindor auch nicht erwartet. Sag mir eins... Warum bist du dann hier?!"

Hermine wandte den Blick von seinen Augen ab... Etwas beschämt blickte sie zur Seite. Sie kam sich vor wie seine Schülerin, es fehlte nur noch das '10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor'.

„Weil ich..." Hermine stockte. Was sollte sie sagen? Weil sie sich schuldig und einsam gefühlt hatte? Weil sie irgendwas zu ihm gedrängt hatte? Weil sie jemanden brauchte, wie auch schon in der Nacht vor vier Jahren? 

„Weil du was? Ich sag es dir... weil du deinen Spaß haben wolltest, und im entscheidenden Moment ziehst du dich aus der Affäre, wie man es ja von den Gryffindor gewohnt ist. Oder warten Potter und Weasley schon vor der Tür, damit du ihnen alles haarklein erzählen kannst, wie du den gemeinen, zynischen und kalten Snape rumbekommen hast? Oder..."   
Hermine konnte sich das alles nicht mehr anhören. Jedes einzelne Wort hatte sich in ihr Herz gebohrt wie feine Nadeln...

Sie holte aus und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Der Schlag hallte beinahe durch den Kerker. Severus fasste instinkttief nach der schmerzenden Wage, wo deutlich der zarte Handabdruck von Hermine zu sehen war.

Hermine stiegen die Tränen in den Augen, starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", flüsterte sie, dabei kullerten ihr Tränen über die leicht geröteten Wangen.

Damit rannte Hermine raus, rüber zu ihren Gemächern. 

Mh... ja.. was sagt ihr? Könnt ihr Herms Reaktion verstehen?

Wie immer... wie es geht wisst ihr ja... Kritik ist erwünscht! Tomaten schmeißer auch! Ihr wisst... ein Wort genügt! g Ich freu mich über jegliche Art was das Rev. Angeht!

Ihr habt es auch bald geschafft... ich denke das es noch 2 Chaps. Geben wird und ein Epilog... dann seit ihr durch! :)

herm knuddelt alle die es lesen!

HAB EUCH ALLE GANZ DOLL LIEB!

Eure,

Herm 


	15. Chap 15

Joar, HOI Leutz da bin ich wieder! hinterm Sofa versteck und nimmer raus komm

JAAA wie immer hab ich mir zu viel Zeit gelassen _drop_ durch denn ganzen Prüfungen und der Planung der Abifeier bin ich zu nix gekommen! Tut mir leid! Aber gut, dass is das VOR letzte Chap., also ihr seit bald erlöst!

Msgaladriel: Es sind beide Fies, Sevi wie auch Herm... mal schaun ob sie sich wirklich lieben! Danke fürs Rev.! **LG**

Curly.: Ach mein lieber guter Beta, wie liebe ich doch deine Kleinlichkeit... wirklich! Ja, ob nach KELS wat kommt, weiß ich noch net...Ideen hab ich GARKEINE... _drop_ Also erwarte erst mal NIX nach KELS!

Mh... ich hoffe ich kann es gut zu ende bringen dass ich meinen Beta auch zu Frieden stellen kann! g

HDGDL fühl dich gehugst 

Phönix: Ja die beiden könnten es wirklich einfacher haben! _seufz_ Danke fürs Rev.! **LG**

Ralna: Na Sweety! Ach ja wie liebe ich doch deine Revs! Yeah hab ich dich heiß auf Sev und Herm gemacht? _g_

Love you, too 

Bea: Danke ich freue mich sehr über deine lieben Worte und hoffe das dir die letzten beiden Chaps auch noch gefallen werden! **LG**

H.-S.-Fan: Danke für dein Kompliment! Na ja... les erst mal und dann mal schaun ob es noch ein Happyend gibt, aber BITTE verlass dich da net.... ich bin fies ;)

Ja danke, mein Abi ist ganz gut gelaufen!

_fühl dich gehugst_

ebony-zoot: Danke, es freut mich sehr das meine Story dir gefällt und würde mich über ein weiteres Rev. Freuen! **LG**

Flower: Na, Klene... immerhin hab ich es geschafft, dich zufrieden zu stellen! Ich hoffe ich werde dir jetzt auch wieder gerecht! Na wer sagt das sie sich ineinander verliebt haben? ___g___ Du liegst garnet mal so falsch... zu spät...

Also, wie bei Curly gesagt kommt wohl eher nix mehr nach KELS! _seufz_ Aber mal schaun...

HDGDL fühl dich gehugst   
  
Weihnachtskeks: Es freut ich das dir die 14 Chaos gefallen hat und hoffe das ich dir als leserin behalte! Verraten wurde Draco... darum ging es am See! Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiter hin!

**LG!**

Svenja: Danke!

****BlueiceAngel: Ich danke dir sehr für deine lieben Worte! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiter hin und du liest bis zum Ende! **LG**

Sweetbunny: Ohn danke danke! ___rot werd___ Es freut mich das ich dich für meine Story begeistern konnte und hoffe das du mir erhalten bleibst! ___re.-drück___** LG**

Celes-Victoria: COOL eine Schwarzleserin revt mal! ___respect___ Ob Herm zurück geht, erfährst du in dem nächsten beiden Chapis und in dem Epilog... nach diesem Chap wirst du mehr wissen! Danke für dein Rev, hab mich sehr gefreut! **LG**

Sasuke: DANKE DANKE! Wie du siehst, hab ich zu ende geschrieben! Also... ein Chap noch nach diesem und ein Epilog, dann bist du durch! Viel spaß weiter hin!

Angel-of-Mystic: Sorry, wirklich spät… aber ich hoffe du liest weiter!****

Ja das waren hoffentlich alle... nicht zu vergessen... GANZ GANZ GANZ liebe Grüße und ne mega Dose KEKSE an meine liebe **_Leaky!_** fühl dich gehugst Sie muss vieles mit mir aushalten und hat es net einfach mit mir! **HDGGGDL!**

Noch ein DANK an **_Ralna_** die mir immer mit Rat und TAT zur Seite steht und wenn ich noch so... nervig bin! love you...

Curly. ... süße Maus, danke für dein BETA lesen, für deine Präzision und Kleinigkeit! _ganz doll knuddel_

Genug davon... VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!****

****

__****

**Kann es Liebe sein?**

Chapi 15:

Hermine lief unruhig auf und ab und behielt dabei immer die Uhr im Auge. Das Zifferblatt stand auf ihrem Schreibtisch; die Sekunden schienen davon zu rennen. Es war fünf vor Sieben, Voldemort würde bald kommen, denn es dämmerte schon. Hermine blieb ohne jeglichen Grund in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, knetete nervös ihre Hände und biss sich auf die Lippen, so dass es schmerzte. 

Sie musste es jetzt einfach tun. Sie musste zu Snape, egal ob sie wollte oder nicht. Hermine sollte Harry den Trank bringen, es war so abgesprochen.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, schaute sich noch mal genau um, prägte sich alles so gut es ging ein, vor allem das Bild was auf ihrer Nachtkonsole stand, das ihre Eltern und Freunde zeigten, als sie alle glücklich zusammen im Fuchsbau an einem lauen Sommertag im Garten saßen. Hermine lächelte gequält, als sie sah, wie ihr alle zuwinkten und sie anstrahlten. Doch dann verhärteten sich Hermines Gesichtszüge; sentimentales Gehabe war jetzt nicht angebracht, sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Sie zog ihren schwarzen Umhang an, nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Bett und machte sich, vielleicht zum letztes Mal, auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Mit einem schnellen und aufrechtem Gang betrat Hermine den Klassenraum. Snape schaute kurz hoch, nahm aber sonst keine weiterer Notiz von ihr.

„Ist der Trank schon abgefüllt?" Hermine klang kalt, so war er es von ihr nicht gewohnt.

 „Ja, Miss Granger, warum?"  
"Weil ich Harry den Trank geben muss." Hermine Gesichtszüge zeigten keinerlei Emotionen. Ihre Augen starrten ihm kalt entgegen.

„Miss Granger...!", fing Snape mit schneidender Stimme an, aber Hermine ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Jetzt!", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

Innerlich zitterte sie, ab liebsten wäre sie heulend weggerannt, aber nicht jetzt! Sie musste es einfach tun, auch wenn ihr gar nicht wohl bei der Sache war.

Snape schaute sie mit verengten Augen an, sagte jedoch nichts. Er sah ihre Furcht, wie sie dagegen anzukämpfen schien. Er wollte auf sie zugehen, wollte ihr helfen,  sie beide würden es schaffen, aber was hieß SIE BEIDE, es gab und würde nie ein BEIDE geben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort entfernte er sich von dem brodelnden Kessel und holte eine kleine Phiole von seinem Schreibtisch.

Hermine hatte sich dem Kessel genähert und starrte interessiert in dessen Inneres.

„Was ist das?" Und Snape konnte einen leichten Anflug von Wärme in ihrer Stimme hören, so wie er es von ihr kannte.

Er ging mit schnellen Schritte auf Hermine zu und streckte ihr die Phiole entgegen.

„Das, Miss Granger geht sie gar nichts an. Hier der Trank!" Diese Kälte...

„Danke.", sagte Hermine nüchtern, bevor sie sich des dunklen Gebräues annahm, sich umdrehte und zur Tür schritt.

Ihre Hand ruhend auf der Türklinge, der fragende Blick auf ihren Rücken. Die Ungewissheit, die Zweifel, die Angst...

„Sonst noch was, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme klang nicht ungerührt, nicht zynisch, es war eine ehrliche Frage gewesen.

„Ich... Severus..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn mit Tränen in den Augen stieß sie die Tür auf und rannte die Kerkerflure entlang.

Snape verstand nicht und doch war es ihm klar, was sie sagen wollte. Er wollte ihr folgen... – Nein. Wozu?

Geistesabwesend und völlig außer Atem durchstreifte Hermine die Kerker in Richtung Gästeblock, hoffend, Harry in seinem Zimmer anzutreffen.

Mit ihrer rechten Hand schwenkte sie leicht die Phiole hin und her, sodass die rote Flüssigkeit in leichten Wellen gegen das feste Glas schlug

Snape ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, ihre Gedanken auf den anstrengenden Abend zu lenken und noch mal alle Flüche durch zu gehen, es klappte einfach nicht. Immer wieder frage sie sich ob ihr Verhalten nicht zu hart war, aber was hatte er auch erwartet, nach seinem Auftritt gestern? Bei dem Gedanken zog sich ihr Magen zusammen. Warum hatte sie es nicht über die Lippen bekommen? Warum hatte sie so reagiert? Er hatte so schön angefangen...

'NEIN, HERMINE, fang ja nicht an SO zu denken… Es ist SNAPE! Einfach nur SNAPE!', ermahnte sie sich selbst.

Ohne es wirklich wahrgenommen zu haben, stand sie vor Harrys Tür. Zaghaft klopfte sie an und erwartet ein ‚Herein'. Doch es antwortete niemand.

‚Verdammt, wo kann er nur stecken?'

Sie schloss die Augen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.

'Wo kann er sein? Bibliothek ist völlig ausgeschlossen.. - Er heißt nicht Hermine... Große Halle?'

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas, denn sie befürchtete, dass die Zeit davonlief.

Aber nein, auch in der Großen Halle war er nicht zu finden... Sie sah Ron, sollte sie ihn fragen?

„Ron?", sprach sie leise.

Ron wirbelte herum, dann durchbohrten seine braunen Augen die ihrigen.

Hermine wartete nicht erst eine Antwort ab, sondern fragte ihn sofort, ob er Harry gesehen hat.

„Ja, er ist unten am See."

„Danke."

Er hatte knapp geantwortet, aber dennoch, so weit sie es beurteilen konnte, neutral.

Harry saß an der Stelle, an der Hermine ihn seit langem wiedergesehen hatte. Sie wusste, dass er an Draco dachte. Unpassender ging es nicht, aber sie musste einfach stören, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

„Harry?" Wie beim ersten Mal antwortete er nicht.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, klammerte sich an die Phiole, die Kälte der anbrechenden Nacht bescherte ihr Gänsehaut.

„Harry? Du musst deinen Trank nehmen!" Vorsichtig packte sie ihm an seine Schulter und hielt ihm das Gebräu vor die Nase. Er schaute hoch, sein Gesicht war ernst, aber freundlich.

„Setzt dich, Herm!"

Eigentlich wollte Hermine nicht, sie hatte noch so viel zu erledigen, noch so viel nachzudenken, und sie forderte eine Entscheidung von sich selbst. Sie musste es einfach wissen!

Sie setzte sich so dicht an Harry, dass sie seine Körperwärme spüren konnte und es beruhigte sie etwas. Wie früher, wenn sie sich wieder mal mit Ron gestritten hatte, Harry war da gewesen und diese Wärme war ihr nur all zu bekannt.

Hermine beobachtete wie er das Gebräu 'runterschluckte, wie es seine Kehle entlang lief und wie er das Gesicht verzog.

„Bäh, hätten du und dieser alte Griesgram das nicht etwas süßer gestalten können?"

Harry lächelte freundlich.

Gequält lächelte Hermine zurück. Harry hatte sie unweigerlich, wenn auch ohne Schuld, wieder auf Snape gebracht.

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den See, in dem sich die Sichel des Mondes wiederspiegelte. Doch es zogen dunkle Wolken auf, die nichts Gutes versprachen. Hermine erschauderte.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung bei dir? Hast du mit Ron gesprochen?", Harry klang besorgt - wie früher...

Ohne ihren Blick vom See zu richten, antwortete sie: „Ja, aber nur einen Satz. Immerhin hat er mich nicht angeschrieen, wenn das keine Verbesserung ist, für Rons Verhältnisse!"

Beide mussten kichern.

„Ja, der gute, alte Ron!"

Hermine seufzte.

„Bereust du das alles? Alles, was damals gewesen ist?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum fing er nur immer wieder damit an?

„Ich kann dir die Frage nicht beantworte, nicht so, wie du sie gerne hättest, kein klares Nein, kein klares Ja!"

„Dann zeig mir die guten Seiten auf!"

„Das kann ich nicht, Harry, es ist einfach nur ein Gefühl. Was wäre gewesen, wenn alles anders gelaufen wäre? Ich weiß es nicht und du auch nicht! Es ist nun mal alles passiert, es wird schon alles seine Richtigkeit haben! Meinst du nicht?"

„Mh..." Harry war nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort, auch wenn es lange her war, viel verändert hatte er sich nicht, und Hermine konnte ihn immer noch lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

„Harry!" Dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf seine.

„Wir sollten uns nicht mit der Vergangenheit beschäftigen. Es ist einfach vorbei, es ist wie es ist! Außerdem wird es eine lange Nacht und wir wissen nicht, wie es enden wird!"

„Ja, ich weiß, Herm!"

Damit drückte Harrys linke Hand die von Hermine. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern.

Snape... Severus, sie hatte ein Verlangen, sie musste es ändern, sie musste die Wahrheit akzeptieren...

Der Himmel war in ein tiefes Schwarz getaucht, immer wieder durchzuckten Blitze den Himmel. Alle paar Minuten hörte man das Grollen des Donners und man spürte jeden einzelnen harten Regentropfen auf der schon durchnässten Haut. Die Luft wurde immer wieder von grünlichem Licht durchzogen.

Hermine duckte sich, immer und immer wieder entkam sie nur knapp den Flüchen.

„Avada Kedavra", schrie sie aus schon heißerer Kehle.

Sie wusste nicht, warum ihre Füße sie noch trugen, sie spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen.

Hermine rannte los, hinter dem Baum hervor, über die nasse Wiese, an  toten Leibern vorbei, nie hinblickend. Sie wollte es noch nicht wahr haben, was hier eigentlich gerade geschah.

Überall waren Todesschreie zu hören und Hermine ging langsam, aber sicher die Kraft aus; sie wollte nicht mehr, konnte nicht mehr.

Warum war nicht alles endlich vorbei?  Sie würde morgen aufwachen und alles wäre wie immer, nur ein böser Traum, von denen sie schon so viele gehabt hatte. Warum war Hermine nicht einfach in ihrem normalen Muggelleben geblieben? Sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, wieder ein Muggel zu sein...

Keuchend erreichte sie den Anfang des Verbotenden Waldes. Sie atmete hastig, darauf bedacht, sich nicht auffällig zu verhalten. Kurz stütze sie sich an einem großem Stamm ab; sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Plötzlich hörte sie etwas hinter sich... Das Knacken der Äste, die verstreut auf dem Waldboden lagen. Hermine hielt inne, wartete... - Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, drehte sie sich blitzschnell um... Als sie erkannte, zu wem dieses Geräusch gehörte, erhob sie sekundenschnell ihren Zauberstab, umklammerte ihn fest und rief: „CULTRARIUS."

Der Fluch schwirrte zu der im Schatten stehenden Person, die nur wenige Meter, mit Maske, vor Hermine stand. Es traf sie genau an der Brust.

Hermine konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr eindeutig daran erinnern, in welchem Buch sie diesen Fluch gelesen hatte, wann sie ihn sich angeeignet hatte, nur eins konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen: Er würde zum Tode führen, wenn er jemanden traf.

Die vermummte Gestalt fiel schwer auf die Knie, bevor er zur Seite kippte. Langsam ließ Hermine ihren Zauberstab sinken.

'Es geschieht ihm Recht!', redete Hermine sich ein, nicht schlüssig über ihre emotionale Lage. Erst wollte sie gehen und ihn liegen lassen. Was kümmerte es sie, wer er war? In ein paar Minuten würde er sterben - einer weniger.

Doch Hermines Neugier siegte. Langsam und zögerlich näherte sie sich dem Todesser. Sie hörte ihn röcheln.

Hermine kniete sich neben ihn, spürte sie Wärme, die langsam verflog. Mit zitternden Fingern berührte sie den schwarzen, feinen Stoff. Mit einem kurzen Ruck zog Hermine die Kapuze herunter und legte das blasse Gesicht der Person hinter der Maske frei.

Als Hermine diese Gesichtszüge erkannte, hörte sich die Welt auf zu drehen, die Schreie verstummten, eisige Kälte durchzog ihre Adern, dieser Blick, diese Augen...

 __****

BITTE NICHT BESCHWEREN wegen dem Cliff! Dafür bedankt ihr euch bei CURLY! Ich hab IHR geschworen alle IHRE gemeinen Cliffs heim zu zahlen und ich hoffe das ich es hier mit geschafft hab!

Ich weiß ich weiß ich bin ein MISTSTÜCK nehme ALLE Schuld auf mich! _fg_

Jap... so das war es dann auch mal wieder von mir! Ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen und ich bleibt mir erhalten!

Für alle die bisher durchgehalten haben __EINE RIESEN GROßE KEKS TÜTE AN ALLE REICH__

Hab euch alle Lieb!

Eure,

Herm


	16. The End

Hoi Leutz ... ja es is soweit ... DAS ALLER ALLER LETZTE CHAPI VON KANN ES LIEBE SEIN? .. man glaubt es kaum, ich hab mehr als ein Jahr dafür gebraucht ... peinlich

Aber diesmal hab ich mich wirklich mit dem Update beeilt! Da ich die ganze Zeit so langsam war und der Chliff wirklich fies is, hab ich gedacht dass ich euch mal net so lange zappeln lasse!

Erst mal möchte ich mich im voraus für eure lieben Revs. für das 15 Chapi bedanken! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Aber jetzt mal wieder zu jedem einzelnen ... es könnte etwas dauern... lehnt euch zurück! ;)

**Ralna:** JO du NASE! Sicher weißt du wie es weiter geht, stehst mir ja auch immer tatkräftig zur Seite ! Ich hoffe ich hab dich mit dem letzten Chapi zufrieden gestellt, und ich bin deinen Anforderungen gerecht geworden! _g_

Und wieder schmeißt du hier mit Komplimente um dich ... schmeiß sie zu denen, die es auch verdienen! _fg_ Ok in eins geb ich dir Recht ... ich habe mich in detailts verliebt! ;) Und yeah süße, ich weiß was du von meinem geschreibsel hälst! _g_

_hug you  so much, kiss HDGGGDL schatzle_

**Thea:** Jo ich weiß, mein Fehler _bonk_ … Typischer **ICH HAB ALS AUTOR NET AUFGEPASST** fehler … tut mir leid! -.-' Ich hab den Chliff nur gemacht, wegen Curly ... SIE IS SCHULD! _eg_ ;) Ich hoffe das letzte Kapitel gefällt dir auch und ich hoffe ich habe diesmal kein **ICH HAB ALS AUTOR NET AUFGEPASST** fehler! _schäm_

**LG!**

**Iduna:**Süße... DU LEBST!!! _froi froi_ Hab mich schon gewundert wo du abgeblieben bist! Verschollen im tiefen Ozean der Ficwelten ... zum Glück bist du wieder aufgetaucht! lach Schon ok das du mal nen Rev. Vergessen hast, jetzt bist du ja wieder da! _hug_ Ja danke für dein großes Lob ich will hoffen das dir das letzt Chapi irgendwie in den Kram passt und NET MECKERN ich habdas ende schon seit über einem Jahr im Kopf! Auch meine lieben und hoch geschätzen BeTas konnten mich net umstimmen! ;) Wegen Chliff beschwerden ..s. Thea... _fg_ Es freut mich das Herm für dich nen Rätsel is, dass war meine Absicht mit der Story, aber ich hoffe ich bringe ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkle mit dem letzten Chap! Danke das du FF die Schuld für die Sprünge gibst ... es war wirklich net so beabsichtigt -.-' WARUM??? WEIL ICH SADENDS BEIMIR LIIEEBBBEE!!!!

_muuuaahhhhhhhhhhh_ Ich muss feststellen ... ich bin IRRE -..- _bonk_ Aber, was solls! _g_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, klene!

_hug kiss **HDGDL**_

**Flower:** Mene klene süße Blume! _hug_ Ich hoffe es geht dir gut? Ich hab mich extra beeilt mit dem letzten Chap! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! :) Tja, wie kann ich nur son Chliff machen, ich sag nur CURLY ... dann müsste alles klar sein! _g_

Jup .. du wirst ja sehn wer ER war und wenn ER es war ... das is doch grade das die Tragik an der Story ;)

Ich erinner mal an deine Worte! - „O.k., ich hab gesagt, dass ich mich damit abgefunden hab, dass es kein Happy End wird!!!!" Also ich will KEIN gemecker! _g_ Danke für dein vieles Lob, ich hoffe das ich dich auch diesmal „hineinbeamen" kann in die Situation!   _rot werd_ Du siehst, ich hab dich net so lange warten lassen! ;) Wir werden sehn, was nach KELS kommt, wenn was kommt!

Danke, sweety. _hug kiss **HDGDL!**  
  
_**mrsgaladriel****: **Wenn das Sevi is... ich weiß ... ich bin ein PARANOIDES MISTSTÜCK! _lach_ ;) Jo ... DRAMA ... sagt das nicht alles? _g_ Ich hoffe dir wird das letzt Kapitel trotzdem gefallen auch wenn es so ausgeht wie du es dir nicht erhofft hast! Naja, irgendwann muss sie ja mal Enden und man soll aufhören wenn es am schönsten ist! ;) **LG**

**Besserweiss**: Eben besser als nix! :) DOCH ICH KANN DAS TUN ...wir werden ja sehen! _fg_ Wer weiß schon, ob es zu spät ist... Hoffe, es gefällt dir dennoch! **LG**

**Nici1807: **Hoi! :) Tja, wer weiss schon wer Herm da eigentlich tötet ... du wirst es ein paar Zeilen erfahren! Dabei wünsch ich dir viel Spaß und danke für dein Rev.! Ich hab mich extra beeilt mit dem letzten Kapitel! **LG**

****

**Curly.:** Joar meine süße Maus... MEIN BETA die mir zeigt, wie es richtig geht! _gg_ Einer von meinen Betas, die sich meinen Schrott doch wirklich antun müssen! _lach_  Also dein Rev. War einfach nur GEIL danke dafür! _hug_ und danke das du den Beta gemacht hast, du bist wirklich gut und es hat viel spaß gemacht mit dir! **HDGDL**

****

**Keks:** Danke für dein Kompliment! Ich hoffe, dass dir das letzte Chapi von KELS gefallen wird und ich deinen Anforderungen entspreche! g **LG  
  
Leaky:** Noch ein sehr aufopfender BeTa! JA du machst deine Sache sehr gut, und ich danke dir, dass du auch mein anderen Kram liest und betas! _hug  _Jo du wusstest wie es weiter ging ... Curly net ... weil ich sie bluten sehn wollte... _an Chliff erinner_ So, da hab ich es zu ende gebracht! Und ich hoffe ich konnte dich zu Frieden stellen? _g_ Trotz dem Ende von KELS, werden wa uns ja weiter sprechen! :) **HDGDL**

**Nadeshiko:** Dich kenne ich noch net! Erst mal ganz ganz lieben Dank für dein Rev! Ich hab mich sehr drüber gefreut!

 Freut mich, dass wenigstens (außer mir) spaß an dem Chliff hatte! _g_ Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt! Cool, endlich mal ein SADEND liebender! Wir werden sehn, ob die beiden doch noch glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende leben ... _g_ Bin gespannt wie es dir gefällt! Oh ja schwuler Harry ... _lach_ Ich nehm mal dein "Kinderschreibstil als Kompliment an! _lach_ Danke! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! **LG**

**Meta:**Der Autor is seni größer Kritiker! _g_ Aber Danke, süß das du mich aufbauen möchtest! _g_ Ich hoffe das letzte Chapi gefällt dir auch! **LG  
  
**

**nasty-girl:** Wie kann ich da aufhören ... ich bin einfach ein MISTSTÜCK! _lach_ ich wusste es schon immer! Bitte, hier ist das Ende und ich hoffe du magst es! Danke für deine lieben Komplimente, es freut mich das dir KELS gefällt! Andere hab ich scho noch geschrieben ... les einfach mal FAILED LIFE ... und ne im Moment schreibe ich an keiner anderen! Leider habe ich grade die ICH HAB KEINE IDEE-Phase aber ich hoffe dass das mal wieder vergeht! **LG  
  
**

Juchhu ich bin fertig, was für ne Arbeit ... aba ICH MACH SIE GERNE! Ich liebe euch, leutz, danke dafür! hug all so much

Aber, ich hab wieder mehr gelabert als das Chap lang is -.-'

VIEL SPAß MEIN LETZTEN KAPITEL VON KELS!

****

**........................................................................................................................................**

****

**_Kapitel 16: Kann es Liebe sein?_**

Hermine konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die schmerzdurchtränkten Augen blickten sie an.

_'Beim Merlin, bitte lass mich aufwachen ... Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Bitte!'_

Sie flehte in Gedanken, dass alles, was sie grade erlebte, einfach nur ein Alptraum war.

Hermine erhob sich mit letzter Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest, nur ein leichter Druck, den sie kaum spürte.

„Geh...", er brach kurz ab, „Geh bitte nicht!"

„Doch, ich muss! Wir brauchen Hilfe.", erwiderte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Bitte..." Er keuchte auf.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie hatte das alles doch nicht gewollt! Das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf, es rauschte in ihren Ohren. Ihr Magen schien sich völlig zu verdrehen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, immer noch durchtränkt vom kalten Regen, der ihr von der Nasenspitze tropfte. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, sie musste Hilfe holen, doch im Grunde wusste sie, dass es ausweglos war. Er würde sterben, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Der Druck auf ihren Arm nahm rapide ab... Hermine entschied sich in den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie würde bei ihm bleiben!

Er zog sie mit letzter Kraft runter zu sich.

„Hermine, hör mir jetzt genau zu...!" Der Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem.

„Du...!" Bei den Worten führte er seine Hand zu Hermines Wange, er strich ihr sanft eine Träne aus dem Gesicht  und lächelte verzerrt. Hermine ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Du kannst nicht dafür, gib dir nicht die Schuld." Er unterbrach, holte schwer Luft und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten. Er spürte, wie ihn eine verlockende Wärme wegführen wollte. Er hörte seine eigenen Worte wie durch einen Schleier, der ihn umgab. Er konnte kaum noch seine Sinne ordnen und spürte, wie sein Verstand nicht mehr wollte.

Hermine hockte an seiner Seite, sie konnte nichts tun, all ihre Intelligenz nütze ihr nichts. Sie fühlte sich so elend, dass sie am liebsten mit ihm getauscht hätte.

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Der Schmerz ließ nach, er fühlte sich frei, doch er musste es noch sagen: „Ich .. Ich liebe d...!" Doch er konnte nicht mehr. Das warme Licht umgab ihn nun völlig. Er sah, wie er auf dem Stuhl saß, denn sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf, sah seine Jugend an sich vorbeiziehen, spürte wie das Glück seine Adern durchströmte - vergessen waren die dunklen Zeiten, er war frei! Er sah Hermine vor sich stehen, sie lachte ihn an und kam auf ihn zu. Endlich fand er seinen Frieden.

Seine verkrampften Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, sein von Schmerz geschüttelter Körper beruhigte sich. Seine Muskeln lockerten sich; er schloss die Augen, seine Lider waren so schwer geworden...

Hermine spürte deutlich, wie die Wärme seinen Körper verließ und die Kälte des Todes an ihm empor kroch.

„Nein! Bitte!" Hermine presste ihre Lippen ein letztes Mal auf die seinen, doch sie waren kalt und die Sanftheit war schon lange verschwunden. Nur der metallische Geschmack des Blutes blieb ihr. Ihre Finger umspielten zart seine Haare, sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Kein einziger Gedanke formte sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie noch atmete, wusste nicht, ob sie noch lebte. Leere, das war alles, was sie fühlte, in jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers.

Es hatte aufgehört zu donnern, der Regen ließ nach.

Jubelschreie drangen in Hermines Bewusstsein vor, holten sie in die harte Realität zurück.

Sie drückte Severus kalten, leblosen Körper an sich. Ihre Tränen tropften auf sein pechschwarzes Haar.

Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen schwarzen Umhang. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht so, nicht jetzt!

Wut vertrieb die Leere in ihrem Körper. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, vergessen war ihre Erschöpfung, blanker Zorn füllte sie aus. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte in die Nacht hinein. Immer und immer wieder. Immer die gleichen Worte. Ihre Kehle brannte, ihr Herz schlug wild, ihr Geist gefüllt mit Fragen und Erkenntnissen. Wer diesen Schrei nach dem „Warum" hörte, würde ihn nie wieder vergessen. Es trieb einem die Gänsehaut auf den Leib; der Schmerz, der diesen Ausruf hervorbrachte; der Hass, die Verzweifelung, die Trauer... Alles, was Hermine fühlte, alles, was sich wie eine eisige Klammer um ihr Herz legte und ihre Seele in Ketten nahm, legte sie in dieses WARUM...

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Sie saßen alle an den schweren, langen Holztischen, die in der Großen Halle standen. Vier Wochen nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts trafen sich alle in Hogwarts wieder. Zum Gedenken der vielen Opfer, zum Austausch, zum Trösten, um Hilfe zu suchen.

Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Er hatte Voldemort in die Verdammnis getrieben, für die Ewigkeit. Doch große Euphorie entstand nicht angesichts der vielen Toten.

Hermine saß abwesend am Lehrertisch, mit nichtssagenden Augen blickte sie auf ihren Teller. Teilnahmslos stocherte sie mit ihrer Essen herum. Sie hörte seine Worte in ihrem Gedächtnis widerhallen: „Ich... Ich liebe d..." . Sein Blick verfolgte sie im Schlaf. Sie zerstörte sich selbst, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Was hatte sie da nur getan?

Albus Dumbledore machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Hermine. Zu den Mahlzeiten erschien sie nie, wenn man Glück hatte erwischte man sie in den Kerkern. Doch sie schien nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst zu sein. Abgemagert, das Glück verloren, das Lächeln gestorben. Sie sprach mit niemanden, weder mit Harry, noch mit Ginny oder mir Dumbledore selbst.

„Hermine, es war nicht deine Schuld.", sprach er leise und behutsam auf sie ein.

Sie blickte Albus mit leeren Augen an, antwortete nichts.

„Du konntest nichts dafür! Es war ein Unfall! Eine Reihe unglücklicher Zufälle! Gib dir nicht die Schuld! Die Schuldgefühle werden dich auffressen, Hermine!" Er legte väterlich, seine Hand auf Hermines, doch sie zog ihre Hand ruckartig weg.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, langsam, so dass man es kaum sah. Dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erhob sie sich und verschwand aus der Großen Halle.

_‚Ihr habt doch alle keine Ahnung! Ihr wisst nicht, was es für ein Gefühl ist, damit leben zu müssen!',_ schrie Hermine förmlich in Gedanken.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Ihre Füße trugen sie in die Kerker, nur schummeriges Licht beleuchtete die feuchten Gänge.

Als sie an seinen Privatgemächern angekommen war, berührte Hermine vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern das raue Holz. Sie schloss die Augen, schmerzhaften Erinnerungen bildeten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge: Seine wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen, seine Haare, die sein Gesicht umrahmten...

Wieder legte sich die bekannte Bitterkeit über ihren Geist, lähmte ihre Gedanken. Es hämmerte in ihrem Kopf, Kälte drang an ihre Haut, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, raubte ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Langsam legte sie Hand auf das eisige Metall der Türklinke. Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und lud zum Eintreten ein. Wie von selbst entzündete sich ein kleines, wärmendes Feuer im Kamin. Unsicher trat Hermine ein. Kleine Staubwölkchen wirbelten auf, als sie an dem schweren Bücherregal vorbei ging. Erneut überkamen sie die Erinnerungen, wieder drohte sie vor Schmerz zu ersticken. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie trat langsam auf die kleine Tür zu, die sich hinter einem Gang verbarg, der seine Räume von dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke trennte. Hermine wusste nicht, was dahinter verborgen lag, sie hatte nur kurz die Tür wahrgenommen, als sie bei ihm war. Doch nun wollte sie es wissen, jetzt.

„Lumos.", flüsterte Hermine mit zerbrechlicher Stimme und sofort wurde der kleine, hohe Raum von einem kleinen Lichtschein erleuchtet. Augenblicklich erkannte sie, dass nichts außer einem Spiegel in diesem Raum stand.

Sie näherte sich dem Spiegel und ihre Augen blinzelten ungläubig als sie die Inschrift lass, die in das feine Holz geschnitzt war, las.

„Nerhegeb.", flüsterte Hermine leise. Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Sie wusste von dem Spiegel. Nicht nur aus den Erzählungen von Harry und Ron, sie hatte drüber gelesen und wusste genau, welche Funktion dieser Spiegel hatte.

Zögern stand sie vor dem Spiegel, ohne wirklich mehr zu sehen als sich selbst.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie es wagen sollte. Was sollte er ihr schon groß zeigen, außer einem Grab, in dem sie lag? Ihr fiel sonst nichts ein, was der tiefste Wunsch ihrer Seele war.

Aber was, wenn er es nicht anzeigte? Was wenn sie völlig falsch lag? Wollte sie wirklich wissen, was ihr im Leben fehlte? Was hatte sie zu verlieren?

Mit feuchten Händen, die ihren Zauberstab umklammerten, trat sie einen Schritt näher an den Spiegel. Erst blickte ihr nur eine schmächtige, kleine Person entgegen. Das Gesicht überzogen von bitteren Zügen, kein Lächeln, kein freudiger Blick. Doch was Hermine dann sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Eine in pechschwarz gekleidete Person erschien hinter ihr. Er legte seine feingliedrige Hand auf ihre Schultern und zog sie sanft zu sich. Sie konnte praktisch seinen Herzschlag wahrnehmen, seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken spüren. Er hatte einen wundervollen und glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen funkelten ihr sanft entgegen.

Hermine schloss die Augen, sie fühlte sich so geborgen bei ihm. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, sie ließ sich mitreißen in das Undenkbare. Sie roch seinen vertrauten, süßlichen Duft, vernahm seine starken Arme, wie er sie festhielt... Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und zerstörte das warme Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.

Warum stand der Spiegel in seinen Privatgemächern? Was, wenn auch er hineingesehen hatte, was, wenn er sie gesehen hatte, das gleiche Bild, diese Vertrautheit, diese Zuneigung, das blinde Verständnis... Darum hatte er sie aufgehalten, mitten in der Nacht. Er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, er hatte geahnt, dass es bei ihr genauso sein musste.

Hermine spürte, wie der Wind durch die Kerker zog. Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, der Raum verschwamm und ein Gefühl der Taubheit breitete sich in ihr aus

Ruckartig sackte sie auf dem kalten, harten Steinboden. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte alles zerstört, ihren eigenen tiefsten Wunsch für immer begraben. Sie selbst hatte sich das genommen, was sie sich am meisten wünschte und brauchte. Warum war es ihr nicht vorher bewusst geworden? Ihre Gedanken überfluteten sie, sie drohte zu ertrinken, der Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand, kam auf und rollte einige Zentimeter von ihr weg. Nun umgab sie völlige Dunkelheit, außen wie auch innen. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten - mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte schlug sie drauf los, immer wieder traf die zarte Haut die rauen Steine - ein Kampf, den sie nur verlieren konnte. Ihre junge Haut platze an der Unterseite ihrer Hand auf, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Die rote Flüssigkeit mischte sich mit farblosen Tränen und hinterließ eine grausame Spur der Verzweiflung.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja ihr süße ... das wars dann... _schnief_ ... wie sehr werde ich doch eure lieben Revs vermissen! Der Epilog kommt noch, ich arbeite dran! Ich gebe mir Mühe!

Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht zu sehr geschockt, aber ich liebe nur mal Sadends in meinen Storys ... ich bin net so der Happyend Schreiber und es is ja unter DRAMA! Ich hoffe, ich bin euch mit diesem Ende gerecht geworden und ihr hattet, trotz dem Ende, noch spaß es beim lesen! Ja was soll ich groß sagen ... der Tränenreiche Abgang kommt dann beim EPILOG! _lach_

Und, was sagt ihr? Ist es nun Liebe oder nicht? Die Frage die wir noch beantworten müssen, seit dem der Titel steht! ;)

Aber eins müsst ihr wissen, schon mal jetzt... **DANKE** schon mal an alle, die diese Story von Anfang an verfolgt haben! **DANKE** an meine beiden BeTas **LEAKY** und **CURLY**, die ihren Job mehr als gut gemacht haben und der Story leben eingehaucht haben! **DANKE** an **RALNA** die mir immer zur Seite gestanden hat! **DANKE** an alle, die mir so liebe Revs. geschrieben haben! _Hab euch alle doll lieb_!

Eure,

Herm


	17. Epilog

Hurra, nach endlichen Wochen bin ich doch mal TATSÄCHLICH fertig geworden... oh WAHNSINN! -.-'

Tut mir leid, dass der entgültige Abschluss von „Kann es Liebe sein?" erst jetzt kommt... aber ich habe leider im Moment mit der Uni zu tun und private Probleme, aber genug davon!

Erst mal gehen mein großer Danke an:

**Ralna:** Moi Schatz! Auch wenn ich weiß das dein PC putt ist und du nicht ins Inet kommst... Irgendwann wirst du es schon noch lesen! _„smile"_ Ja du bist nen Arsch, fast so einer wie ich _„lach" „zwinker"_ ... **DANKE**, ich weiß deine Komplimente zu schätzen und ich weiß das sie ehrlich sind! Aber du kennst auch mich... der Autor ist sich selber sein größer Kritiker... **HDGDL**

**Nici1807: **Sorry, ich weiß selber das ich echt mit dem Dramatisieren manchmal total übertreibe, ich versuche es schon einzustellen, aber das ist garnet so einfach... _„sorry" _Ja, hier hast du nun den Epilog, und in nächster Zeit kannst du leider nicht so viel erwarten was aus meiner Feder stammt...! Aber ich habe mehr als würdige... nein, Nachfolger wäre falsch da sie viel besser sind... ich überlass das Feld den besten **DREI** in Herm/Sev-Storys.... **Curlylein, Flower** und **Vengari**! Halt dich an ihnen, sie sind großartig! **LG**

Besserweiss: Tut mir leid! Wie du an meinen Storys sehen kannst, bin ich nicht der Fan von Happyends... zu mindest nicht bei meinen eigenen, da mein Leben auch noch auf ein Happyend warte _„zwinker"._ Nun endlich der Epilog und Schluss mir den Mutmaßungen! Die möchte ich ganz lieb danken, da du eine sehr liebe und treue Rev.-erin warst! Ich hab mich immer sehr über deine Ehrlichen Revs. gefreut! Danke dafür! _„keks reich"_LG 

**Mrgaladriel:** Auch dir ein ganz liebes DANKE für deine Treue zu meiner Story! Es freut mich, dass dir das Ende trotz Sadend nochgefallen hat! Das freut mich wirklich und ich hoffe, dass dir der Epilog auch noch gefallen wird, ich hab versucht, der Story ein „würdiges" Ende zu geben... **LG**

**Leakey:** Dir als BETA gebührt natürlich auch ein super lieber DANK! Danke das du dir des immer angetan hast und dich durch meine Fehler „gearbeitet" hast! Naja, wir werden sehn ob das mit der Vampir-Story je was gibt... die Zeit wird es zeigen... sicher kann ich net ohne euch... hey ich hab euch alle lieb! Aber wenn nix kommt dann kommt nix! **HDGDL**

**Curly:** Sweety.…Oh... _„tröst"_ ... ich wollte dich net zum weinen bringen! _„tempo reicht"_ Ich mag deine Kleinigkeit **GERNE**, es hat meinen Geschreibsel leben eingehaucht! Es freut mich wirklich zu hören, dass wenn ich noch mal was anfangen sollte, dich als sicheren Beta zählen darf! JAAA, sicher! Ich bleibe dir sehr gerne als Rev.-rin erhalten! Sobald ich am PC bin und ich Zeit habe es genüsslich zu lesen, kann ich garnet anders! Weil du einen fantastischen Stil hast und einen wundervollen Ausdruck! Des ist der Wahnsinn! Mach ja weiter, es ist einfach eine Bereicherung! Ich bedanke mich super lieb bei dir, **DANKE**!!! **HDGDL **

**Nadeshiko**: Es macht mich Happy, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Es freut mich sehr! JUCHHU, endlich mal jemand der sich über ein Sadend freut! _„strahl"!_ Du wirst ja sehn wie es jetzt weiter geht! _„g"_ Ich hoffe, der Epilog wird dir auch gefallen hab mir Mühe gegeben! _„smile"_ **LG**

****

**Meta:** Ja danke... Wow, noch eine der das Ende gefällt! _„gg" _Des freut mich zu hören! Ja, guter Tipp wie es im Epilog aussieht! Ich hoffe, dass auch das endgültige Ende dir gefallen wird! **LG**

**P.S:** _"__Was hat eigentlich der Spiegel in Sevs Zimmer verloren? Nur von der Logik her, ansonsten hat es gepasst, fand ich."... _Warum? Weil Sev sehen wollte, was sein Wunsch war, ob er seinen Gefühlen trauen kann...wenn du noch mal ließt, fällt dir auf, dass als Herm das zweite mal in seinen Räumen ist, die Tür sieht aber sich nichts dabei denkt! Sie hat geklopft, als er hinein gesehn hat und als er gesehn hat was er wollte, hat er sie aufgehalten... und deshalb hat er die vorher gefragt ob sie bleiben will... Weil er es immer wieder im Spiegel gesehn hat...

Flower: Klene süße... auch an dich geht ein SUPER LIEBES GROßES DANKE! Auch du warst super treu bei dem Kram hier! Ich hab mich immer super über deine Revs. gefreut! Ich werd das vermissen! Auch dir schicke ich tempos! _„g" _Ich hoffe, dass dir auch der Epilog gefallen wird! Ähm...ob es jemals noch eine Fic. Von mir gibt, steht in den Sternen... sorry... ich schreibe grade eine Slash-Story für Ralna und dann is wohl erst mal schluß!Wobei die Slash-Story wahrscheinlich net veröffentlich wird, das sie nur für Ralna is und sie entscheidet was damit passiert! Tut mir leid, ich überlass euch Dream-Team das Feld! Ich muss hier vor EUCH den HUT ZIEHEN! _„hugs"_ HDGDL 

Also zum letzten mal... Viel Spaß!

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**_Epilog:_**

Es war ein sonniger, kalter Herbsttag gewesen. Sie standen da, im Schatten einer großen, alten Eiche und der kalte Wind strich ihnen über die Wangen. Hermine zog seinen schwarzen Umhang noch enger um ihren Körper; er war ihr sichtlich zu groß, aber Hermine meinte immer noch, seinen einzigartigen Geruch im Gewebe vernehmen zu können.

Sie schaute ihren beiden Kindern dabei zu, wie sie die weißen Rosen behutsam niederlegten- für ihn- wie sie es immer taten.

Die rotbraunen Blätter des Herbstes schwebten zu Boden, langsam und gleichmäßig, sie schienen die Zeit nicht zu kennen.

Hopley Granger und Severus Junior Granger waren Zwillinge und das Letzte, was ihr von Severus Snape geblieben war. Es war für alle sicherlich überraschend gekommen und selbst für sie erschien es fast unmöglich zu sein. Doch beide hatten sein pechschwarzes Haar, auch seine dunklen, tiefgründigen und geheimnisvollen, schwarzen Augen geerbt. Nur ihre warmen Gesichtzüge und die kleinen Stupsnasen hatten sie von Hermine bekommen.

_'Beim Merlin, zum Glück blieb ihnen Severus' Nase erspart...',_ dachte Hermine schmunzelnd.

Abwesend strich sie ihren Kindern über die Haare. Hopley trug sie offen, ihre Mähne war leicht gelockt, doch so weich wie Seide. Severus Junior trug sie relativ kurz, doch genauso glatt und strähnig wie Severus' gewesen waren.

Sie hatte es genossen, die Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen, aber Hermine hatte es noch nicht geschafft, ihnen zu sagen, wer der Mörder ihres Vater gewesen war. Dazu waren die Kinder noch nicht bereit._ Zu Jung, um zu begreifen, was noch nicht einmal sie selbst begriff_

Wie sollte sie es den beiden auch sagen? Dass ihre eigene Mutter ihren Vater getötet hatte, den sie nicht einmal hatten kennen lernen durften?

Jeden Tag ging Hermine herüber zum Grab von Severus. Er war unter einer alten Eiche – im kleinsten Kreise – begraben worden

Es war ein Fußweg von fünfzehn Minuten vom Schloss aus und jedes Mal brachte sie ihm eine weiße Rose mit. Sie blieb immer etwas länger und sprach noch mit ihm, bis es schon dämmerte. Egal, bei welchem Wetter, egal, um welche Jahreszeit es sich handelte. Sie fühlte sich noch immer schuldig und sie würde wohl bis zu ihrem Lebensende so empfinden

Hätte sie ihn damals nicht getötet, hätte sie jetzt ihren Wunsch. Und der Spiegel Nerhegeb würde nur sie allein zeigen... Sie war so dumm gewesen, so blind, so rational, so verbissen...

_'Ironie des Schicksals',_ dachte Hermine.

Severus wäre so stolz auf seine Kinder gewesen, sie zeigten genau das gleiche Geschick wie er, im Umgang mit Zaubertränken. Hermine war gespannt, in welche Häuser ihre Kinder gehen würden, doch das dauerte noch zwei Jahre.

_'Severus hätte es nie verkraftet, wenn sie Gryffindors geworden wären.'_ Hermine lächelte leicht.

Sie selbst war nach seinem Tod in Hogwarts geblieben. Hermine konnte einfach nicht weg, sie war schon immer nur hier zu Hause gewesen. Sie hatte ihren Meister in Zaubertränke gemacht, so wie Severus es immer mit ihr vorgehabt hatte, bereits als Schülerin.

Sie war nun Professor Granger, Meisterin der Zaubertränke und dazu noch eine waschechte Gryffindor, doch die Schüler hatten sich damit abgefunden und respektierten sie. Schon allein, weil sie nicht so streng war wie Severus selbst, meistens zumindest. Albus hatte ihr damals angeboten, in den Gryffindor-Trakt zu ziehen, doch sie zog es vor, in den Kerkern zu leben - in seinen Räumen. Sie hatte möglichst versucht, alles so zu lassen, wie es Severus eingerichtet hatte. Hermine benutze seine Feder, saß an seinem Schreibtisch, auf seinem Stuhl... Nur die Vorhänge, wie auch den Bettbezug hatte sie von einem dunklen Slytheringrün gegen ein warmes Gryffindorrot getauscht... Auch wenn sie im Kerker lebten und sie Zaubertränke unterrichtete, würde sie immer eine Gryffindor bleiben.

_'Einmal Gryffindor, immer Gryffindor, nicht wahr, Severus?'_

„Mama, wie war Papa eigentlich so?"

Severus Junior riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie musste erst eine Weile überlegen, legte ihre Stirn in Falten und sprach dann schließlich zu den neugierigen Kindern:

„Er war die kälteste, gemeinste, egoistischste, anmaßendste, zynischste, sarkastischste und rücksichtloseste Person, die ich kannte..."

Die Kinder schauten sie mit großen, schwarzen Augen an.

„Dazu noch die liebste, aufopferndste, süßeste und menschlichste Person, die ich kennen lernen durfte, natürlich neben Opa Dumbledore...!"

„Du findest Opa Dumbledore süß?'', fragte Hopley erschrocken.

Hermine lachte auf.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Aber gut jetzt! Lauft zurück ins Schloss zu Onkel Harry, vielleicht erzählt er euch noch eine Geschichte, bevor ihr schlafen geht!"

Harry war damals bei Hermine geblieben, er kümmerte sich rührend um die Kinder. Er wurde zum Hauslehrer der Gryffindors und lieferte sich mit Hermine, wortvolle Gefechte, wenn es um das Punkteabziehen ging.

„Also gut, Mama", antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund und liefen in Richtung Schloss, über die nassen Wiesen, dem Berg hinab. Die Sonne tauchte alles in ein warmes Orange und spiegelte sich auf dem See wider.

Hermine trat näher an das Grab und strich zärtlich mit ihren Finger über den Namen, der auf Stein gemeißelt war.

„Du wärst so stolz auf deine Kinder. Ich vermisse dich! Es ist alles meine Schuld, es tut mir Leid. Die Erinnerung ist alles, was mir geblieben ist. Doch es ist mehr, als ich erwarten durfte..."

Sie saß eine Weile da und betrachtete nur den Stein, bis die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand und die Kälte der Nacht heraufbeschwor.

„Ich muss gehen, aber ich komme morgen wieder, versprochen." Langsam stand Hermine auf, nahm eine der weißen Rosen und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich!" Damit legte sie die Rose auf sein Grab und ging mit langsamen Schritten zurück zum Schloss.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc 

Jo... das war es meine Lieben! Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat? Ich freue mich über ein letztes Rev. Von euch! Egal, kennt mich ja, ob lob, Kritik oder sonst was!

So zum Abschluß möchte ich noch mal **ALLE GANZ GANZ GANZ LIEB DANKE SAGEN**! Es hat mich sehr Happy gemacht, dass ich manchen eine Freude mit meinen Schreibkram machen konnte! Teilweise sind auch eigene Erfahrungen in diese Story geflossen und deshalb war sie mir wichtig! Wobei es sicher kein Sahnestück ist!

Wenn ihr Sahnestücke lesen wollt, und ich wiederhole mich sehr gerne...dann immer auf CURLYLEIN, VENGARI und FLOWER achten! DAS ist wirklich sehr lesenswert!

Ob es eine weiter Fic. von mir geben wird, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich hätte ein größeres Projekt im Kopf, schon länger, aber ich denke mal, dass es eher nicht zu Stande kommt. Deshalb bedanke ich mich noch mal bei **ALLEN** die je etwas von mir gelesen haben! Ich werde wohl in der nächsten Zeit nur sehr wenig hier sein... vielleicht liest man sich bei einem Rev.!

Hab euch alle super doll lieb! Und wünsche euch weiterhin viel Spaß beim schreiben und passt auf euch auf!

Cuuuu all!

_„eine mega große LKW Ladung an **ALLE** verteil"_ .... lasst es euch schmecken, ihr habt es euch verdient!

Eure,

Herm


End file.
